You're the Bubble to my Pop!
by Someone606
Summary: Beca and Chloe's relationship has been taken to another level throughout the years and with a certain boy named Jesse joins Beca's life but is this what Beca wanted? The Bellas fight through the championships and bring glory to Barden. (There's more to the story once you read a couple of chapters. It is not just Beca and Chloe, Its a whole different feeling)
1. chapter 1

**Hey guys this is a new story really hope you enjoy, I hope you enjoy the style of this writing and please;** **Leave reviews** **Leave suggestions** **Leave comments on what you like the most** **and Enjoy!**

\--

After the acappella championships, the Bella's and Trebblemakers got to go on a vacation, to the very sunny and very hot...Hawaii! The girls left the very next week to the country while the Trebbles were already chilling at Hawaii.

"Well, if Amy hadn't stopped several times to the bathroom we would have reached here by 8Pm!" The fierce redhead barked as they rolled their way down the grand hotel they were staying at.

"Room 203" Cynthia exclaimed as Maria her true soul-mate examined the room door "It says Bellas"

Everyone just stared at the door "Well we are the Bellas!" Beca decided to be the first one to open the door, she pushed it open, the room was huge. At the entrance there was a large bathroom with a bath tub and towards the end 4 joint beds, Tv, desks and chairs were there and a large balcony at the back. The left of the room had another small room which led to a bigger Tv and a couch.

The girls were amazed and mesmerized seeing all this grand furniture.

"Well this is looking sweet" Stacie dropped her bag down observing the rooms.

"Okay well please, this is going to be our little house and we need to keep it _clean,_ which means bags on the side" Aubrey stated carrying Stacie's bag to the entrance seat of the room as she raised her eyebrow at the tall brunette.

"Oh I know you just want to look into my bag and see my bra and underwear Aubs" Stacie winked at the blonde who was rolling her eyes and the rest of the Bellas giggled.

"So who's going to sleep on the bed?" Emily asked as she landed her bag neat Aubreys.

"Well, We can sleep on the floor too" Chloe declared as she noticed as there wasn't alot of space for all the Bella's.

"Fat Amy on the bed!" Amy ran, hrowing her self towards the joint beds.

"Same!" Emily and soon Aubrey and Stacie joined in quick.

"Well the rest are sleeping on the floor, while I sleep in the TV room" Beca smirked standing at the entrance of the room she announced.

"So Short stack and Ginger sleep in the Tv room and over here there's space for CR and Maria"

"Wait, What? No i need my personal boundaries" Beca groaned glaring at the redhead.

"Too bad" Chloe poked her nose as she winked "You're gonna have fun with me anyway"

"Of course" The brunette said sarcastically as she anyway wanted the ginger to stay with her.

"So Its settled" Aubrey laid back on the bed

relaxing her head.

"So what are we going to do?" Emily asked excitingly.

Chloe slid her back near the couch as Beca did the same "How about we go exploring or something?"

"Boring ginger" Amy snorted giving a face.

"Actually I'm going to sleep" Aubrey stated already resting her eyes.

"Come on Aubs" The redhead tried to encourage her to come but failed.

"Yeah, CR and I are gonna go to a masseuse" Maria smiled holding her wife's hand.

Stacie whistled as Amy smirked "Lesbi-Lesbi-honest where you two are actually going"

"To the masseuse Amy" CR laughed patting her Australian friend dragging along her wife.

"Well Bec's and I are gonna look around the hotel" Chloe gave a cheery smile at the little brunette.

"What? Why me" Beca pouted.

"Because I chose you, Now stop pouting and lets go!" Chloe dragged the brunette almost sweeping her off her feet.

Beca knew she wouldn't 'not' stay in the room, because once Chloe commands her to do something, Its done. No complains or 'buts'. Chloe Beale has the so-called-power to make the tiny DJ do anything she wants, and for some reason Beca can't not do it when she looks into the puppy-eyed redhead. So the brunettes result is doing what Chloe says.

Chloe exclaimed as looked through the advertisements during the elevator. "They have shopping malls just opposite the street and a China-Town"

"I want to go to the China-town!" Beca leaped closer towards the redhead reading the advertisement.

"First, to buy a few clothes, I mean look at these bras Bec's" Chloe flashed the leaflet as the brunette saw all different types of bras. "Beale, You have about ten- thousand clothes and I don't have any."

"Mhm True, we shall go shopping for you then" she flashed a smile.

"N-no that's not what I-" the redhead already dragged the brunette out from the elevator as it opened before she could finish her sentence.

They crossed the street as the came across a huge mall of all kinds of clothes and other things. "I could get lost her Beale" Beca whispered.

"That's why you have me" Chloe winked walking in the mall.

They tried on different outfits and went to a few accessory stores and bought a few stuff for the rest of the Bellas, and of course food. When they finished Beca harassed Chloe to go to the China-Town. They had various types of food and weird insect food, the moment Beca saw cockroaches piled on a BBQ stick she marched her way back to the hotel but Chloe quickly pulled her back. The two decided to go for a stroll around the streets.

"Can we get some ice cream?" Beca looked at the redhead as their hands were locked together.

Chloe looked at the brunette "How could I say no?" she chuckled "Besides I could use some too" Beca smiled as they walked down the road. "So how's your love life?"

"Love life? Beale how did that come up?"

"Oh come on your a sexy beast why wouldn't anyone want you?"

The brunette turned red instantly as Chloe smirked giggling at the brunettes reaction. "Well...Jesse wants to get back together"

"Really?" the redhead can't help but tense up after hearing this. Yes Jesse is a really good guy and all but not good enough for a girl like Beca. "Did you say Yes?" Maybe there was hope for Chloe to have Beca.

"I didn't say anything yet" the brunette looked down.

"Oh." the redhead shrugged but then kissed her on the cheek and the brunettes face lit up.

Beca groaned slightly but enjoyed it secretly. They entered the ice cream shop and ordered what they wanted. Chloe got a mint chocolate chip while Beca got Rockey Road. There was a comfortable silence as the two girls walked back to the hotel enjoying their cones.

Chloe smiled a bit watching the brunette. She was so cute trying to stop the ice cream from dripping. "You are so cute Becs"

The brunette rolled her eyes and started laughing "Whatever-"

"Becaw!" a familiar voice interrupted them.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave reviews and suggestions and please leave feedback on what you think about all this! THANK YOU!**


	2. chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for the long delay, hope yall are still into this story if not please DM me and please leave comments and suggestions if you want me to continue! Thank you enjoy!**

\--

"Becaw!" a voice called out.

The two Bella's both looked back seeing a familiar boy.

"Jesse!" the brunette was surprised to see him here.

"Hey Bec's" he looked towards the redhead "Chloe" he gave a genuinely smile.

"Hey Jesse" Chloe smiled dryly.

"Beca! I was wondering whether you would like to go to the coffee shop with me? and maybe explore the place" he gave a goofy smile.

"Erm..." she looked over at Chloe who shrugged. "How about we go tomorrow Jesse?"

"Oh" he tried to keep his goofy face "What's wrong?"

"No its just that I'm kinda going back to the hotel... and yeah the Bella's are waiting for their lunch"

"Oh...I can bring ya'll lunch if you need"

"We just bought" Beca gestured towards Chloe who was holding the food.

"Ah Ok, Cools then tomorrow ?"

The brunette looked at the boys face and felt bad, Jesse was a really good guy, Handsome and a guy who was always delicate with Beca. His smile couldn't stop Beca from saying no, she had to agree. "Sure" she gave a warm smile as she observed Jesse light up.

"Great, Great, I'll text you, good to see ya'll" He waved and went off.

"Make good choices..." Beca tilted her head slightly watching him leave.

"You okay?" Chloe chuckled as she had already finished her cone.

"Yep" the brunette nodded licking off the ice cream dripping down.

"Lets go then?"

"Yeah"

When the Bella's arrived a loud scream came from the room.

"Stacie!!" a blonde came running out from the bathroom and hiding behind the redhead who had just arrived.

"Whoa whoa, whats going on you two?" Chloe giggled at the blondes reaction.

"Stacie freaking wanted to touch my boobs"

"Amy tackle the blonde!" Stacie shouted from the bathroom.

"Okay there's no tackling here!" Beca gestured towards the pouting tall brunette.

"But shortstack its fun"

"Well we have food so?" Chloe waved the food bag

"Yep foods more attractive that Aubrey" Amy cometely lost intrest the moment she saw food.

"Hey!!" Aubrey barked out as Chloe tried to stop her giggles and she kissed the blonde on her cheek. "Lets go eatt!!" she skipped towards Beca.

"Let it go Posen I saved you" The brunette turned towards the blonde and offered her a pack of Chinese noodles.

"I love chineese!" Amy squealed already digging into her pack.

"Where's Emily, CR and Maria?"

"Emily is..." Aubrey looked around the room and she heard voices from the Tv room. The blonde moved towards the room and found the young Bella sleeping across the sofa with the Television going on. "So, Little Emily is sleeping " Aubrey chuckled smiling at the little bella sleeping peacefully.

"CR and Maria and still at the Masseuse" Amy fake coughed as the other girls laughed.

"Should we wake her ?" Beca asked serving the others their food

"She'll wake up on her own, lets not disturb her beauty sleep" Chloe said as she started eating.

The girls sat down silently eating their noodles, they didn't talk because they wanted to enjoy their food. It was a comfortable silence among the Bellas.

"So Bellas what are we going to do after?" Stacie asked almost finishing her noodle pack.

"We can stay at the hotel and sleep" Beca dragged her words.

"Dont be lazy Hobbit" Aubrey said as Beca showed her the finger.

"Well it is vacation" Chloe stated "We can do anything we want" she continued.

"Okay well my shedule is to sleep, what about y'all" Beca asked.

The bellas all rolled their eyes at her captains personality. What to do Its Beca, she sleeps 24/7.

"I might go to explore some Clubs, so me and Bumper can get the night started, and remind me to get a baby duckie..." her voice trailed off.

"Gross Amy!" Aubrey cringed up.

"We are freaking eating"

"Hehe sorry, yall got to know whats going on in my life!" she smirked as the other Bellas just shrugged.

"I'm going to go diving with my fish Arold" Lily whispered from the back and the Bellas didn't even notice she was there.

"Lily, how did you even get a noodle pack." Beca asked.

Lily just shrugged getting up and placing her food packet on the table.

"ok..." Aubrey said stating the most awkward moment.

"I have to tackle my blonde over here" Stacie winked at Aubrey who jerked her head back.

"Yeah thats not happening my friend" Aubrey replied confidentaly but all Stacie did was wink again which gave the blonde chills.

"You guys are so weird" Beca chuckled.

"Says the one whos talking" Chloe added as the other girls agreed.

"I am not weird!" she pouted.

The bellas just laughed and continued to finish their food. They were discussing about their lives and love lives and all the things they could think of. Maria, CR and Emily soon came back from their journey and joined in the conversation.

"Well, I'm going to head off" Aubrey got up "Anyone care to join except for Stacie" the blonde chuckled winking at the tall brunette.

"Meee" Chloe jumped up skipping towards the door.

"Don't worry Aubs, You'll be mine eventually" Stacie added.

"Thats true" CR added.

"Whatever" Aubrey left with the redhead.

"Okay nerds I'm off to sleep" Beca got up and went to the T.v room closing the door behind her.

The brunette actually logged on her computer, and started to play some of her mixes. Her giant head set covered her entite ear blocking unnecessary outside sound. While she was listening she got a message.

 **4.23Pm**

 **AmazingJesse_22:** **Hey Bec's r u busy now?**

 **Becs_5:** ** _Depends_**

 **AmazingJesse_ 22: _Wanna get something to eat?_**

 **4.24pm**

 **Becs_5:** _**Nah I'm full, leave me alone now nerd**_

 **AmazingJesse_ 22: _So harsh :"(_**

Beca chuckled and went off the chat window. She relaxed back on the couch thinking about what she would do if Jesse and her dated. Beca never found him attractive, she found him only cute and annoying.

 **Hope you enjoyed sorry for yhe update delay, please leave your reviews and maybe some promots I would gladly read them. Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave reviews and your promotes it will really really help me work on skills and ideas.**

Aubrey and Chloe walked down the streets,

"and...one more beat.." the brunette mumbled as her fingers ran through the keyboard of her laptop.

"Becaaa" the redhead called out swinging the tv room door open.

The brunette ignored Chloe and continued locking eyes on the screen. Chloe rolled her eyes and moved behind the couch watching the brunette doing her work.

"omg really? your doing work on a holiday?"

The brunette just noddeed still focusing. Chloe stood up and sat near the brunette invading her working space. "Chloe, what are you doing" she decided to ask still working on the screen.

"Nothing" the redhead smirked and thats when she knew something was up, the brunette soon felt Chloes hands tremble down to hers.

Beca immediately put her computer on the desk and was about to stop Chloe for what she was about to do, the redhead jumped ontop of Beca tackling her down while holding her wrists. Chloe chuckled sitting on the brunette.

"What do you want Bealeeeee" the brunette groaned.

"Attentionnnn" she whined smirking.

"You are annoying" she pushed her off herself and stood up.

"But you love me" Chloe pouted linking arms with her

"Sadly" the brunette smirked and grabbed Chloe's hand. "So what do you wanna do since you disturbed me?"

"Something fun"

"Prank calls?" Beca suggested as her best friend lit up immediately. "At 2?" she continued.

Of course Beale would love prank calling with her favorite brunette, it used to be their thing, where they would stay till 2Am and prank call people putting on funny accents.

"Yay, I cant wait now, we can get snacks and fizz, and we can get mystery candy" the bubbly redhead squealed excited.

"Yeah yeah calm down" she grabbed her coat and handed the redheads "Lets go buy some snacks down the dollar store"

"Cools" the redhead agreed following her down.

When they walked down the hotel Jesse stood at the reception. He's face lit up as he saw Beca. "Becaw" he shoutef across the whole hall which made people look at him.

Beca cringed up as she faced Jesse "Hey Jess"

"Hey Becs" he smiled "Where you two off to?"

"The dollar store" Chloe answered dryly.

"Oh, well I was on my way there too. We can go there together"

"Ok" Beca shrugged not knowing how to respond.

Chloe made a unoticeable annoyed face, okay fine we met Jesse in the morning but again? And he's messing up the Chloe and Beca moment.

"So do you wanna get some coffee?"

"Actually Im fine, hanging out with Chloe today" Beca gestured to Chloe as she smiled back.

"Oh" he pouted. "Well y'all hang out alot" he mumbled.

When they reached the dollar store, Chloe bought everything they needed for the night and Jesse used to private moment with Beca.

"So, are you coming for the party?" he asked cheerfully.

"Wait. what party?" she asked confusingly

"Havent you heard? Vacation party for the Bardens? Trebbles and Bellas are crashing in a party, tonight at 11"

"Oh, really? Cool"

"So your coming?"

"Yeah, well if the Bellas are going"

"Oh, Okay I can ask Benji to convice Emily to come and Bumper and Amy"

"Er dont force them so" she stated .

"Well I'm not, and this party can help Chloe meet some guys and move on"

"Move on? From what" she arched her eyebrow.

"Nothing, I mean just to meet guys"

"Yeah..." was all Beca could say. Something was wrong with Jesse which made her uncomfortable. She immediately went to look for Chloe leaving the blonde boy in wonder.

"Hey are you done?" she asked the redhead.

"Yep! I got boozled beans, 2 packets of mysterey candy, sour strips, a bunch of fizz packets, and gummy bears"

"Whoa Beale slow down" the brunette laughed.

"We are gonna have a blasssttt!!" she did a tiny cheery dance which just made Beca chuckle.

"Of course we are" The brunette repeated.

The three of them headed out as Chloe and Beca proceeded to their room. Chloe unlocked the door walking in.

"So ill see you tonight"

Beca nodded and went inside closing the door behind her. "Chlo, Is there a party tonight?"

"Yeah, the Barden party" she said placing the food down.

"How come i never knew about this?" she whined "No one told me"

"Well now you know"She smirked.

"Mhmmm do we have to gooo?"

"Yup, we have to" she gave a grinning smile "Its gonna be fun"

 **Thank you so much for reading, please please leave some suggestions and promots.**

 **If you leave a promot or a scene which i choose to write about i will shout out to you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I actually considered stopping this story but there was this one comment that helped me write again thank you to that person :)** Chloe had earlier been shopping for Beca so the brunette decided to browse through what the cheery redhead got her. Beca knew the redhead has good taste for clothes espically for 'Beca' if thats supposed to mean anything.

Later that evening Chloe was ready for the party she applied her ususal make up which made her stand out, she looked into the mirror. "Are you going to get laid Beale?" she whispered yo herself wondering whether the oblivious brunette would notice her. The bellas were all ready except for Ashley, Jessica and Cynthia. They planned on having a sleepover while the rest go party.

Each Bella examined each others clothing and was obviously impressed. Chloe was wearing black sleevless long dress which had brought out her boobs but just enough to keep them in. She had applied her medium anount of make up which made her eyes glow. The brunette was wearing a red low cut dress with a silver belt which adjusted the shape of the brunette with her half pony tail. The dress stood out as it showed her figure, she had her usual eyeliner and light make up applied. Next was starlight Stacie she was the most outstanding, she was wear a half sleevless mandarin dress which brought out the tall brunettes skin which appleaed Aubrey the most. Her make up was just enough to match her brought out height of her heels. Aubrey was also dressed to impress she wore an mid length blue dress witch a few sparkles here and there, there was a cut rim across the dress which showed the blondes waist. Her make up was even more brought out with her large curls. Amy was wearing a green figure hugging dress with high heels which made her stand out she had applied heavy make up which showed the beauty of her face. Lily was in a black jacket crop top and a dark demin blue tight skirt, her hair was loose over her shoulders, her make up was not too heavy but enough to show her features.Emily was also dressed to impress she wore a lone figure hugging dress which brought out her features and her long curled hair.They were ready to rock and roll.

They took two cabs to the venue, Chloe glanced at Beca was wondering what she was up to. "Yes Beale?" she smirked facing her favorite redhead.

"Well just looking how beautiful you are" she winked. "You too Beale, you too" The brunette was actually impressed with the way Chloe was dressed, she was the hottest of them all.

The club was blasting out with music, It wasn't much of a big place but it was outstanding. "Well this looks fun" Emily squealed excited for her first Accapella party. "Let's party it out bellas" Aubrey smiled.

The night was long but never wanting to end kind of a night. The bellas were all dancing except for Chloe and Beca. They decided to play 20 questions while taking shots.

"5th question Beale" the brunette brought her glass down almost ready to collapse.

"Mhm" she giggled through her thoughts "If you were a guy who would you date from the bellas and why?" she raised her eyebrow.

With no wait the brunette brought her self closer a inch away from the redhead entangling hands with hers "Well obviously you because you are the closest to me and of course the hottest" she brought a small smile which made Chloe blush.

"Hey Becaw!" a voice called towards their direction.

"Jesse Wesse" she faced him. The first thing that caught Jesses attention was Becas and Chloes hands entwined together. "Hey Becs do you want to go dance"

Chloe snorted "I think shes to drunk to dance" Beca glared at Chloe "I dont need you to speak up for me" There was a long silence until both girls started laughing. Jesse was obivously clueless "So is that a yes?"

"No Swanson, take a walk" she giggled giving a light tap agaist his chest.

"How about I buy you a drink maybe?" He brought out his eyes and hoped for his Beca to say yes.

"Why are you trying so hard huh?" Beca asked. "Mitchell ill be dancing meet you there" she hopped off her seat and headed off to nowhere in the dance floor.

"Because Becs you deserve the best" he sat on the seat Chloe was at and gave a goofy smile.

"You cringey man" she laughed

He didn't understand why she was laughing but he laughed too. "You have an amazing laugh Becs" he smiled.

"Thanks" she placed her hand ontop of his. "Beca" he continued "Are you willing to get back together ?" he gazed at the brunettes eyes.

The brunette didn't expect this. "Pardon Jesse?"

He sounded serious and a bit loud. "Would you like to get back together ?"

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed please leave promotes and reviews on what you think about this chapter :) Comment things on how i should improve on my stories :)**

 **I have no idea where im going with this so hope you guys will stay on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys please leave comments down below if you want me to continue it inspires and motivates me :) Hope you enjoy!**

"Would you like to move in with me?"

"Jesse are you serious?" Be a suddenely got a shock of dizziness, she felt like the alcohol was kicking in. She heard Jesse mumble something but he couldn't hear.

"-because I've always been in love with you Beca you're my girl" he gave a goofy smile cupping the brunettes hands.

"Jesse...can you give me time to think about this?" she paused "Please?"

"Yeah of course anything for you..can we dance then?"

"Yeah" she threw a smile. The two of them got up and started dancing. Jeese wanting Beca to be closer to him, he placed the girls hand on his shoulders as he placed her hands around the brunettes waist.

"Jesse this isnt even a slow song to dance like this" she laughed.

Jesse locked eyes with the brunette "But i just want to spend every moment with you" he smiled again glowinh up when the brunette turned pink.

"You're really cringey you know that?"

"Ha thats what creates my charm" he smiled. "Say, Beca how about after this we head back to the Trebles place? We can order some snacks from room service and watch a movie together on the couch"

"Nooo I don't like movies Jesse" she groaned while trying to find a rhythm to their awkward dance.

"Well then we can talk? About us maybe? Or we can play board games? Anything you want although I prefer showing you my skills on memeorising the lines from Turn Out the Cards" he grinned "That movie is amazing Beca you HAVE to watch it"

"Ugh you and you're boring skill" she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Beca I know you want to watch it too"

"Hoesntly nerd I dont" she laughed

The night continued and the bellas were together except for Beca as she was still with Jesse.

"Hey Becaaaaaaaa" Aubrey shouted out to the tiny girl who was covered by Jesse 360.

"Becaaa" Stacie called out.

Beca looked around trying to figure out where her best friends were, she then found where the voice was from and a obnoxious drunk Amy running towards them "Becaaa! We have to tell you something" she snorted laughing hard and grabbing Beca away from the clueless Jesse "Have another life Jesse" she snorted again.

"Amy wait" she laughed trying to keep up "Sorry Jesse" she looked at him and went up to the bellas.

"Drink fast!!!" Aubrey gave Beca a glass of strong alochol "Before it comes Beca!"

"What comes???" the brunette was lost as she started drinking what was giving to her "Oh wow this is strong!". The bellas were all dancing until a perticular song started. The brunette realized and reconized this song immedietly it was Chloe and hers first duet together. It was a upbeat song which lasted as 'Worlds most up beat song' for 3 years in a row. She spun around the bella group looking for her favortie redhead. "Wheres Chloe" she felt another rush in her head as she felt as she was about to faint.

Beca was pulled from behind which caused her headache to get worse but then it went immediately as she close to a her favourite mandarin shampoo sent. She looked up smiling at her and rested her head on the redhead chest. "Do you remember this song Becs" she kissed her forehead. "Are you ready to dance it out?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I remember this" she smirked pulling away but still holding on to the redheads hands. They were dancing slowly waiting for the beat to drop. This song was a special one which started slow and the moment the beat drops it goes crazy. Jesse had realized this song which was on youtube sung and danced out by Beca and Chloe, and the beats were played by the rest of the bellas. In that time the song was a huge hit and everyone recognized the bellas. Jesse knew that Beca and Chloe would be waiting for the beat to drop to dance it out, but he felt like he should be there dancing with Beca as a supportive 'soon to be' boyfriend to celebrate that song that she created. So Jesse like a oblivious went and searched for Beca.

"Are you ready" the redhead gave the biggest and brightest contagious smile to the brunette.

"It's coming..." Beca couldn't wait to dance it out with the redhead.

Jesse finally found Beca but time was going fast and the song beat was about to drop, he needed to tell Beca to dance with him now "Hey Beca-" he shouted but was cut off by Aubrey and Stacie who were making out infront of him moving along fast he got to Beca again but before he could have said anything the whole crowd counted down from 3 and when they all said "1" a millisecond later the whole club started to dance like they have never danced before. The beat was strong and felt never ending. Chloe and Beca swayed their hips showing off their moves which created a circle around them while the rest around danced it out. Chloe soon dragged the rest of the Bellas to dance with them in the middle. People started to notice that they were the 'Barden Bellas' in the middle and one guy shouted 'Bellas' which created a huge chant. The girls felt free and wild and danced till the whole song finished. The girls were happy they ended off their final dance with their special song, they decided to sit down for a while and rest until they get back to their apartment.

Later Jesse decided to show up near Beca again and convince her to come back to the trebles apartment before she forgets. He was looking everywhere for her until he found her with the Bellas and Benji sitting near Emily who was giving him light kisses they were all laughing at one of Amys stories. He hesistaed to go and disturb them but Jesse really needed to catch up on some sleep so he went towards Beca.

"Hey Jesse" Benji waved at him

"Pfft guys mister 'I love Beca so much' is coming" Amy squealed as they all laughed.

"Hey Benji and nice to see you too Amy" he forced a smile, he knew that they were all still slightly drunk "Hey Beca are you coming, The trebeles are heading back home"

"Benjis still here" Emily added as she kissed her boyfriend on his cheek.

"Bro we aren't leaving now, remember we were supposed to wait till midnight to do a count down" Benji said confused on what was going on

"Ah yeah...well its still 11 Beca are you staying on then?"

"Actually we should head back" Aubrey added kissing Stacies cheek. She then paused and wished she never did that as she found the girls looking at Aubrey.

"Umm? Care to explain Aubs?" Amy asked the question that was running across the bellas minds.

"Well Little Auby Buby-" said Stacie who was interrupted by Aubrey "Please dont call me that" Stacie smirked and continued "-couldn't resist me" Stacie winked at the blonde who turned red and kissed her on the lips.

The bellas were all silent until Beca screamed and they all joined in.

"Did this happen today?"

"Omg so cute"

"When did y'all get together?"

They all had a million questions which drove away Jesse. He was quite mad on how the bellas didnt let Beca answer herself, he always was frustrated on how Benji could sit near them and casually join the Bellas with Emily beside him. He needed Beca to be like that towards him and give him attention and affection like Emily does to Benji.

 **Hey guys thank you for reading :) Please leave comments down on what you think they really inspire and motivate me to write the next chapters faster :) Thank you hope you enjoyed it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys thank you for reviewing, your comments help alot for me to write more chapters :) Hope you enjoy!**

"Rebecca Mitchell" Aubrey lost her patience as she was supporting the redhead by looping her hands under her arms. "Maybe you should open the door TODAY" she continued.

"Im sorry Posen" Beca giggled as she dropped the keys along with her and she sat on the floor laughing her head out, she was too hyper/drunk to concentrate.

Stacie sighed and picked up the keys and unlocked the door. "You own me something special tonight Auby" she winked allowing the blonde to drag in the drunk redhead.

"Thanks Stace" she smiled at her kissing her forehead and pulled in Chloe. "Get the rest of the bellas in"

Stacie looked at Amy and Emily who were worn out, they were so tired that Amy was quiet through the whole ride back home. Stacie helped up Beca and locked the door behind her.

The next morning Chloe woke up first, she streched out her hands and decided to go for a bath. After she changed into a long baggy t shirt with her fiery loose hair that went over her shoulders and shorts that can't even be seen. The redhead made breakfast and coffee for the rest of the bellas and watched disney channels until the rest work up.

"Morning" Beca rubbed her eye and got a cup of coffee that the redhead made.

"You're all sunny" the redhead stated rolling her eyes as she motioned her hand on the couch to Beca.

Beca yawned as she landed her self next to the redhead who cuddled her up. "Why are you watching...'Mickey Needs Friends' you depressing woman" she snickered.

"Well I needed something bubbly to light up my mood she smiled confidently.

"Whatever Beale" she sipped her coffee"

"Someones grumpy"

"Seriously?" she laughed "When Posen wakes up you will probably be getting a huge lecture on how you should reduce your drinking"

"Oh I dont remember much last night..What happened?"

"Let her explain to you" she smirked picturing the blonde scolding Chloe.

"Mean ass"

"You love me"

"Meh I do"

CR entered the tv room "Ah you two are awake, so just asking...why is Aubrey and Stacie...being super...close to eachother?"

"Morning CR, and yeah yesterday night they kinda kissed and all"

"What? Really??? OMGG" she squealed as she ran to their room "AUBREEEYYY" she screamed.

"Well that ought to wake her up" Chloe chucked as Beca laughed.

Soon by soon the bellas all got up and ate their soon to be soggy breakfast.

"So what happened yesterday at the club other than for Staubrey" she winked at the two girls who were caressing over eachothers hands.

Aubrey turned red and kept a straight face "Cynthia please don't call us that"

"Come on Auby its cutee" Stacie nudged the blonde who gave her a annoyed playful look which she loved.

"Well" Aubrey coughed "Yesterday night miss Beale had got drunk and almost got laid by this hot guy-" she looked at Stacie who was raising her eyebrow "But I have my girl with me" she quickly gave a peck to the tall brunettes cheek and continued "and I had to go through hundreds of men to get you out of there" she huffed.

"Oh...sorry Bree" she gave one of her sympathetic smiles to her blonde friend. "Wait is that how I got this weird bruise?"

The bellas gave eachother guilty looks except for Cynthia and Maria who were clueless.

"Guys?" Chloe asked again waiting for one of them to respond. Beca was also curious on what was happening "Okay y'all are hiding something spit it out" she crossed her hands.

"We actually dont know how you got it Chlo" Aubrey smiled which Chloe knew that was fake. "Bree..."

"Chlo..."

Aubrey bit her lip trying to keep a straight face "Lily!" she paused "Lily did that to you"

"What?" Stacie was confused and immediately responded back "Whalily yeah lily" she tried to connect her words feeling sorry for Lily who was staring into space.

"Oh..." she looked at Lily who shrugged her shoulders. "Okay then.."

Beca raised her eyebrow at Stacie who was looking away from the brunette. "So, how about we grab some cheese and head down to the casino aye mates?" Amy added trying to change the subject.

"Why cheese?" the brunette asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well Bummer and I did-"

"ITS FINE AMY" CR pounced on the Australian girl and covered her mouth "Let's just head to the casino" she nodded towards the other bellas who started laughing.

The girls then got dressed and went down to the casino. The place was quite full and very gold.

"Ah I missed this baby" CR smiled and went off to win some money.

"Bellas keep an eye on her, don't let her do too much gambling" Ashley stated as they all agreed on their friend CRs gambling problem.

Beca went to the bar to order a drink as she didn't want to gamble and win gold. She got a whole spam of messages from Jesse.

 _10.15Am_

 _Nerd: Becaw!_

 _Nerd:Becawww!_

 _Nerd: Becaaawwww!_

 _Nerd: Becaw beca_

 _Nerd: B_

 _Nerd:E_

 _Nerd:C_

 _Nerd:A_

 _Nerd: Becaaa!!!!_

 _Me: Ugh what is it nerd? stop spamming my phone._

 _Nerd:Beca!_

 _Nerd:Hey where did y'all go?_

 _Nerd:I knocked on ur door and yall didnt answer._

 _Me:We went to the casino why? wat do u want ?_

 _Nerd:Just some quality_ 'Jeca' time. ;)

 _Me: Thats not even a word._

 _Nerd: It is!! Its BecaJesse=Jeca_

 _Nerd: Its phenomenal_

 _Me: No it's stupid_

 _Nerd: hm_

 _Nerd: So have you thought about it?_

 _Me: About what?_

 _Nerd: Well about us_

 _Nerd: You and me_

 _Nerd: us_

 _Me: Jesse..._

 _Nerd: Becaw I told u and I love u...I always did from the day I met u and from the time im looking at u_

 _Me:What?_

 _Nerd: Look up :)_

The brunette looked happening to see Jesse with the biggest goofy smile ever. "Jesse? What are you doing here"

"Well I came to see you" he smiled even more "Don't you want to see me?"

"Jesse...look I need time"

"But why Beca..we are meant to be together" he held both of the brunettes hands in his.

Beca looked at the boys eyes they were glowing blue almost as blue as her favourite redhead. She saw how much he wanted her but Beca didn't feel that way. Jesse broke her heart the last time she got together with him and she's not ready to feel that again.

"Trust me this is different compared to last time" he smiled giving a light squeese to her hands.

"Okay.."

"Okay??" he raised his eyebrows already hugging her.

"Okay.."

 **Hey guys i have no idea where im going with this but i hope yall will continue to read trust me this is a Bechloe not Jesse and Beca thanks for understanding and hope you enjoy and please leave reviews they help alot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thank you for reading and continuing this with me please leave reviews and you're own opinions and hope you enjoy :)** **Beca POV(her thoughts)** "Beca you will not regret this" he smiled.

 _What did I just do? No wait Beca this is good...right? this is good you're with a charming goofy smiling guy who cares about you and you are going to he a happy person..._ "Yeah" Beca smiled not knowing what else to say.

"Hey Becs how about we go to the park?"

"Both of us?"

"Yeah alone maybe we can catch up on what we've missed" he gave his goofy smile which made me smile back.

 _Jesse Is a good guy._ Beca kept telling herself but she wasn't in a mood to spend time with him she wanted to be around the bellas and her bubbly redhead. "Maybe next time Jesse? Im not in a mood"

"Why? Is everything ok?"

"Everything fine" _Not. I'm just not in a mood, ugh I just want to leave now._ Beca got up "Jesse just tell the Bellas that I'll be in the room"

"Oh..ok do yoy want me to escort you?" Beca nodded no and he looked disapointed but lightened up as Beca kissed his head.

Beca went up to her room and changed to one of Chloes old shirts and one of her own shorts. She got a few snacks and decided to watch a movie.

 _Why aren't I happy? Why did I just reject Jesse when he wanted me to go to the park with him?_

All these thoughts went over the brunettes head as she driffted to sleep.

 ** _"Beca just leave okay?" her favourite redhead glared at her, her eyes were dark and grey the brunette had never seen Chloe like this._** ** _"Chloe Im sorry okay? I didn't mean to leave the bellas, please trust me.." she shouted as she reached out to Chloes hand and tears came running down her face she was devasted when she got to know that Chloe didn't want her in her life anymore._** ** _"Trust you? Trust you??? So you can leave us again Beca?" Chloe shoved the brunettes hand away. "Beca go get a life, You left Barden, you left your family, you left the bellas" she paused looking at her intensely and her fists clenched "You left me"_** ** _The brunettes tears were increasing second by second, the words the redhead just used were repeating in her hand._** ** _"Beca I dont want you in my life, I dont want anything to do with you. Just put me out of my misery and go back to Residual Heat" she took a deep breath and left Beca speechless._** ** _"Chloe!" She watched her redhead leave "Chloe!!" she shouted as she fell onto her knees crying into her palms. "Im sorry I left you" she whispered sobbing._** Beca shot her self up eyes widened. _Chloe?? It was a dream only a dream._ She ran her fingers through her hair closing her eyes trying to recall what just happened.

"Hey Beca" said a voice from behind her.

"Chloe!" she turned around not expecting to see the redhead who was raising her eyebrow.

"Hey...are you okay?" the redhead put down her coffee and went to seat near her bestfriend, she moved her legs ontop of hers cuddling her up "Are you okay? You were mumbling my name while you were asleep, which I first thought was cute but then you were shaking"

 _Was I mumbling her name? Was that actually a dream? Damn it that is embarassing. She smells like_ _mandarin..._

Beca rested her head under the redheads chin. _She's so warm and cuddly, ugh Beca stop thinking like this you're a badass and you werent just dreaming about Chloe so Mitchell up!_ "Im fine Chloe" she decided to say but didn't move away from the redhead.

"Then why did you leave?"

"Leave what?" she felt guility as if her dream was true and that she had left Chloe.

"The casino"

 _Thank goodness...I almost thought that the dream was actually happening..._

"Yeah" she looked away from Chloe. "Jesse asked whether we could get back together and I said...Yes"

"Really?" She was suprised "Well thats great Beca" she hugged the brunette as Beca was smashed inbetween her boobs. _This reminds me of Amy_... She turned red "Chloe I dont want to be squashed inbetween you're boobs" she pulled away crossing her hands over her chest.

"I know you enjoy it Becs" she winked at the brunette and reached for the remote.

 _Why does she say that all the time I mean it's true but it's like she can read my mind_ "Oh please Im pretty sure I experienced better things" Be a rolled her eyes. _What? Wait what did I just say?_

Chloe smirked looking at the brunette "So you're saying you've seen porno?"

Beca immediately turned red "What? No your dirty bird" _To be honest I havent watched porno_

"Oh c'mon I know you have Becs act least at one point of you're life during college?"

"Nope Never I'm innocent and I focus on studies" _Okay thats not true I hate studying.._

You studying?" the redhead chuckled "Do you know what I had to go through during your finals?"

 _Yeah she literally made me stay up all night and study...LITERALLY._

"Beale Im pretty sure life if more than watching porn and getting drunk and having sex"

"Beca you're clearly not living in this century..." She paused "Wait you have done it right ?"

Done what?"

"You have watched it right?" she raised her eyebrow

 _Ummmm what do I say...Its not my fault Im not weird and dirty minded._

OMG you havent" the redhead exclaimed. "Okay you and me right now Becs" the redhead grabbed her phone from her pocket and started to type something in.

"Wait what? No im not doing it!" _wow what did i just get myself in to!_

"You kinda have to" the redhead winked and moved closer towards her "This one is actually pretty good for 10 minutes"

"Chloe!"

"Just watch it and I will make you my special dessert for a month when we get back to the Bella house"

 _I love her dessert..."_ Fine!"

"Yay" the redhead clicked the play button.

 _Wow this I never thought I'd be doing this_

In the ending of the episode Aubrey had came in and happened to see Beca tensed up near Chloe who was carasssing over the the brunettes legs.

"Whoa what are you to doing?"

"Bree! Beca hasn't watched porn so-"

"Wait what? Hobbit you haven't watched porn???" the blonde laughed and went behind the couch and leaned to get a closer look onto what they were watching.

Beca who didn't care what the blonde thought she was half concentrating on what was infront of her and what the hand that was running up her legHer cheeks were hot and pink as her head was tilted.

"Look at her" Chloe laughed kissing the brunette on her cheek trying to gain her attention away from the screen as Aubrey was laughing. The bellas were indeed crazy.

 **Thanks for reading please give in scenes you would like to see! I will definitely take them into consideration:) Hope you enjoyed leave comments and your opinions on what you thought!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys please leave down your comments and reviews if you want me to continue it helps me to write more :) Thank you so much for going along this story** :)

"Beca if you are going to stay in bed all day why did you even come for this trip" the redhead rolled her eyes as she rolled up the drapes.

Beca groaned squinching her eyes as she felt the heat hit her face.

"Thats right Becs its called 'sunlight'" the redhead giggled placing her hands on her waist.

"Beale, shut up" Beca raised her voice annoyed as she turned to her stomach faced down.

The redhead looked at the DJ as she rolled her eyes "That hurts you know" she scoffed and went out of the room giving up on her. Not entirely because she couldnt live without her brunette.

"Hey Chlo, I made coffee" Emily cheerfully skipped towards the Couch.

"Thanks Ems" The redhead smiled at her as she went to pour a cup from the pot.

"Is the hobbit up?" Aubrey walked in the living room with shorts that couldn't even be seen.

Chloe sighed "Nope" She turned around leaning against the counter as she sipped her coffee. She looked at the blonde who was opening the fridge.

"Maybe you should talk her into seeing rainbows and not staying in a room like a dracula" Aubrey added raising her eyebrow.

Chloe chuckled "Be nice Bree, shes a bella too" she pushed her self away from the counter and went towards Emily while hitting the blondes butt "And love the shorts" she sat near her little bella winking at the blonde who rolled her eyes.

"Is Cynthia and them up?"

"Oh CR and Maria said they went to do the laundry"

Aubrey bit her lip resisting to laugh. "Ems why would they go out to do the laundry when we have a machine here ?"

"Um not sure?" the young bella thought for a bit "Actually yeah why did they?"

"Maybe they went to get some dnoughts" Chloe added winking at Aubrey who started laughing.

"For breakfast?"Emily raised her eyebrow confused.

Aubrey and Chloe just started laughing as Emily was still lost as usual. These were the moments the bellas enjoyed Emily, these moments were worth treasuring.

"Whats up Pitches" Amy came out from her room "Whats for breaky?" the blonde asked searching through the fridge.

"There's some pop tarts in the cardboard" added Chloe.

"I think Lily finished those" Aubrey looked at the silent bella on the single chair with a loads of boxes of poptarts near her.

Emily got a shock seeing the bella munching her biscuits.

"Aw c'mon, share!" Amy turned towards her as she tossed a box towards her.

"My dog pops while eating these" the bella whispered as everyone as usual ignored her.

"So girls what are we doing today?" Amy asked while plonking her self inbetween Emily and Chloe.

"Ooo how about we head to the movies?"

Emily squealed.

"Calm down Ems" Aubrey sighed finishing her last sips of coffee

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, But which movie?" Chloe asked.

"Well..." Aubrey put down her cup took out her phone running her fingers over the keyboard.

"Hey bellas!" Stacie walked in the living room giving a peck to Aubrey as she leaped over her shoulder looking at her phone. "Whats up?"

"We are going to the movies, and they have...Pitch Perfect 3, Heat Departed and Inside Out"

"Heat Departed is an amazing movie!" Stacie added as she immedietely tapped on the blondes screen booking the tickets.

"Whats it about?"

"Can we watch the trailer" Chloe got out her phone.

"No!" the tall brunette immediately exclaimed "Except for Chloe and Fat Amy"

"Wait what?" Aubrey raised her eyebrow "Why can't we?"

"Well because it's a suprise..." the tall brunette mumbled.

Aubrey knew she was lying but she let it loose.

Chloe turned her phone horizantaly waiting for the video to load. Amy leaned agaisnt her shoulder trying to watch the trailer.

"Whoa!" Chloe exclaimed turning red.

"Damn this is-"

"Ah Ah!" Stacie shut the australian up putting her finger towards her lips.

Amy coughed it down continuing watching the video.

"But I want to watch Stacie!" Emily whined trying to push against Amy who resisted.

"Nope Emily, in fact this movie will teach you things in the future" Stacie winked at her who crossed her hands over her chest.

"What is it?" Aubrey raised her eyebrow eyeing the tall brunette.

"You'll get to know" she flashed a smile proceeding to get her coffee.

"Well that was entertaining Stace" Chloe took a deep breadth as she switched off her phone as Amy agreed.

"Hey wheres Beca?"

"Still sleeping, Ill try to wake her up" The redhead got up from her comfy seat and went towards the brunettes room.

Chloe pushed the door open happening to see a empty bed as she heard silent screams coming from the bathroom. "Beca?" the redhead rushed in the bathroom.

"In here" the brunette screeched as she tried to open the door.

Chloe found the brunette on the floor and the side of her forehead bleeding. "Beca! You're head!" she rushed to help the brunette who was finding it difficult to get up as her ankle was twisted. Chloe leaped her hands under the brunettes and helped her towards the bed. "Aubrey! Can you get the first AID box!" she shouted hoping the blonde would heart her. "Beca what on earth happened to you?" she touched her forehead trying to stop the bleeding.

"I slipped on the bathroom floor and I just couldn't reflex to turn and I hit my head...I think...Ow Ow...My head just hurts" she mumbled sitting on the bed.

"Damn it Beca couldn't you be more careful?" the redhead wiped away the blood which continued to bleed.

"Well I'm sorry, I felt bad when you said 'It hurts' earlier so I got up a few minutes when you left. Fuck dude what are you doing that hurts!"

"Whoa Hobbit what happened to you?" Aubrey soon entered the room quickly placing the box on the bed while getting cotton wool and bandages. The rest of the bellas followed in wondering why the redhead needed a first aid box.

"She slipped in the bathroom" Chloe answered the questions which were in the bellas heads as she took medicine from the box and applied it on the brunettes head.

"Chloe that hurts!" she squealed clenching her fists agaisnt the bed shutting her eyes closed.

"Its pretty deep" Aubrey added observing as she cut the bandage while tiring the cotton wool.

"Yeah we might have to get it checked out Becs" Chloe said while attaching the wool and bandaging the brunettes head.

"Do you feel okay Beca?" added Emily who was worried.

"Damn Shortstack you didnt cry, pretty deep wound too"

"There done" Chloe said putting the things back in the box "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"Im fine" Beca added lying about the headache which is currently occuring. The brunette realized she was looking straight towards Chloes boobs, she turned red looking away as Aurbey raised her eyebrow.

"How about you eat something and we can head to the hostpital to check you out" Chloe said pushing the brunettes chin up towards her . "Stacie make an appointment"

"Yeah...okay but please no hostpitals! Im fine" Beca pushed her self up and took a step collapsing immediately.

Chloe reacted quickly and leaped her arms under her and safely putting her back on the bed. "Hey are you okay what happened?"

"My leg, I forgot I twisted it.." She mumbled under her breadth just enough for Chloe to hear.

"Okay thats it, Hobbit you are clearly not feeling well, we are going to the hostpital whether you like it or not, Chloe get her dressed Ill ask Stacie to bring in a ambulance too"

"Okay thanks Bree" Chloe added as she gestured to Emily to get the brunettes clothes.

"Ill text CR and Maria to meet us there" Amy added getting out her phone.

The doctor came from Becas room and entered the waiting room where the bellas were seated.

"Is she okay Doc?" Chloe stood up asking.

"Hi Miss Beale, Becas injuries were very minor when you brought her in but her CT scans showed that she has been having a heavy headache since you brought her in and her MRI shows that she has had internal bleeding in her brain" he paused before continuing. "We will have to keep her overnight for observation"

 **Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed please leave your reviews down below on what you think about this chapter and whether I should continue. Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys thank you so much for reviewing a single comment makes a difference :) Hope you enjoy!**

"Chloe it's going to be fine" CR added trying to calm the redhead.

"I swear if she dies" the redhead mumbled stressing out.

"Shut up Chlo! She's not going to die okay?, It's just one surgery she's going to be fine, the doctors are just going to fix her brain stop the bleeding and she'll be fine, okay?"

Chloe kept quiet staring into her captains eyes. Chloe had the worst day ever she didn't meant this to happen, she made the brunette get up in the morning and thats how she slipped, she kept telling her self that it wasn't her fault but she knew it was.

"Chloe calm down shortstacks gonna be fine" Amy added assurring the redhead.

"Maybe we should go for lunch" suggested Stacie.

"Im not hungry" Chloe mumbled as Aubrey glared at her. "Okay I am" the redhead rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Chloe, maybe you'll feel better once you eat" Maria added smiling, as Chloe agreed thankful that he bellas were with her.

"Ill stay here in the waiting room, and wait for Becas updates" Aubrey said sitting on the couch.

"What do you want to eat?" Chloe asked the blonde.

"McSpicy burger and fried chips, make sure Fat Amy doesn't eat them"

"Cant make promises" Chloe added

"Okay, call us when you get a update on her" Stacie kissed the blonde on her forehead and winked.

"Can we go to mac donalds?" Emily asked .

Aubrey took a deep breadth watching the bellas leave. "Beca you better be okay" she whispered.

The bellas were walking down the streets to mac donalds. Chloe was glad she had her bellas around to cheer her up, even though her favourite brunette wasn't here. While they were walking a guy on his phone was running and knocked down Emily and Chloe.

"Watch where you're going!" the man searched for his phone quickly.

"What the fuck? You watch wear where you're going you moran!" Chloe snapped back as anger filled in her eyes. She hadn't felt this feeling before except when Amy had lost her precious ear rings.

"Gee woman you're the moran" the man stood up quickly running his fingers over his phone.

Chloe glared at him, he looked up wondering why she wasn't apologizing. Her eyes were blazing like there was a fire aura around. He muttered something the redhead couldn't hear and he sincerely apologized quickly and went off.

"Nobody messes with the redhead!" Amy yelled to the running man as she turned towards Chloe who was raising her eyebrow at the Australian woman. "Sorry" muttered Amy.

Chloe shrugged off her feeling before helping Emily up. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah" Emily said taking a few steps back scared of the redhead. When Chloe gets mad she is really mad, you could feel the air get heavier everytime you look into her eyes. Nobody messes with the fiery redhead.

"Damn red, no bad" Stacie said before continuing to walk.

"He's such a moran" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You probably made him pee his pants" Amy snorted as the girls laughed. Emily smiled watching how the redheads mood immediately changed.

"Aubrey!" a voice called out which alerted the blonde.

"Jesse?" Aubrey raised her eyebrow confused.

"How's Beca? Is she okay? what happened? Can we see her? I came here soon as possible" he rambled

"Slow down, Beca had slipped in the bathroom she had internal bleeding in her brain and shes in surgery"

"Surgery?" his face dropped as the blonde nodded.

"Miss Beale?"

Aurbey stood up facing the doctor realizing she hadn't corrected the doctor that Chloe and the girls went out for lunch.

"How's Beca?" Jesse jumped to the question.

"Becas surgery went well, except there were a few minor complications with her leg, so she will have to stay another night, would you like to meet her?"

"Yes please" Aubrey said while taking out her phone and started texting Chloe.

Aubrey and Jesse entered the room seeing the brunette lying on the bed with her leg and forehead bandaged.

"Becaw!" he rushed to her side "Beca are you okay?"

"Hey Jesse..." she mumbled weakly "Yeah Im fine"

"Her condition is not great so we will be have to do on and off check ups" The doctor said before leaving.

"Thank you doc" she said quietly enough for him to hear. She was relieved the brunette was alive and awake. The doctor nodded and left the room.

Jesse kissed the brunette "I was so worried" he realized her leg was bandaged "What happened to you're leg?"

"I twisted it when I fell" the brunette was sad that the bellas weren't here to see her, she was sad that her redhead hadn't been here she then noticed Aubrey standing in the back arms crossed as she was looking at her phone. "Jesse...can you get me some ice chips?"

"Anything for you, Ill be back" He gave a quick kiss to her head and rushed out of the door before mumbling to Aubrey "Keep an eye on her"

"No kidding trebble" she smirked rolling her eyes after he left. "Hey hobbit, How you feeling"

"Terrible" she mumbled before looking at her.

"So you and Jesse?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"Yeah" she muttered looking straight into the blondes eyes. "Wheres Chloe and the rest?"

"They went to buy lunch, I had to get Chloe out of this place"

Beca sighed "I want to get out here Posen"

"I know, just one more day and we are good to go"

Beca groaned as she heard the door open.

"Shortstack!" Amy yelled happy to see the brunette awake.

"Amy" Beca smiled seeing the rest of the bellas fill in.

"Beca! How you feeling?" Chloe asked as she handed Aubrey her food.

"Well my head is spinning and Im hungry, Posen what'd you have in there" The brunette chuckled opening her mouth gesturing that she is hungry.

"Are you up for a burger" The blonde asked as she started eating the chips.

"We bought you taco bell" Chloe gestured to the bag as she knew the brunette would do anything to eat Taco bell.

"Yasss, Beale thank you" she smiled looking into Chloes eyes. Chloes eyes was like a hundred moods mixed into one now, the redhead made her eyes even more attractive while Beca was trying to figure out something she didn't even know.

"Aca-Akward Silence" Amy stated as CR nudged her to be quiet.

"Well seriously I'm in bed, feed meee" the brunette dragged her words whinning as she smiled finally sitting up.

The bellas all laughed as Chloe took out the food from the bag and sat beisdes her. They indeed missed their dark and twisty friend. Emily was telling Beca and Aubrey how the jerk who knocked down Chloe and her, and how Chloe went all fiery mode. The girls enjoyed laughing and obviously how Amy was stealing the blondes fries. Chloe watched Beca laugh and was happy that her brunette was back.

Jesse entered the room "Sorry Beca" he paused seeing the bellas in the room and noticed immediately that Chloe was feeding Beca beside her. "The line was really long" his voice trailed off when he realized they had already brought food. "So how you feeling?" he decided to change the subject. Chloe stood up and to throw the food in the bin.

"Yeah Im fine" the brunette smiled as the girls were continuing to talk. Jesse slowly slipped near Beca as he held her hand joining the conversation.

"So you and Jesse?" Stacie noticed the movement Jesse was doing.

"Yup! Me and my girl" the boy flashed a goofy smile while kissing the brunette on her cheek and squeezed her hand slightly.

"Yeah" Beca smiled glancing at Chloe who was smiling back.

"Well wow, not bad Jesse!" Emily said closing the silence which was occuring.

The doctor entered the room and he smiled at the crowd before checking on Becas leg "Well good news Miss Mitchell, You can go home today, you're leg seams to be healing quite quickly."

Becas face lit up as she heard this. "Thats great, Beca you can go home" Jesse smiled at her.

"Just take these medicines for the headache" the doctor said giving a a sachet of pills to her.

"Okay Doc, thank you"

"Fill out the forms outside and then you're good to go.

"Ill do that" Aubrey said as she went out of the room followed by the doctor.

Back home Chloe gently helped Beca back on the couch as she closed the door switching the AC on.

"Thanks Chlo" Beca smiled.

"Anytime" She smiled back as she sat on the bed "Beca, I just want to say Im really sorry about making you get up in the morning, It was my fault that you are like this and Im-"

Beca saw tears rolling down the redheads face "Hey" the brunette grabbed Chloes hand "Its fine okay? It's not your fault and besides Im fine now" she smiled locking her eyes to hers, her eyes were a light grey when tears dropped down. "Seriously Chlo, you've done alot for me and Im thankful for that"

Chloe nodded as she prepared her bed on the floor "Next week you're sleeping on the ground" she winked as Beca rolled her eyes laughing.

 **Hey guys thank you for reading please leave you're reviews on what you think about this chapter and give you're own opinions it helps alot :) What do you think I should do in the next chapter? I might add it ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews they help alot :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and comment down below youre ideas and opinions ;) Ive been working on this chapter please comment down youre opinions!**

 **Warning: This chapter has alot of teasing ;)**

2 weeks has passed since Becas accident and the brunette had changed, a good change. She and Jesse have been hanging out alot, late night talks and dates. The bellas have performed many performances which made them even famous. But as usual Beca will always be the same grumpy human that Chloe Beale would love.

This morning Chloe was woken up by Aubrey. Who came running in her room with a huge barden t shirt and her long PJs. "Chloe!" she said hoping the redhead would wake up "Chloe! Wake up you have to!" she said excitedly almost stepping on the petite brunette who was sleeping on the floor.

"Bree?" Chloe stretched her hands not much as she was on the couch. "What is it? Never expected you to wake up this early-"

"Nobody cares!" she scooted the redhead over as she looked into the redheads eyes.

"Bree I've never seen you like this, whats up?" she chuckled raising her eyebrow.

"Okay Yesterday night Stacie and I had the best, and when I mean best I mean best sex ever!"

"Wait what?!" now it was the redheads turn to be excited. "Details! Spill, I mean I knew Stacie would be amazing and all, but to make you this happy really?" Chloe laughed gesturing Aubrey to go on.

"Nobody wants to hear about you and Stacie Posen" Beca groaned from the floor shifting her position.

"Oh shut up Hobbit, It's not like you and trebble have done anything either" she smirked sticking her tongue out at the brunette.

Chloe snorted as Beca mumbled "True"

"So go on!" Chloe insisted as Aubrey told her the whole story between the two bellas as Beca covered her ears with her pillow.

When the bellas were all up they sat together on the couch talking about eachothers lives

"Hey how about we do Secret Santa for christmas?" Chloe said

"Thats actually not a bad idea Chloe!" Emily said excitedly.

"Yeah we have like a week and a half left too"

"But I dont like shopping!" Beca groaned sipping her coffee.

"Oh c'mon It will be fun!" Chloe said while sitting near Beca squishing her between her and the arm rest.

"Again Beale, Lily is not contagious there's whole other couch for you to discover!"

The bellas laughed at this, they never found it weird because Chloe would always sit near her favortie brunette.

"I bite" Lily whispered while licking her lips.

"So what time are we going?"

"We can heat things up by going in pairs!"

Amy said as the girls just sighed at the Australias crazy plans.

"Well I've written eveyones names so pick" Aubrey said before jumbling up peices of paper on the coffee table.

They eached picked a note and unfolded it.

"Oh I love my person, easy to get" Stacie added smirking looking around the bellas.

"My person is actually sweet" Emily added "So how are we doing pairs?"

"Well, the usual pairs. Me, Lily and Legacy, Stacie and Aubrey, Maria and CR and Shortstacks and red"

"Why is it always me and Chloe" the brunette crossed her hands over her chest sighing as she looked over to the redhead. Beca actually didn't mind been with the rredhead, she just wanted to tease her.

Aubrey looked over to Stacie who smirked at her. "Me and Auby are gonna have fun" the blonde turned red rolling her eyes.

"Because you love me" the redhead smirked giving a quick peck to the brunettes cheek and cuddling up closer towards her.

"True" Beca admitted rolling her eyes. "So when is this due? Please tell me not on christmas because we have like another 2 weeks for that"

"How about tomorrow night?" CR suggested

"Yeah since we are free today, we can go shopping now"

"Alrighty then Legacy, Lily lets go" Amy declared as she stood up and stole 20 bucks from Beca on the way to the door.

"Wait what why are we going now?" Emily said jumping over the bellas legs to get her purse on the counter.

"Hey Amy I saw that!" Beca spotted the bella slipping the note in her bra. "Aw c'mon Amy dont so thaaat!" she frowned.

"Shortstack it has my boob juice, you still want it?"

"Say no" CR chuckled winking at the brunette who rolled her eyes."Just leave Amy" Lily hopped and followed the two bellas out.

"Well should we go too?" Aubrey looked over to Stacie who agreed.

"Maybe we could stop by the bedroom too?" Stacie added smirking running her hands over the blondes thigh while getting up. Aubrey nodded as she turned red, she looked at Chloe who gave the brightest smile and Aubrey got up to get changed.

"Babe you want to go now?" Maria asked looking at CR reassuringly.

"Maybe we can go after we do our massages" she winked pulling her girlfriend up as the both held hands and giggling towards the door.

"What's with everyone and sex" Beca said once they were the only ones in the living room.

"Oh c'mon let them enjoy themselves" Chloe looked at the brunette who sighed gazing at her blue eyes.

"We arent going now right to shop?"

"Nope we'll go later in the evenning but we can spend some quality time together, " the redhead winked as she got up to make popcorn.

"Ugh that sucks" the brunette teased sticking her tongue out.

"Shut it Mitchell you'll enjoy it" Chloe looked back at her doing a sexy down move.

"Rocking it Beale" she replied sarcastically and Chloe laughed.

"Hey, you two we are heading out" Aubrey announced giggling as Stacie chased her towards the door.

"Byeeee" Stacie said before kissing the blonde on her lips.

"Bye" Beca stated rolling her eyes. "Chloe hurry up with the popcorn!" she looked towards the kitchen.

"How'd you know im making popcorn" the redhead said from the kitchen.

"I can smell it girl" Beca grinned looking at the balcony boredly

"Not so dumb after all huh?" Chloe chuckled.

"Hey! Take that back" Beca said before getting up and going towards the kitchen waiting for the redhead while leaning on the counter.

"Make me" Chloe came from the kitchen and winked at the brunette.

"You know if we went one on one, I think we would know who would win, so I'm suggesting you should take it back" Beca raised her eyebrow striking a pose while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? If you're just being all toughy and wanting sex because you're turned on with the rest of the bellas you could have just asked me" Chloe said smirking which made Beca speechless for a few seconds. "Earth to moon Becs" Chloe winked and heard the microwave as she went to get the popcorn.

"Wait- wha-what I-I nev-er said I wanted sex from you!" Beca muttered.

"Oh thats too bad cus I wasnt going to give you any" Chloe said walking towards her with a bowl of popcorn winking again.

Chloe enjoyed herself teasing the little brunette, she loved how Beca gets all flustered and shy. Beca on the other hand couldn't do anything to stop the redhead, Chloe would just keep on getting closer towards like knocking down all her defences.

"Cute and precious Beca do you want popcorn?" Chloe said as she sat at the balcony.

"I'm not cute, dont ever call me cute I am dark and mysterious and I have a badass look" she called out while sitting on the deck with Chloe.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but Becs but you do _not_ have a badass look" The redhead smiled while eating popcorn.

"Please my badass look probably scares people from there shoes!"

Chloe chuckled "If you mean 'people' then you mean 'adorable cute kittens'? then yes. Before they wobble over to lick you're cute face"

The brunette frowned and glared at Chloe who kept on smiling.

"Awwwhh look at the kittens coming over to you! How adorable" Chloe couldn't hold back her laughs.

Baca just rolled her eyes as she reached for the popcorn.

"So how's things with you and Jesse?"

Beca hesitated before answering "Well we've been going out alot these days and he's probably got some nerdy gesture to take me out tonight so I yeah are pretty good" she half smiled not looking at the redhead.

"Thats good" Chloe smiled even though she was hiding her true face.

"What about you?" Beca asked raising her eyebrow "Have you been seeing anyone?"

"You know me Becs just waiting for the right one" Chloe smiled _. Just waiting for you Becs._ "C'mon act least someone?"

"Nope" the redhead answered dragging the 'P'.

The comfortable silence grew as the two girls continued to eat popcorn, it was moments like these they enjoyed the most. Where you dont have to say anything or start a conversation to close the awkwardness.

Becas phone buzzed as she looked down to it.

 _Nerd: Hey Becs, what you doing? :3_

Beca looked at the message for some time, she started to feel that Jesse needed to spend more time with the trebbles so Beca couldn't spend time with the bellas and when she means bellas right now she means Chloe, but then again Beca knew Jesse was just trying to be a supportive boy friend so she texted him back.

 _Me: Hanging out with Chloe_

 _Nerd: Oh..._

 _Nerd: Alone?_

 _Nerd: Do u want to get some coffee?_

 _Me: Not in a mood Nerd, raincheck? :3_

 _Nerd: Dinner?_

 _Me: Fine_

 _Me:But please not Joes Pizza again_

 _Nerd:Trust me I've got somewhere special tonight_

 _Me: Nerd :)_ 3

Beca looked up putting her phone back in her pocket and realized Chloe was still here. "Sorry, that was Jesse"

"Oh thats fine, Plans tonight?"

"Yep he said he's going to take me somewhere different today" Beca wondered where the blonde boy would actaully take her

Chloe smiled again hiding her true face "That's great Becs, did you pick out a outfit?"

"Um do i need to?"

"Well yeah, its a date"

"Well, I've been having these dates almost everyday" Beca laughed "Ill just put on something I have already"

"Fine dont show you're inner beauty" Chloe rolled her eyes and winked at the brunette. "Tv?"

"Sure"

When the bellas came back with their shopping bags they had lunch and Aubrey and Stacie decided to bake dessert while the rest of the bellas were gathered in the living room chatting.

Stacie looked over to Aubrey who was eating chocolate secretly.

"Auby maybe leave some chocolate for the brownie" Stacie chuckled as she kissed the blonde.

"Ill think about that" Aubrey said with a wink as Stacie kept kissing the blonde because of the sweetness of her lip.

"Do you want a peice of chocolate" Aubrey asked pulling back from the continuous soft kisses.

"Nah, it tastes better this way" Stacie gave a flirtatious wink and kissed her again as Aubrey smiled.

"Wow Staubrey is hitting up" Amy said purposely loud so th

"Ugh, get a room guys! You ruined chocolate for me!"

"Oh I can change that" Chloe said smirking as Be a turned red.

"Bechloe!" Amy whispered snorting as Beca daggered towards Amy which made her quiet. The door bell rang as Beca looked at the time "Shit its 6 already? Someone open the door I need to get ready!" the brunette said before rushing to her room.

Stacie sighed as none of the bellas wanted to move from their comfortable spots she went and opened the door seeing Jesse dressed in a smart tie and long black sleeved shirt with dressed black longs with a bunch of roses.

"Roses?" Stacie said smirking "Becs likes Daisys"

Jesse didn't expect to see Stacie as he felt embarassed bringing the brunette roses and not Daisys. "Um is Beca there?"

"Yeah she's getting ready" said Stacie before going back in continuing to bake.

Beca slipped on a her usual black leggings and a white tank top with a black jacket. She retied her hair and slipped on her strapped dressy shoes. She went out and got her purse as she waved at Jesse realizing he was dressed smartly. "Hey" she smiled.

"You look grest Becs" he smiled handing her the roses.

"Thanks" she went and gave them to Aubrey gesturing to put them in a vase. Before leaving she went up to Chloe not looking at her directly "Hey Im sorry we couldn't go shopping, Tomorrow morning ?"

Chloe smiled placing her hand on top of Becas "That's fine Becs, now go have fun"

Beca felt a tingle the moment the redhead touched her hand and she smiled back waving to the rest of the bellas as she left with Jesse.

 **Hey guys thank you so much for reading :) What do you think about this chapter? and what do y'all think about the teasing? Leave you're reviews and comments down below they really help :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter :) Please review down below they help alot :)** Around 10Pm the girls were all in their rooms. Chloe brushed her teeth looking into the mirror she wondered when the brunette was coming back or maybe she was staying the night with Jesse even though they live right across but even then Beca would normally be back home around 8 or 9. Since Beca was going to spend the night with Jesse the redhead thought she would watch a movie and eat Rocky road ice cream.

Chloe went out of her room in one of Becas over seized t shirt and her own pink underwear which couldn't be seen. Normally the redhead would wear this outfit when Beca wasn't around or when the bellas were sleeping. She felt more comfortable and less miserable knowing that Beca is with Jesse.

The apartment door unlocked as Chloe shot up from her spot while pausing her movie. She looked back seeing the brunette walk in. "Beca?"

"Chloe? What are you doing up? Its almost 11" she walked in before placing the keys in the bowl.

"Um I just felt like watching a movie" she stated feeling awkward. "Care to join?" the redhead lifted the box of ice cream.

Beca sighed and got a spoon from the kitchen and sat near the redhead poking her spoon in the ice cream.

"By the way I went with Aubrey to shop for secret santa if thats ok.."

"Yeah thats fine"

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were going to spend the night with Jesse?"

"Nope I'm not sure what's happening between us" she said picking out the chocolate chips from the ice cream.

"Is everything ok?"

"Well he asked me to marry him"

Chloe was surprised by this sentence she didn't know what to say.

Beca continued "I told him it was too soon and that we just started dating, he understood but then he wanted me to move in with him when we return back to Georgia"

"Thats good? Small steps?" Chloe said as her voice sounded like she was questioning her self, she wasn't sure how it was supposed to sound.

"Not really, It means I have to move out from the bella house which I dont ever want to do" Beca looked at Chloe and interacted with her eyes that were shining even in the dark.

"Oh...so he did you tell him that?"

"Yeah, but then he said that I wouldn't move in with him because I put the bellas over him and that I put _you_ over him" she paused as she realized she made Chloe in a awkward position.

"Im sorry..." Chloe whispered as that was the only thing she could say right now.

"Its not you're fault" Beca gave her a reassuring smile which made the tension less awkward even when they were unconsciously getting closer to eachother. "Then he gave a lecture about how we aren't moving forehead and how we are staying in once place"

"What happened after?"

"Well I told him that I can't be with a guy who wants to move so fast and jump into moving in with eachother before even getting married and then he was about to state that was what he was trying to imply but then I told him it was too soon. And I couldn't even walk off because he took me on a freaking cruise" Beca couldn't help but laugh.

"How did you get off?"

"I kinda had to use you're way of 'scolding people' to get the captain to turn the ship around" Beca chuckled as Chloe smiled.

"Well I'm sorry on what happened"

"It's fine" Beca paused before continuing "Beale, is that my t shirt?" the brunette raised her eyebrow.

Chloe bit her lip from trying to laugh "No..."

"Beale..." Beca said getting the scent of Chloes Mandarin shampoo.

Chloe smirked grinning as she looked at brunettes lips. She looked back up smiling "You know I like you're t shirts" Chloe leaned in as they were inches apart for some time before Beca pulled back.

"Whatever" Beca rolled her eyes realizing it was cold. "Can you turn the heater on?"

"What its so hot!"

"Have you stepped outside Beale?"

"Have you stepped inside Mitchell?" Chloe paused and rethought what she just said as Beca laughed raising her eyebrow.

"It's cold Beale!" Beca said before getting up to change into her night clothes.

"Stop whining"

"It's cold!" Beca delcared again yelling from their room.

Chloe rolled her eyes and continued eating her ice cream waiting for Beca to change. When the brunette came back she plonked her self near Chloe digging her spoon in the bucket.

"Chlo, Its cold"

Chloe sighed ignoring the brunette as she unpaused her movie.

"Cold..." Beca declared again purposely trying to annoy the redhead. "Can you just turn the heater on, Its cold!"

Chloe immediately moved on top of Beca pressing her on the couch leaning close to her "If you dont stop going on about how cold it is, Ill give you a reason to feel hot" she smirked licking her lips for show.

Beca didn't realize how close she was towards the redhead. Their forehead touched which gave Beca a electric wake up call to move away but she didn't want to. Chloe made her feel safe, why would she move away? She looked at the redhead as he features were brought out with her redhair dangling. Her eyes were bigger than before which caught Chloe looking at the brunettes lips. Beca felt dry like she needed to be hydrated asap! Beca was about to panic before the redhead placed her delicate lips on hers. Beca didn't know what to do, she was hesistating but relaxed immediately her lips were so soft you could taste the cherryness of her lip balm. Becas eyes snapped open which made Chloe pull back for the sudden reaction.

"Ch-chloe" Beca couldn't make out words the adrenaline was running in her mind. She couldn't do this to Jesse, he is a good guy, even though things didn't work out today she didn't want to leave Jesse. Thats what a good girlfriend would do...right? "Chloe...I dont want to ruin our friendship...can we just stay...friends?"

Chloe couldn't think, she felt like a wave of thorns came and washed her away. She couldn't say anything either, her heart got peirced several times by the thorns. The brunettes words kept repeating in her head. She wish she hadn't gotten so close to Beca, all these years why couldn't she move on? Thoughts kept flushing over the redheads mind.

"Chloe...say something please?"

Chloe kept to realization she hadn't spoken for some time, her eyes were filled with hurt the brunette couldnt look at her. The redhead sat up looking at her "Um y-yeah it's fine...we should get some sleep" she mumbled the last bit half smiling and rushing to the room.

Beca sat up and smacked her head "Why are you such a idiot!" thats it, its over Chloe would never speak to Beca again. "Ugh stupid Mitchell..."

The next morning Beca had suprisingly woken up first, she looked at Chloe wjo was sleeping at the end of the room facing the wall. Memories rushed in seeing the redhead like this, she brushed her teeth and decided to make coffee.

"Amy? When did you start getting up early?"

"Could say the some about you, I made coffee" she gestured.

Beca grabbed a cup and poured the coffee from the pot. It tasted odd but Be a knew Amy wasn't the best coffee maker. It was either Stacie, Aubrey or Chloe... _Chloe._

"So _why_ are you up shortstack?"

"Not in a mood" the brunette covered her self with the cup while pulling her legs towards her.

"C'mon Im you're best friend, you know you can tell me anything" Beca still refused to tell the boisterous blonde. "Is it about Chloe and you too having sex and it been really good?"

"W-what?" the brunette immediately turned red. "Why would you think that?"

"Oops okay nevermind that was just a dream"

"Ugh ew dude!"

Amy laughed "C'mon now tell me"

"Yesterday Chloe kissed me, and I freaking told her that we should just be friends!"

"Shortstack why would you do that? You know Chloe has been loving since you moved in with the bellas"

"Yeah but you should have seen her fac- wait what?" Beca paused "What did you just say?"

"Please tell you knew about Chloe...cus I don't think you were supposed to hear that" Fat Amy gritted her teeth.

Beca couldn't believe what she just heard, it explains everything. The brunettes eyes widened "Amy..."

"Yeah?"

"I need to go shopping...Get dressed fast you're coming with me!" Beca got up and rushed to change.

"So you need to shop for sex clothes?"

Beca popped her head out from the room glaring at Fat Amy.

"Or not" Amy declared getting up to change "You're no fun shortstacks"

"Just get dressed!"

The morning went fast while Fat Amy and Beca were shopping. Meanwhile at the apartment Aubrey woke up surpised not seeing the bubbly redhead making coffee. "Chlo?" she entered the room wondering whether Beca had spent the night with Jesse. "Beale wake up! You gotta help me make breakfast!"

"Not now Aubrey..." Chloe muttered as tears rolled down her cheek.

Aubrey raised her eyebrow. There was no way the redhead just declined to wake up in the morning and make breakfast. She closed the door and went up to the redhead. "Um, Wheres Beca?"

"I dont know..."

"Chlo...is everything alright?"

"Yeah..." she mumbled.

"Okay then c'mon get up"

Chloe didn't move, she didn't want to fsce mornings anymore espically not after what Beca said to her yesterday.

"Chloe!" Aubrey raised her voice as Chloe sat up pulling her legs closer towards her. "I want to go home"

"What? Beale what has got into you?" Aubrey sat down realizing the redhead has been crying, her eyes were dark and felt cold like there was a ball of hurt clotting up..

Chloe sighed explaining everything what happened yesterday night.

"Im sorry Chlo..." Aubrey pulled her in for a hug which Chloe needed.

Chloe wiped her tears "Im fine" she nodded to herself and got up to change. "Ill meet you in 5"

"Okay.." Aubrey said watching the redhead move across the room to the bathroom. She sighed whispering to her self before leaving "You broke her hobbit..."

 **Hey guys thank you so much for reading please leave down your reviews below I know this chapter is kinda short but Ive been busy and Ive really wanted to share this chapter with you guys. So will Beca change things with Chloe? Or will Chloe never be known as the bubbly redhead? What do you think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**hey guys thank you for the reviews they help alot :) Hope you enjoy this chapter and dont give up on me because this story is going really good because of y'all. You're reviews make a difference in everyone's stories :)**

"What Beca I dont understand"

"Im sorry Jesse, It's just not going to work out

"Beca, please I screwed up on that date I just wanted us to move foreward" he grabbed the brunettes hands towards his.

"Jesse..you can't just ask me to marry you or make me move in with you!" sge pulled back glaring into his eyes. His eyes was dark, they had changed earlier His eyes was soft and kind almost like Chloes but it was way different now. It was like in desperate for love.

"Beca I just want us to move-"

"Well we are moving to fast! I know you've been trying but you're pulling me away from my friends and I know you dont like Chloe dont deney it! But I need my best friend along with me, and if you cant be in the same room with Chloe I can't be in the same room with you"

"But Beca 2 years ago we were perfect together and Im sorry I broke it off I just thought that we weren't moving foreward and Chloe just ruined us this year dont you see?"

"Im telling you again! If you can't be in the same room with Chloe then I can't be in the same room with you! Chloe was there when _you weren't"_

These words echoed in the boys mind. He didn't know what to say, he watched the brunette turn away from him "Becaw?" he just lost the girl he had badly wanted.

In the evening the bellas were gathered in the living room. When Aubrey organized everyones gifts she entered the room happening to see Chloe and Beca away from eachother. The redhead was with Stacie talking about her studies and the brunette was fidgeting with her fingers continuously looking up and down at the redhead. The blonde found this annoying as she realized how quiet the room was, normally the brunette would be whinning about something Chloe told her or they would be arguing about who would sleep on the couch the next day. Nope today was different CR looked towards Aubrey raising her eyebrow "Hey, Aubrey any time with the gifts"

Aubrey came back to her conscious and landed the box of gifts on the table. She was the the bella who would organize everything, the one who would be there an hour early for a job interview the one who would act causual infront of a guy or more like girl she loves and adores, the one who was always calm and collected. The redhead always recognized her a cheetah, calm and collected ready to attack the prey.

"Whats with the boxes?"

"It's Aubrey Ems" Fat Amy chuckled as the blonde rolled her eyes.

"So how are we doing this?"

"Well we can make it fun and guess peoples names, if we get it right then the person gives the gift if not then the other person tells who got the gift"

"Yeah sure" Aubrey said before gesturing for Fat Amy to go first

"Hmmm shortstack?"

"Nope" Beca smiled

"Well I thought it was you since you dragged me to go shopping with you for-"

"Amy!" Beca slapped her hand across the australians mouth as she apologized.

"It was Me" Chloe said giving the blonde her gift "I suggest you take a peak at it and not pull it out" the redhead said as she winked.

"Oh I like where this is going red" Amy said before opening the box. Fat Amy chuckled at the redhead who was smiling back. "Thanks red"

"Any time"

"Wait what was it?" Maria added curious

"Oh something special" CR continued "I helped her with it"

"Ah that explains"

"Okay Im going" Aubrey said before looking at the bellas faces "Legacy?"

"Yup! the young bella let her smile escape that she was holding in as Aubrey reached for her gift with her name. She unwrapped it seeing a red mid thighed velvet- styled dress which had a low cut at the sides. Aubrey was actually stunned " Are you serious?"

"Merry Christmas" Emily smiled at her happy that the blonde liked it.

Aubrey hugged Legacy before she reached out seeing a mini coffee maker.

"Yeah I got that since Stacie is gonna keep on mixing weird things in yours" Emily added snickering at the tall brunette.

Aubrey yelped in excitement as she kissed Stacie "Well now that can be yours" she paused looking at Beca who had the wildest smile ever "And now hobbits you can have you're perfect coffee"

"Yass!" the brunette threw her hands up excited.

"Okay my turn!" said Stacie who annouced Lilys name who nodded no.

"Me love" CR said winking at the tall brunette who reached for her gift. "Ooo Oh Aubrey we are gonna have fun for the rest of the three weeks"

Aubrey turned red as Stacie pulled out her tight skirt which Aubrey loved "This will look so hot on me"

"It will" Stacie said kissing the blonde on her cheek "But I'm not giving it to you!"

Aubrey pouted as Stacie thanked Cynthia Rose.

"Okay can I go please?" Emily said gesturing her apologizes for not letting the others go as she was super excited.

"Go on Ems"

Legacy thought before calling out Beca. Beca nodded no as Maria annouced that it was her and she the gift. "Oh my gosh, OH-MA-ACA-GEE-" she exclaimed as Maria laughed at the girls reaction.

Emily held out a black jacket with the writing 'Bellas For Life' in white. "Its amazing Maria I love it thank you so much!"

Maria went next as she recieved a black sequined choker and a purple long hoodie which had a geko printed on the side. "Well what more can I expect" Maria laughed as she thanked Lily while trying out the choker.

Beca was about to go next before Lily pointed a stick towards Aubrey who flinched immediately. "Gee woman" Aubrey said before Stacie tossed a black bag towards Lily. "Before you kill my girl" Stacie said laughing with the rest of the bellas.

Lily looked in the back happening to find 3 Shurikens, A pen knife and a lighter. She looked up smiling at Stacie which made everyone suprised.

"Stacie are you trying to make Lily a murderer?" Beca whispered as the girls laughed.

"Fat Amy?" Beca asked as the blonde exaggerated on how Beca and her thought alike and that was destiny that Amy got her for secret santa.

Beca unwrapped her gift seeing a new headset "Omg Amy! This is the Newest GT40 model!"

"Dont think I dont listen to you're boring conversations of you needing a new mixing set, I started off with the Headset" Amy said laughing.

"Thank you so much!" Beca threw her self on the blonde who was shocked. "Shortstacks you're giving me a hug" she smirked. "You never give hugs"

Chloe smiled seeing the brunette like this, she loved seeing a happy Beca in front of her, but her smile faded as she realized her gift was either Becas or Aubreys. She wasn't sure whether she was going to he happy or sad if Beca got her. Chloe sighed as she wanted to get over with it "Aubrey?"

"Nope" The moment the redhead heard that her heart started to race.

"Its me.." Beca said slightly avoiding the redhead eyes before she gave her a box.

"Bechloe" Fat Amy whispered as Beca nudged her.

Chloe smiled a bit opening the box. She pulled half the material from the box revealing a long black dress which had cuts in the back. Beca knew it would look good on Chloe as she has the perfect waists. "Thanks Becs" the redhead smiled meeting her eyes for the first time for the day. Chloe didn't want to show how much she loved the dress. It had been something she was saving up money to buy for herself. She right now wanted to hug the DJ and give her continuous annoying kisses on her cheek but ever since yesterday the redhead held her self back.

Beca hoped the redhead would like it more but she understood what was going in her mind. She knew if she didn't reject the redhead she would be jumping on her givng her kisses all over, that's Chloe.

"And CR thats yours!" said Aubrey as she gave the last gift.

CR unwrapped the gift seeing three inch high black heels, and brown boots which she loved. "Oh yeah, whens the next party? My legs are gonna rock the dance floor" she sang as Maria kissed her.

The bellas decided to watch a movie that the redhead recommended. Beca as usual was streaming through phone as she hates watching predictable movies. Chloe wanted to try on her dress, she'd been wanting to ever since she first layed eyes on it. The redhead slowly slipped out of the living room as she was sitting in the back. Beca noticed this as she decided not to follow the redhead, she didn't want to make things worse.

The dress fitted her perfectly, the cuts at the back were across each other which showed the redheads smooth back suiting her back bone. The front was a low cut, just above her chest which showed the perfect amount of cleavage.

The redhead smiled looking at the bathroom mirror. She noticed at the side on her shoulder a note attached to a string to the dress. She carefully pulled the string off making sure not to damage the dress. She unfolded the paper-

 _Chlo, I know I messed up okay..Im a idiot and Im sorry, I dont want us to be like this I hate not talking to u or u just annoying me every second. Im sorry..Chlo I love u..Im serious you're the one who makes the best coffee, You're the one who takes the time to put the bedsheet over me when i fall asleep with my laptop I mean who does that! and You're the one who espically takes care of me when Im sick. I cant think of anyone as perfect as you. And I know im not making much progress by writing you this instead of facing u but Im just scared of loosing you Im scared of not seeing your face again. I dont want u to be my friend i want you to be my girlfriend .Chloe Beale I love u._

 _Beca_

 **Hey guys thank you for reading! What'd you think about Becas apology note? Will Chloe forgive Beca...or will it remain the same awkwardness in every room. Please leave reviews they really help :) Hope you enjoyed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys thank for the reviews them help alot :) Hope you enjoy this chapter please comment down below on what you think!**

Chloe took a deep breadth staring into the note. She wasn't sure whether Beca really meant it, after yesterday and what she said she couldn't even imagine being around the brunette. She stared into the words _I love you_ as she looked at her self in the mirror. She took off the dress and kept it at the top of her cardboard.

"Chlo..."

The redhead turned around realizing she was still dressing. "Oh Aubrey"

"Whatya doing?"

"Um changing actually" Chloe slipped on a black shirt which showed her curves on her body.

"Everything okay between you and hobbit?" she said before closing the door.

"I dont know" the redhead said handing her the note fidgeting with her fingers.

Aubrey read the note and looked up "Never knew hobbit would be this sorry" she smiled chuckling.

"I dont know Bree, I might just leave it alone for some time, yesterday night really woke me up..."

Aubrey looked at the redheads eyes, they were dark and full of hurt. "Okay...If you need anyone to talk to you know where I am..." She gave a reasurring smile.

Chloe smiled watching her leave. She took a deep breadth and hid back her tears.

After the movie finished they said their goodnights and headed back to their rooms. Beca entered the tv room seeing the Chloe curled up near the sofa on the floor. The brunette layed a bedsheet over her and went towards the night stand to unplug her phone. Her phone had been on silent and when she switched it on she had received 3 miss calls and 1 voice message from Jesse. She sighed and listened to the voice mail.

" _Hi_ _Miss Mitchell? This is Dr. Grey, I treated you for you're injuries. Jesse has met in a accident and is admitted to the hostpital, his injuries are critical just wanted you to know."_

Becas eyes widened hearing the message she grabbed her phone and put on her jacket. The brunette checked the time realising it was late in the night. She was about to grab her keys before a hand was placed over hers.

"Ill Drive" Chloe said looking into the brunettes worried eyes. Chloe wasn't sure what was going to happen between them but she didn't want Beca to drive in the night..alone. Beca nodded as they both got in the car and rushed to the hostpital.

The drive was silent as they reached the hostpital. "Um Jesse Swanson?" Beca asked the nurse. "Ah yes Room 203" The two bellas rushed to the room. Beca opened the door seeing the trebble bandaged on his right leg, chest and around his head. He looked at the new vistor. "Beca" he mumbled.

"I'm still on you're _emergency contact_ nerd"

Jesse couldn't help but chuckle which turned into a cough and he groaned as the pain went through his body. "What did you do?"

"I was drunk...and I went to drive" he mumbled as Becas eyes grew.

"What kind of idiot are you?"

"I'm sorry Becs..I was just...sad after you left me..."

Beca looked away as she sighed in relief when the doctor came in. "Dr Grey, how are you?"

"Good, how's he?"

"Well not good. But his lucky he could speak at this moment. He has critical injuries to his chest, his leg and head are stable for now"

"Okay" Beca said realizing Chloe wasn't in the room.

"Beca..." Jesse muttered as the doctor left. Beca went up to him "Yeah?"

"Beca, I'm sorry Ill be a better boy friend. Please give me another chance. If we could move to Seattle-"

"What? Jesse I'm not moving to Seattle with you...Look I just want us to be friends okay?"

Jesse stared at her as he nodded. "Im going to look for Chloe okay?"

Jesse looked away and mumbled something which Beca was sure he said _'Its_ _always Chloe'_ as she left the room.

Beca looked around the hostpital for the redhead when she found her near the window. "Chlo.."

Chloe took a deep breadth before turning towards the brunette "Oh hey Becs...hows he?"

The brunette looked at Chloe, her eyes were the same still hurt. "His fine..." she said under her breadth before dropping her eyes towards her lips she leaned closer towards her and placed her lips on hers. It was still the same cherry scent.

Chloe felt different the kiss was different as before, it was like Beca initiated the kiss. Chloe relaxed as she allowed the kiss to swell in as she sucked the bottom bit of the brunettes lips. Beca pulled back for air, their forehead touched as Chloe closed her eyes taking another deep breadth as she slid her hands on the brunettes waist.

"Beca...If you love me...why did you say you wanted us to just be...friends?"

"Because I was scared..I wasn't prepared for any of this...Im sorry I hadn't realized that you were the one all this years...I just needed to think and..Amy told me about you loving me ever since Barden days...why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I wasn't sure you were ready...I wasn't sure whether you would love me back and I didnt want to end our friendship..."

"Chloe Beale" the brunette paused looking directly at her "I'll say it now..Ill say it forever... _I love you"_

The redhead heard the song "Have you're self a Merry Little Christmas" realizing it was a christmas season, the best season of the year. She smiled as she kissed her continously. "I love you too"

"Im sorry Chloe" the brunette leaned on her below the redhead neck. "Im sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you...I never did you were _the one_. You were always _the one, i never meant to hurt you"_

"Beca..If you think you broke me...You're the one who fixed me" Chloe felt the bruentte smile on her neck as she kissed her forehead. "So actually hows Jesse?"

"Well his stable, he has critical injuries on his chest, I just want to call Benji because he is his best friend and I want him to know for Emily's sake too.." she took out her phone dialing numbers. "And then we can head home" she smiled locking hands with the redheads.

The two bellas came home around 12.15Am gigling at eachother. Beca stumbled to close the door and Chloe was rushing her to bed. "Wine Wine Wine!" Beca said before they started laughing again.

Chloe quickly opened the fridge grabbing the first Wine bottle she would see and rushed back to the tv room grabbing the brunettes hand.

Beca shut the door and kissed the redhead agaisnt it. Chloe put the bottle on the stand as she slid off the brunettes jacket and top while kissing her neck. Beca ran her fingers through the redheads hair helping her strip of her clothes. Chloe pushed her on the bed as she grabbed the bottle and popped it open and started to drink a bit. She handed it to Beca who did the same. This was a night they definitely wouldn't forget.

Aubrey woke up first the next morning along with Stacie. "How about we make breakfast together?" Stacie said pecking the blondes cheek. "Why not?" Aubrey said returning back the kiss. The two decided to make Pancakes and Bacon as CR and Emily got up aswell.

Chloe woke up happened to be burried in chocolate hair as she was spooning the little brunette. Chloe could smell the mandarin scent the brunette had used her shampoo. Chloe couldn't believe what happened last night she smiled at the memories as she got up. She slipped on a t shirt that was on the floor not knowing it was Becas and went out of the room.

"Well you dont look good" said Aubrey as she sipped her coffee.

"Shut it Bree" said Chloe with a playful smirk on her face.

"I think you've been spending too much time with the hobbit"

"Hm" said Chloe with a smirk as she looked at Aubrey directly while she was pouring her coffee.

The blonde almost choked on her coffee when getting the signal the redhead gave her. "Really yesterday night?"

"What yesterday night?" said Stacie curiously as she realized the redheads features. "Omg yay!" she exclaimed giving the redhead a hug "Now CR owns me 100 bucks"

"Wait what?" said Chloe raising her eyebrow.

"Oh nothing just a bit of gambling here and there" the tall brunette snickered. As she went over to CR who was with Emily.

"So how was it?" said Aubrey quirking her eyebrow.

"It was amazing" Chloe mumbled before wavering off the blonde "Im not telling you" she laughed as Aubreys jaw dropped. "Bitch" Chloe winked at her before turning.

When all the bellas were up everyone was happy and awakened as Chloe had sat near her usual seat near the brunette.

"All right Bechloe is back!" Amy yelled gesturing to the two bellas.

Beca rolled her eyes as Chloe kissed the brunette. Maria and Fat Amy was suprised seeing this as the bellas had passed the message to them.

"Oh yeah you guys Jesse has met in a accident" Beca added as the girls were surprised.

"Oh that explains why Bumper had given me 4 miss calls and I thought he wanted me to bring chesse so we could-"

"Not cheese! Dont ruin cheese for me" Beca squealed as the girls agreed covering their ears.

"How about we go for a movie?" Stacie suggested. "They dont have that movie I wanted y'all to watch anymore, but they should have new ones"

"Yeah. Im watching that trailer by the way" Aubrey said while pulling out her phone.

Beca groaned "Ugh please not movies!"

In the evening Beca had changed to a tight black skirt and a white turtleneck top. "Awhh you look so cute" said Chloe as she observed the brunette fix her hair.

"Beale Im a badass"

"Anything you say" the redhead shrugged smirking.

Beca rolled her eyes as her phone was ringing. She picked it up and answered her boss.

"JM whats up?"

 _"Reggie! When are you coming back?"_

"Christmas Eve"

" _Okay thats great on the 26th after Christmas come to my office, I have intresting news for you"_

"O-okay"

" _Happy Holidays"_ he said before cutting the line.

"Whats up?" asked Chloe as she pulled the brunettes hands towards her.

"Well JM just called saying to visit on the 26th when I get back"

"This could be good news Becs"

"I would rather no keep my hopes up"

"Oh c'mon you're a hit and hot DJ"

Beca turned pink as she pushed the redhead down on the bed kissing her. "Im a badass chick Chlo"

"Of course you are" she mumbled while kissing her.

"Do we seriously have to go for this movie?"

"Yes! Im forcing you too!"

When the girls got their movie tickets are settled down to their seats. The movie was about to start in a minute. "Okay can we leave?" said Beca as Chloe just glared at the brunette

"Just watch the movie"

"But Im going to be so bored!"

"I can change that" said Chloe with a seductive smile as the lights went out and the movie started.

The movie started of with a woman and a man arguing. Beca could easily predict this movie she turned towards Chloe "Chlo this is so boring, I know whats going to happen!"

"Becs...just relax enjoy the movie" the redhead placed her hand on the brunettes thigh running it up and down.

"I cant relax Im Bor-" the brunette shut up as she felt the redheads hand going high and higher up her thigh. The brunette shut her eyes closed cursing as she wished she hadn't worn a tight skirt for the movie. "Chloe..." the brunette gasped under her breadth.

"Relax..." the redhead said keeping her eye on the big screen. She slowed the pace down to a more relaxing feeling.

"Better?" Chloe smirked as she felt the brunettes head nod. The redhead looked to her other side happening to see Lily read a book. She seamed totally intrested in it even though the redhead didn't know how she was reading in the dark. Chloe traced her finger back up to her thigh as she heard the brunette exhale from a breadth she didn't know she was holding.

"Still bored Chlo..." the brunette whispered

Chloe rolled her eyes focusing them on the screen "Who said I was done?" she slid her hand from the side towards the brunettes skirt, she unhooked the button and traced her fingers around the rim of her underwear.

Beca tensed up as she felt the immediate contact between the redheads fingers as they pulled down her underwear. Beca sat up clenching her fists which caused CR on her other side raise her eyebrow at her. Beca apologized as she glared at Chloe was silently snickering. The brunette shut her eyes as she closed her thighs feeling the contact of her fingers, she bit her lip from making sound. This continued by making the brunette groan silently till the end of the scene.

Chloe smirked pulling back as the brunette hooked back her button from her skirt. The brunette faced Chloe "You are seriously an ass"

"You weren't bored were you?" Chloe said raising her eyebrow shooting her an seductive smile which made Beca turn red.

"Shut it Beale"

The lights turned back on as the crowd started leading their way out. The bellas gathered outside drinking coffee at the cafeteria.

"That movie was really good!"

"Yeah surprisingly Hobbit didn't complain" Aubrey said looking at the brunette was still pink.

"Oh I shut my girl up" Chloe said giving the brunette a kiss on her cheek.

 **Hey guys thank you for reading please leave below you're opinions about this story they really help. Hope you enjoyed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews they really help, I'm trying my very best to come up with amazing plot ideas. It would really help if you review what you think about them. Hope you enjoy!**

The girls returned back home as they gathered at the living room playing Truth Or Dare.

"I brought booze!" said Stacie as she finished her last cup coming from the kitchen, she popped the new vodka bottle and poured seconds for the rest of the bellas.

"All right my ginger juice is filling up" said Chloe raising her paper cup and drinking it.

"I think you meant Jiggle Juice Chlo" Beca said correcting the redhead as she spun the empty bottle on the table. They all focussed on the bottle as it stopped towards Stacie.

Fat Amy got excited as she raised her arm quickly "Lap dance! Lap dance"

"Fat Amy she needs to choose first!" said Emily wanting a refill but the blonde refused to give her.

"I go Truth" the tall brunette said giggling through her words.

"Mhmmm Is it True that you and Aubrey have sex every night?" Maria said quirking her eyebrow.

"Oh you know it!" Stacie leaped her arm around her girlfriend smirking at her.

"Next!" annouced Emily as she spun the bottle as it stopped at Beca who was lying on the redhead.

"Mitchell! Captain Mitchell" Fat Amy said waking the brunette up.

Beca sat up straight as she asked Chloe for a refill. "Okay...mhmmm Dare" she smirked looking at Fat Amy who had her hand already up wanting to answer.

"You and Chloe cannot make sexual contact until 25th midnight basically the 26th after Christmas!"

"What!" Chloe exclaimed glaring at the hyper blonde.

"Oo good one" said Aubrey looking at the redheads face.

"Yeah thats not happening Amy" the brunette waved Amy off.

"No c'mon a dare is a dare!" Emily added.

"And if y'all break the rule then" Fat Amy paused thinking as she gesturef Stacie to refill her cup "then...Shortstacks and Blondie has to make out"

"What!?" Aubrey and Beca this time both yelled glaring at the laughing Australian, Emily couldnt help but join in.

"Legacy!" Chloe said wayching the young bella laugh her head out. Beca drowned the drink in her mouth trying to scrap her thoughts from going crazy on Amy. "That's my girlfriend" said the redhead trying to change their dare.

"A dare is a dare" repeated Stacie as she smirked.

Chloe looked at Beca who had hopeless eyes "Ugh she's too drunk to even protest" Chloe sighed as she agreed to the dare that was actually Becas. "Becs do you know what they just made you agree to!"

Beca stared at the redheads eyes leaning closer as she was fond of the redheads eyes. "You're funny" she giggled about to kiss the redhead but Chloe pulled back quickly.

"Nu uh, no sexual contact. Im not making you make out with Aubrey!"

"Whatever" the brunette mumbled refilling her own cup.

Beca couldn't help but remember her old memories back in high school-

 **-High school. When Beca was 17-**

 **I _seriously didn't know what to do, she was just looking at me and I didn't know what to say. Damn it Beca say something before she thinks you're some freak_.**

 **"Um...W-what?" Beca stuttered.**

 ** _Damn it Beca can't you even say a word properly you didnt fail your english Yet!_**

 **The redhead who was popular girl, the girl who got all the guys and all guys wanted her, the girl who every other girl wanted to be, the girl who aced her studies, the girl who was hot and sexy, the girl who ever teacher wanted their students to be like was talking to Beca Effing Mitchell. Beca Mitchell, who was a quiet one, the one who always would wear her over sized headphones cutting everyone out, the girl who would wear dark eyeliner everyday.**

 **The young DJ always admired Chloe Beale but she'd never expect her to talk to the brunette.**

 **"I said.." she paused giving a cheery smile "Do you want to do the Science Project together?" she smiled brightly hoping the stuttered brunette would say yes.**

 **"Yeah I never do those" she mumbled as Chloe raised her eyebrow.**

 **"Well maybe this year you can, with me" she smiled again which made her eyes glow even more.**

 **Beca couldn't help but get lost into the redheads eyes. "Look, I dont know whether this is a joke or something...but Im going to go...so yeah, I don't do projects" she said walking away leaving the redhead thoughtless.**

 **Beca never in her life expected Chloe to talk to her, she knew it was some kind of a game the others students were playing on her. There was no freaking way Chloe Beale would talk to her. No way.**

 **Chloe rolled her eyes watching her leave, she sighed and ran up to the brunette who didn't expect the redhead to follow her.**

 **"This is not a game, Im serious. And I don't know whether you don't like me for some reason...but you seam like a person who no one talks to and I want to change that" she had a bright smile across her face**

 **Beca looked her "Why would you?"**

 ** _Crap why did I say it like that? Say something to change it!_**

 **"Sorry I mean its just you're the hot popular girl who everyone loves and Im just...me" she shurgged as she found the redhead with the biggest smile "What?"**

 **"You think Im hot" she said smirking**

 ** _Crap did I say that? I swear I didn't._**

 **"Thats not what I meant, Everyone does anyways.." the brunette said flustered as she tried to correct what she said.**

 **"I totally get what you mean" the bubbly redhead winked as she continued "Well somebodys got to talk to you yeah? Besides I think we are going to be really close friends"**

 **Beca couldn't help but smile at the what she said.**

That was how the two girlfriends met and then it went on from high school to college and then to future job careers. Beca wished she had spent more time with the redhead, she hadn't realized the redhead always admired Beca even in the old days especially back at Barden. Beca recalled the day Chloe Beale found her favorite girl in the shower. Even then Chloe had supported Beca in everything she did and the brunette couldn't find the biggest way to say thank you to her.

Later that night when Chloe was prepping for bed Beca found out under their couch was one of Fat Amys secret cameras fixed under. The two girls stormed into her bedroom.

"Amy! You put a camera in our room!" Beca yelled wishing she hadn't as the alcohol kicked in.

"Yeah well how else were we supposed to know y'all arent going to secrelty make out?"

"Thats insane!" Chloe said as she looked over to Aubrey and Stacie who seamed to agree with Amy.

"Well we wouldn't know" Stacie muttered as she shrugged.

"Off you go shortstacks and ginger. Have silent night" Amy winked as the two bellas left.

"Unbelievable" muttered Beca as Chloe couldn't help but smile at the brunette.

"I find it cute that you love me so much" she winked at her shaking her butt.

"Well of course, Ill be miserable without you Chloe!!!!" she whined as the redhead tried to calm her down.

"Just 4 more days till Christmas and the midnight, we can get through this!"

Beca groaned as she shut their door switching on the AC. Chloe had already tucked her self of the couch as Beca went to change.

"You really think _you_ can last 5 days without me?" Beca said on the other side of the room as she changed to a big green hoodie and shorts that were barely seen.

"Of course Mitchell, I really doubt you would last without my sexy body"

"We'll see about that" Beca smirked while closing the bathroom door and got onto the mattress.

"Goonight Becs" the redhead smiled agaisnt the pillow.

"Night Chlo"

The next morning the cold breeze entered the room waking up the brunette. Beca flinched as she felt the coldness touch her skin, she was glad she had worn her hoodie before going to bed yesterday night. "Chloe..." she mumbled not hearing any response. "Chlo" she said again hoping the redhead to answer.

The redhead groaned "Can you switch off the AC?"

"It was switched off long time...its the weather"

"Well turn it off" she groaned even more twisting her self trying to get a good warm position.

Beca sighed "You can't switch off the weather" she couldn't help but giggle through her sleep.

"Well I dont know do som-" the redhead rolled out of the couch as she squealed landing on top of the brunette who got a shock.

"Mhm morning Chlo" she smirked about to kiss her but the redhead got up avoiding.

"Nu Uh, no breaking rules" she said reminding the brunette about yesterdays dare as she decided to wash up. "Im not making you make out with Aubrey, You're mine" she winked.

Beca rolled her eyes groaning as she didn't know why she even picked dare in the first place. While gathering her thoughts she stood up sitting on the couch waiting for the redhead to finish in the bathroom.

After Chloe finished she went to the kitchen sitting on the stool leaning her self on the counter watching Aubreys eyes doze off. "Don't drop the cup"

"Huh?" Aubreys eyes snapped open as she took a deep breadth sipping her coffee "Sorry..."

"No sleep?"

"Since 2Am. The cold has been kicking in the room"

"Yeah same here except I got my sleep" Chloe chuckled moving her self towards the coffee pot. "Breakfast?"

"I dont know what to make" the blonde yawned.

The redhead had already got out the frying pan after sipping her coffee and switched on the stove. "How about some waffles" she suggested scooping the butter on the pan.

"Just make anything thats edible" Aubrey said as Chloe chuckled. The blonde smiled as she was glad the redheads cheery-ness was back, Chloe Beale wasn't Chloe Beale without her sunshine energy, the coffee definitely helped her.

Emily skipped from their room in a skini top and pink shorts. "Hey bellas!"

"Geez Legacy how are you not feeling cold?" the brunette entered the room wearing one of Chloes navy jackets.

"I don't know..even Stacie and Fat Amy was complaining of the cold" she answered puzzled "Ooo what are we having for breakfast?"

"Waffles" Chloe answered as she handed Beca the cup of coffee.

"I dont like waffles...pancakes are better" Beca mumbled before sipping her coffee.

"To be honest hobbit if you and Chloe would be living together and she didn't know how to cook you would be starving and you would have died" she smirked as the bruentte shot her special finger towards her as Aubrey stuck her tongue out.

"Be nice Bree" Chloe chuckled as she looked towards her girlfriend "And yes Beca you would be starving"

"Whatever.." she mumbled.

"So hows the no sexual contact going?" Emily decided to change the subject.

"So far good, we are challenging eachother who would break the rule first" Chloe added.

"And that wouldn't be me" Beca said immediately.

"Honestly, Chloe I'll think you'll break first" Aubrey said smirking.

Chloes jaw dropped as she rolled her eyes "We'll see about that Bree"

"Thats right Posen!"

Emily laughed enjoying the company she was with "Oh I forgot to tell you guys, I have a meeting today with Ruby Kate"

"That really good designer?" Chloe said intrested.

"Yeah, I signed up for a application a few days ago. Its just so I can make some money until I get back to Georgia."

"Thats really good Emily" Aubrey said supporting her younger bella.

"What are you going to be designing?"

"No idea, she just told me to meet her at 11Am Benji is coming with me too, Im kinda nervous"

"Oh, we would love to come to Legacy" the brunette said thinking the bella wanted the bellas support too.

"Nah Its fine, Ill feel better if theres a less crowd"

"Okay, but if you need us give us a shout, we're always behind youre back" Chloe said giving her a reassuring smile which made Emily less nervous.

"Thanks" she smiled "You guys are the best" She grouped hug Aubrey and Chloe as she knew Beca didnt like hugs "You too Becs"

Beca put out her hand as the young bella fist bumped it. "Okay, what kind of waffles do y'all want?" Chloe said laying all the waffles in seperate plates.

"Hey Pitches" Fat Amy came in the kitchen in her Barden Bella jacket. "Ooo smells good red"

"Fat Amy what type of waffle do you want? We have..." she searched through the fridge "Chocolate sauce, Strawberries and whipped cream"

"Chocolate for me!" Emily squealed.

"Me too" Fat Amy replied.

"Strawberries" Beca said finishing her coffee

"Whipped cream for me" Aubrey said.

"Oh we all know for who" Fat Amy said winking at the blonde who turned red almost the colour of the redheads hair.

Becas phone buzzed as she got a message from Jesse-

 _Nerd: Beca!_

 _Nerd: Meet me at the English Park!_

 _Nerd: Now! Please?_

 _Me:Are u discharged?_

 _Nerd:Yeah...kinda not really_

 _Nerd: Just hurry up! :(_

 _Me:Fine Ill meet u in two_

When Beca parked the car outside she went towards the park looking for Jesse _, as_ phone buzzed again.

 _Nerd: Come near the red building at you're left._

From a distance the brunette could see small stage been set up with lights around. Jesse was on to of the stage in his wheel chair with a mic. There was a band behind him who seamed like to be Jesses acting class friends. "Becaaaaaw" he sang out as Beca cringed up.

 _"No no longer brokenhearted_ _So glad I came here tonight_ _And I see you got what I wanted_ _Baby, you got what I like"_

Beca really didn't expect this, the brunette looked around feeling awkward, but she felt sorry for Jesse for trying.

 _"I can see that you watching me_ _Come over, talk to me_ _Need you to give me a sign_ _You got that something sweet_ _That don't come easily_ _It's what I need tonight"_

 _"Becaaaww this is for youu!"_ he built up his voice for the chorus.

" _I came here for love_ _For someone to hold me down_ _I won't give it up, no_ _I want you to reach out"_

 _"I came here for love_ _I came here for love_ _I came here for love_ _I want you to reach out"_

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed, what do y'all think about the chapter length? Please leave you're reviews they help me to write more and comment down below on you're favortie scenes :) Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey guys thank you for all you're reviews, every single bad or good review counts for every author :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! Do y'all know where I can watch pitch perfect 3 online?**

 _4 more days till Christmas_

After the newly injured boy rolled his way down the stage towards Beca, he handed her a rose. "Becs please give me another chance...this time we can be different together-

"Jesse I told you we are done! We are never getting back together! Im done and you better be after I leave, cus we are never going to work out, why don't you understand?"

The boy looked away, he frowned looking back at her "Is there someone else?" he mumbled.

"What?" she couldn't hear him at first.

"Is there someone else who you love?"

"Yes Okay there is someone else, and I got to go back to that someone" the brunette was practically annoyed at Jesse, she spun on her heels leaving the rose on his lap. Jesse watched her leave before taking out his phone and dialed a number. "Christmas dinner party, Dont forger the smoke bombs" he whispered on the the phone as a muffled voice responded.

When the brunette returned back to the apartment she tossed her self on the living room couch placing her arms on her head thinking. Jesse was definitely going over the line, he doesn't understand that he has to move on.

"Hey are you okay?" the redhead came in sitting near the exhausted brunette.

"Yeah" she mumbled seeing Chloe holding a packet of gummy bears.

"Here" she tossed the packet on her chest and the brunette reached inside picking her favourite coloured ones.

Chloe looked at the pettie brunette watching her pick out her favorties. Beca looked up while munching the gummies as she got locked into the redheads eyes.

The brunette didn't know what made her eyes so attractive, it wasn't the colour of her eyes that were so breathtaking, as it was what was inside them. The icy blueness of her eyes could melt anyone.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The brunette snapped out of her concious and looked at the redheads mouth who had the biggest smile. "Cus you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen"

"Awh Becs, thats the best compliment you've ever given me!" she smiled and continued "I would be hugging you but I'm pretty sure Fat Amy has placed her weird sex cameras around this whole place"

Beca chuckled as she munched another set of bears. "Hmm I know you want to tho" she smirked.

The redhead was caught of guard by this sentence as she raised her eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Imagine me running my lips against you're skin, and me tearing off that grey barden t shirt" the brunette licked her lips for show as Chloe felt the tension between her skin. Chloe was now lost in her thoughts as Becs chuckled. "What's the bet you're going to break the rule first"

"Game on Mitchell" the redhead got up moving her ass and went to the bedroom.

Beca laughed watching the bella leave as she continued munching her sweets.

"Stacie!" the redhead sang interupting Aubrey and the tall brunette.

"Now now Beale!" Aubrey said pushing the door closed with her leg concentrating on her girlfriends lips.

"Yeha-Now, I need a favour!"

Aubrey groaned as she felt her partners lips move away from hers.

"Yeah red?" Stacie said hooking the buttons back her shirt.

"I need to borrow something of yours tonight" she smirked as Stacie knew what was going on in the redheads mind.

The following evening Aubrey, Fat Amy, Beca and Chloe were gathered in the living room. Soon Legacy came in with the biggest smile on her face "Bellas guess what!"

"Hey Ems whats up?"

"Kate is coming to Georgia, On the 28th!" she yelped "She said she is going to start a business with me"

"Emily thats great!" Chloe said first hugging the excited bella as the rest of the bellas cheered in.

"I can't wait!" she clutched her hands together spinning in circles.

"How does she even have the energy to do that after 3?" Beca said being tired from even looking at the girl.

"Shes not you hobbit"

Emily plonked her self inbetween Beca and Chloe who were apart on the couch. "Can we have a pillow fight?"

"What?" Aubrey said

"Omg yeah we can have a pillow fight!" Chloe exclaimed already excited.

"You know that sets women back in the 90's right?"

"Yeah well we need to release some stress. We can get rid of you're knots on you're back Becs" the redhead purred as Fat Amy was about to say something but didn't.

"You didn't say anything of sexalking" Chloe said looking towards the australian bella.

"What's sexalking?" Emily asked innocent has ever.

"Sex and Talking. Sexalking" Beca replied rolling her eyes.

"Well lets get to the pillow fight!" Fat Amy said running to the bedroom to annouce the new game the bellas were going to play. "Bring you're pillows!" she annoucdd before closing the door while Aubrey and Emily followed in.

"Lets go Becs" Chloe said pulling the brunette up.

"I don't want to pillow fight" she groaned throwing her self on their couch.

Chloe sighed as she gathered their pillows. "Get up Mitchell"

"Make me" Beca said as a small smirk tugged her mouth.

"I wish I could but rules are rules" she smiled finding it cute the way Beca was trying to turn her on.

Beca groaned as she leaped her head under the couch trying to remove the camera. Chloe giggled as she tossed a pillow on her ass "Meet us in the bedroom"

"Fine" she mumbled before pulling her self back up from the ground.

The girls were all gathered tossing people at eachother, Beca was their main targert since the little DJ was easy to tackle. After that they were talking about their job and lives until Aubrey had to go make dinner. After dinner the brunette was in the tv room scrolling through her laptop for about an hour. She needed to act least make 2 covers until she gets back to residual heat.

Chloe had entered the room after helping Aubrey clean up, she locked the door and went to the bathroom.

Beca streched out her legs after getting pins and needles. She closed her laptop and went throigh her twitter feed on her phone, she looked around wondering where her favourite redhead was until the bathroom door opened.

"Be-ca" a seductive voice entered the room. Chloe was standing at a pose her hand running down the wall, the redhead was wearing a red bra which showed most of her cleavage and a rimmed red underwear along with a black coat.

Beca looked at the redhead from top to toe meeting her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, this was the best the brunette had ever scene expect of her naked in shower. No words could come out of her mouth, the brunettes eyes scanned the sexiest thing infront of her. Her body was perfect, she thanked Aubrey for having cardio during practices as it really showed the redheads abs. Beca cursed as she bit her lip when the redhead started walking towards her.

The brunette opened her mouth trying to form a word but she couldn't find her voice. "Cloe-Cho..-Chlo.." she released her breath she realized she was holding and tried to continue "We c-ant do th-is...

r-ight?"

"Nope, we can't make physical contact...so I am just going to sit beside you" she husked as she sat close enough for the brunette. Chloe crossed her legs as she looked towards the brunette "Anything wrong..B-e-c-a" she hissed making her voice sound sexy which it did and made Beca want her so bad.

The DJ couldn't concentrate her eyes was just scanning the redhead, the redheads lingerie didnt make it even easier to resist from making out with her. Beca tried move her eyes away but now they were locked with the redheads icy blue eyes. All the brunette did was take another deep breath closing her eyes and tried to make her sentence. "Chloe...wear that on the 25th"

"Of course I will" she purred which the brunette flinched trying to ignore her voice.

The rest of the night Beca tried to ignore the redhead which was the hardest thing in her life. The redhead had curled her hair having bigger locks which framed her face even more. The following days the two tried to make eachother break the rule but no one of them fell for it.

 _Christmas Eve_

"Beca wake up we need to leave now!" the redhead tossed a pillow on the sleeping brunette while she slipped on the black dress the brunette got her.

"Why..." The brunette groaned "I dont want to go for this stupid party"

"Beca its not a stupid party its just the trebbles and bellas have a christmas dinner party"

"Ugh" she groaned sitting up as she adjusted her focus on the redheads dress. The brunette couldn't help but smile, she looked amazing in the dress, she was glad she bought it for her. "You look beautiful by the way" the redheads legs were brought out more as she was wearing black strapped heels.

Chloe turned around as winked "Thanks, now get dressed"

The brunette glanced at the front of the dress admiring the amount of clevage that can be seen before getting up, the redhead was perfect for the dress, her curves were brought out and with her long red locks which just brought out the redheads features. Everyone would notice her, Everyone would want her but she's Becas.

After Chloe had put on a decent amount of make up which brought out her facial features. The brunette came from the bathroom wearing a red mid thigh dress which was backless whicu showed the brunettes flawed back. It was a close fitting dress which showed the brunettes curves which made the outfit outstand most. Her chocolate wavy hair was pinned to a sideas she applied light make up.

"My girls looking hot" the redhead smiled as winked.

"You too, I love that dress...It looks amazing on you"

"Thanks" the redhead turned slightly pink as she watched the brunette wear her dressy heels. The redhead couldn't look away from the brunettes back, it was flawless and looked smooth.

Most of the bellas were bringing out their best looks for the night especially Aubrey as Stacie wanted to make out with her the moment she put on the red velvet dress she had gotten from Emily. Before they decided to have shots to be awake till 12.00Am for christmas.

"Shortstacks and Ginger" Fat Amys shot had already kicked in "When the clock strikes 12 the _rule_ can be broken"

"What really? We dont need to wait till 26th?" Beca said hoping she was right.

Amy nodded "But last this night!"

"Yass!" Chloe annouced as she whipped her shot in her mouth.

"Lets go ladies!" CR exclaimed grabbing her wife as they all piled in the two cabs.

When they arrived to their party the destination was a bed and brekafast grand hotel, they had to climb 3 flights of stairs before they were greeted by trebbles who had already arrived at the large dinner room. The music was loud and energetic which made them move their feet. The bar was filled with different types of drinks and various shots which Fat Amy loved.

Benji had already swept Legacy off her feet with a up beat dance as Aubrey had reminded him not to make her drink alot.

CR and Stacie had caught up with some old trebble friends as Fat Amy was with Bumper..doing whatever they were doing. Chloe had picked up a drink as the Beca and Aubrey did the from the waiter with a tray of shots and mixed drinks.

"Oo Tropical" Chloe said while sipping into the strong alcohol.

"Bellas" Donald came over as he was Trebbles co-captain. "How about we seize the night towards the dance floor"

The girls agreed following their way as the music made them already move their feet. Donald had stopped Beca as she raised her eyebrow.

"We need to talk" he annouced as he lifted up his glasses from his nose. Beca nodded as she followed him outside near the balcony.

"Doanld what are we doing here?" she said finishing her drink.

"Becaww...?" a voice called out from behind the brunette.

Beca was glad she had finished her drink, the alcohol was kicking in, she didn't have the energy to go through Jesse again. She turned around seeing the boy standing.

"Jesse, You're alright?"

"Yeah, Dr Grey removed my cast today morning" he gave a goofy smole which Beca thought was old now "Okay, I get that you're with this other person, but I just want to ask you whether we can be friends and nothing more"

Beca looked at him, he was still the innocent Jesse she knew from Barden, she sighed "Of course Jesse, Im glad you understand"

Jesses face lit up as he tried to keep it cool, Beca smiled as she missed the old Jesse, the movie nerd and not the guy who was obsessed Beca and would steal her every second he got a chance. "I'm going to go inside, Ill see you there" she said before spinning on her heels.

Jesse was about to say something but was cut off by Donald who told him to let her go. Jesse actually hoped the brunette would tell him who she was with but he didn't want to be the old Jesse who Beca disliked. Jesse watched her leave as Chloe had pulled her towards the bar. The trebble realized it was Chloe, Chloe was the one? Jesses pulse raced up "She picked her" he whispered. "Donald get me the phone"

"Hey where'd you go?" Chloe shouted through the music to Beca who had just refilled her drink.

"Jesse apologized for being a jerk" she said as Chloe didn't know how to react.

"Thats good right?"

"Yeah.." she replied actually happy he said he wanted to be her friend and nothing more "Jealousy is a green eyed monster" she continued not realizing what she said as the alcohol had taken over her mind.

Chloe laughed as she grabbed the brunettes hand starting to dance with her. The night was long, the bellas stopped at the bar to gather up more drinks, Chloe was catching up with her long lost trebble friends.

"Another round" announced Fat Amy who brought a tray of shots for the dancing bellas. Once they'd had it the bellas went crazy into dancing showing off their best sexy moves. Beca couldn't help but let a smile escape as she watched Chloe dance in the middle. Her hair was gorgeous, her dress made her stand out alot, she was the prettiest and hottest from the room. When the redhead caught Beca looking at her, Beca looked at her facial features which stood out alot, she had applied decent amount of make up but it was gorgeous, her cherry colour lip stick made her lips look so soft. Beca bit her lip as she forgot what the redheads lips felt like, they hadn't kissed eachother or done anything for almost 5 days and it was pissing the brunette off. She realized the redhead had a satisfied smirk across her face as she loved the way Beca looked at her.

"Ill distract Fat Amy, Go" Aubrey said behind the brunettes shoulder. "At the lounge theres bedrooms for visitors and dont worry they clean it every 7 hours"

Beca couldn't believe what she heard, it was her only chance and she didn't want to waste it. "Thanks Posen, I owe you alot" she said before gesturing to Chloe to meet her outside.

"Anytime Hobbit, Dont get caught now I really dont want to make out with you" she chuckled as she went towards Fat Amy.

Beca shot her a finger and thanked her again before catching up to the redhead. When they were outside the brunette had grabbed Chloe around the corner of the stair case and pushed her against the wall pressing her lips agaisnt hers. Chloe not expecting this was about to stop her but melted in the kiss. It had definitely been too long since she had felt the brunettes lips. Their pulse was raising as Beca pushed her self agaist he redheads body wanting the kiss even more, Chloe slid her tongue which satisfied what Beva needed. Beca not wanting to end the kiss pulled back with the biggest smile ever and rushed downstairs. "There's a room at the lounge" she annouced as Chloe went down the stair case with her.

Chloe pulled her hand back towards her kissing her again "Im sorry I missed you so much" she said before kissing her deeply, she allowed her tongue to suck the bottom of the brunettes lips. Beca pulled the redhead closer towards her wanting the redhead more but Chloe pulled back dragging the brunettes hand down the stair case. "Room" she said reminding Beca.

The two giggled their way down stairs echanging kisses as they arrived to the room. The room had a king size bed with a fresh scent that went along with the AC.

The two girls rushed in as Beca reached to lock the door. She then turned around pulling the redhead from her waist kissing her. Chloe unhooked the back on the brunettes dress while tracing her lip near her chest. Beca slid off her own dress as she groaned as she felt the redheads lips near her cleavage, Beca wanting to take advantage started to take off the redheads dress, revealing the redheads red bra and underwear. The moment Beca saw the beauty in fron of her she pushed redhead on the bed along with her self kissing her as the redhead ran her fingers through her chocolate hair.

After Beca did her part she let the redhead move on top of her. Chloe gave a deep kiss before pulling back "You're amazing" she placed delicate kisses on the brunettes neck and she stopped and looked at the brunette "What if Fat Amy finds out?"

"Stop talking, she wont find out" the brunette grumbled as she had stopped kissing her, the brunette kissed Chloe again, she can never get fed up of those soft cherry lips. "Just shut up and kiss me"

"Mhm aren't you fiesty" she chuckled as she went low kissing the brunettes stomach tracing her tongue along.

Beca moaned as she couldn't hold it in, she felt the redhead smile agasint her skin.

A few hours later 40 minutes till Christmas, Chloe had woken up playing with the brunettes hair. She couldn't believe how fast the two girls stripped their garments, she realized how good looking the brunette looks in her lingerie. She traced her fingers up the brunettes thigh.

"What are you doing Chlo" the brunette mumbled in her sleep.

"You're just so touchable" she smirked as she gave another slow and soft kiss on the brunettes lips.

"You're a weirdo you know that"

"But you love me" she chuckled moving closer towards the brunette making their skin touch, she entagled their legs together and kept on giving continuous kisses to the brunette. "You're so beautiful Becs"

Beca leaped her hand around the redhead waist "If you want to compliment me Beale compliment my brain"

"Awh that cute thing?" she purred kissing her forehead.

"Shut it Beale" she kissed her again. "I missed this so much"

"Mhmmm, please dont pick Dare especially when Fat Amy is there" she laughed.

"Well to be honest, she made this sex so good" she leaped another kiss on the redheads nose.

"True but still I would hate not being able...to do this" Chloe got on top of the brunette leaning on her as she traced kisses near her boobs.

Beca moaned as she agreed, she loved when the redhead had the right moves and she definitely loved when Chloe was ontop of her.

Upstairs the bellas were dancing their asses of excited for christmas, Stacie was surrounded with her girlfriend and along with other unknown trebbles.

Beca and Chloe decided to go back up, they quickly slipped back on their dresses and adjusted their hair and make up. "Wait Becs" the redhead called out just before she was about to open the door, she zipped up the brunettes dress which was halfway up. Beca thanked her and they left the room making sure they didn't leave anything, while they were going up they locked their fingers together and when they entered the dinner room they seperated.

"Hey Chlo where have you been?" Aubrey said before she saw the brunette and her seperate, she had a smirk across her face as she already knew.

"Oh um uh... just went to the toilet Beca got a wound on her leg"

"Oh, that definitely explains the hot sex y'all had" she smirked.

"Yeah" she paused "Wait what?"

"I distracted Fat Amy for y'all to do what ever weird things y'all did" the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Aubrey!" the redhead immediately hugged her best friend feeling guilty. "Ugh I still miss her lips"

"Chlo" the blonde laughed. "C'mon you need a drink" the redhead followed her to the bar.

The girls partied until the last minute count down, they had all been drinking too much to even look at time but luckily on the dance floor where they were all gathered one of the trebbles started the count down.

 _"TEN"_

 _"NINE"_

 _"EIGHT"_

Chloe couldn't help but hold the brunettes hand which Beca happily let.

" _SEVEN"_

 _"SIX"_

 _"FIVE"_

 _"FOUR"_

 _"THREE"_

"Love you Chlo"

 _"TWO"_

"Love you too Becs"

"ONE"

"MERR-" the lights immediately went out.

There was a huge sound which echoed the corneds of the room. The room was filled with people asking each other what happened. The brunette got a bit scared as Chloe noticed the way she was holding on to her hand. There was a sudden gunshot at the corner of the room right near the dance floor. People started screaming and panicking as Beca had started clutching the redheads arm.

"Chloe..." the brunette whispered leaning her head on her shoulder as Chloe stroked the brunettes hair trying to calm her down.

There was another gunshot and a scream, Stacie had pulled out her phone and switched on the flashlight towards the sound, flashing the light on the dead body was the DJ. Soon most of the trebbles lit up the room with their flashlights. The next scream was from Bumper the boy yelled bending down. "SOMEONE CALL 911"

 **Hey guys I really hope you enjoy this chapter, the ending was unexpected right? Hope y'all like the twist please review down below you're thoughts and what do you think happened ? REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE TWSIT Thank you for reading! Wil yall be thrilled for the next chapter ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews they really help alot thank you for youre support and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

The next scream was from Bumper, the boy yelled bending down. "SOMEONE CALL 911" he shouted moving closer towards the woman who had got shot in the leg. "Amy..." he whispered "Amy...stay awake!"

The bellas hearing this rushed towards Bumper. "Amy!" Stacie yelled bending down towards her as Bumper tried to stop the bleeding on her leg.

Beca couldn't believe what she was seeing, she hadn't realized she was squeezing the redheads hand. Chloe looked around for the shooter furious as they heard another 3 gunshots, Two trebbles dropped to the floor along with the bartender.

"BENJI" Emily screamed.

"Chloe" the brunette whispered "Whats happening?" she faced Chloe whos eyes were blazing with anger she hadn't seen the redhead this angry.

"Whats happening whos doing this?" CR yelled.

"Chloe Beale" a muffled voice spoke from the above balcony. Everyone looked up as the masked man in black clothing aimed a sniper rifle. Everyone screamed as he was about to pull the trigger.

Jesse ran from the corner pushing Beca away from the redhead as the bullet went through the redheads shoulder. "Beca move!"

"CHLOE" Beca screamed frantically as Jesse had pulled her down, most of the people ducked down hoping they wouldn't be shot.

Aubrey and Emily rushed towards Chloes side as Emily tried to stop her shoulder from bleeding. "Chloe! Chloe are you okay! Stay awake!" the blonde shouted as Chloe was in shock, she didn't expect this to happen.

Beca not saying anything to Jesse rushed towards her girlfriend as she tried to fight the tears. "Chloe..." she whispered.

Everyone panicked even more as a body fell from above. Jesse flashed a light revealing the murder with the rifle, he followed the light back up from where he fell happening to see Lily with a knife.

"Hey isn't that Lily?" asked Stacie as she couldn't see properly.

The quiet bella quickly rushed back where she came from to switch on the lights.

Beca held on to the redheads hand as she heard sirens. A bunch of police officers with helmets and big guns kicked the door moving quickly around the room a few paramedics filled in helping the injured.

Beca helped the redhead get on the rolling bed as they rushed her to the hostpital. Everything happened so fast the brunette didn't know what to do next. Aubrey helped her up and suggested her to wash up as she was in a pool of Chloes blood.

Beca didn't know how to react, the girls decided to wash up and quickly head to the hospital. In the car it was dead silent, non of the bellas spoke.

"Beca...are you okay?" the blonde asked placing her hand on the brunettes thigh.

"Yeah.." she mumbled not looking at her.

When they arrived back at the hotel they washed and quickly changed to their casual clothes. The bellas rushed through the hostpital doors happening to see the Trebbles waiting for the doctors to update them.

Bumper was crying while Donald and a few other trebbles tried to reassure that Fat Amy would be fine. Beca not being ablr to handle the pressure sat down covering her face. There was no way she expected any of this, she couldn't feel anything she was emotionless. Beca kept on replaying the last time the redhead and her were together and tried to feel something but nothing was happening, Beca didn't know what to do.

Stacie was hugging Aubrey as she started to tear up. Stacie kissed Aubrey convincing her that the two bellas will be fine. CR was crying her best friend was shot in the leg and she was sobbing, her eyes were red as Maria comforted her.

Beca tried to ignore the screaming and the tears of her fellow mates and concentrated on the redhead.

Emily had been crying ever since her boyfriend was shot as a few trebble makers were trying to comfort her.

It had 3 hours since they'd hadn't got an update. Dr Grey they came to the waiting room seeing everyone half asleep and tired. "Guys" she began as soon everyone got alerted and when towards the doctor.

"Okay so Benji and Fat Amy had been shot in the leg, they are so far stable but Benjis wounds are deep. Unicycle is still in surgery and Chloe had been shot in the shoulder which has damaged her bone due to lack of blood, You can see them all in an hour"

Beca hearing this felt her heart sting, she couldn't move anything of hers, she felt if she was paralyzed. After the doctor left the bellas sat near Beca. "Act least Amys okay" Stacie added looking at Beca trying to comfort her.

"Beca...shes going to be fine" Aubrey said as she wiped her tears away "Shes strong"

Beca looked up nodding as the bellas were surprised she wasn't crying, her face was clean but her eyes were sore.

"Shes going to be okay" Emily repeated relieved that Benji was alright.

"Beca?" a voice male voice called.

The brunette looked up as she was mad but then remembered he saved her from the gunshot. "Yeah...?" she answered looking into the boys sad eyes.

"Can I talk to you..?" he asked

"Jesse not now" Aubrey answered but Beca stopped her and smiled getting up. Aubrey nodded and watched the two go outside.

"What is it Jesse?" the brunette said quietly not looking at him directly.

"Beca can you forgive me?" hes voice was shaky "I did all this"

The brunette immediately looked up seeing his eyes in tears "What do you mean?" her voice was sharp and alert.

"I-I-I I dd-dint mean Robert to shoot Chl-loe"

Beca eyes widened as her fist clenched "What..." she hissed

"I hired-d this guy-y named Robert and I- I asked h-im to sc-are the p-people s-so I c-can save you from a accident...and then I t-told him -about Y-you and Chlo-"

"You did what!!" the brunettes eyes were filled with anger, she shoved Jesse back as he jerked.

"Beca I'm sorry"

"You freaking shot her" Beca swung her fist towards his face as she fell on the floor.

"Bec-a...I-I d-dint mean to!" He shuffled back to his feet trying to defend him self.

The brunette was mad she was loosing control, she didn't want to hurt him she just kept punching him until the bellas rushed outside pulling her back and Bumper and Donald separated the two.

"YOU'RE A JERK YOU KNOW THAT!" Beca screamed as Aubrey tried to ask what happened. Aubrey tried to hold back the brunette from charging towards Jesse.

"Jesse what on earth?" Bumper asked helping him on his feet thankful that his trebbles helped him otherwise the brunette would have gone all out.

"He hired a fucking hitman!" she shouted looking directly at Aubrey.

"You did what!!?" Donald said suprised "Dude you almost killed Benji and Unicycle"

"Im sorry you guys I did-"

"No! You dont get to say sorry You almost killed mygirlfriend and two of my best friends!" Bumper was now furious "You're out of the team. Get lost!"

Beca couldn't take her eyes off Jesse, she just wanted him to go away, she never wanted to see that face again. After the crowd calmed down Beca was asleep on one of the chairs with the bellas, She was too tired to be up after all that.

Aubrey woke up Beca to visit Chloe and Fat Amy. The bellas opened the door seeing the redheads arms bandaged. Chloe was happy seeing the bellas but the moment she saw her girlfriends eyes her smile dropped.

Beca couldn't smile even her face was dead serious as she locked eyes with hers. Chloe didnt say anything, Aubrey asked Chloe how she was as her tears was escaping.

"Im fine Aubs" the redhead gave her a reassured smile as she looked at Beca again.

Stacie spoke up this time closing the silence "We'll give y'all some time, we can go see Amy she's in the next room"

The bellas agreed feeling the tension in the room between Beca and Chloe. After the bellas left the room and only the brunette and her were alone she went closer towards the redhead.

Becas face was still focussed on the redheads eyes, she didn't feel anything which started to worry the brunette.

"Beca..." Chloe said clutching her hand.

The moment Beca felt her soft hands tears started dropping immediately, she broke down and she started to cry. Beca leaped her self hugging the redhead tightly making sure not to damage her shoulder. Chloe smiled hugging her closer as she felt the brunettes weight on her. "Hey hey, Its fine okay? It's over, Im fine" she pulled her to look at her face. Beca now was embarrassed tears just kept coming. "Im fine Becs" she smiled again bringing the brunette closer from her chin as she placed her lips on hers.

"Chloe, This is all my fault" the brunette said pulling back for air "Jesse he had hired a hitman to do all this and...and" she felt the tears coming again "And if I had just been with him none of this would have happened, I never wanted to hurt you like this Chloe Im so-"

"Hey Beca! Look at me! You don't cry you're a freaking badass. _You're my badass_ okay? Its not you're fault Jesse did this he was just desperate he has issues okay?" the redhead pulled her in for another hug. "C'mon up" she moved towards the right side and patted the bed.

Beca got on the bed moving closer towards her and as she leaned her head on the redheads neck.

"Im so glad you're okay" the brunette whispered wiping her tears.

"Im glad you're okay too" she replied kissing her head.

A few minutes later Beca had dozed off while Chloe was watching TV. Aubrey and Stacie opened the door rolling in Fat Amy in a wheel chair.

"Hey Chloe, You're okay!" Fat Amy said excitedly.

"Shhh" the redhead said gesturing to Beca "Yeah Im fine I just can't move my arm much. How are you?"

"Im fine ginger"

"Emily is staying with Benji and CR and Maria headed back home. Um Lily was here...but she was saying she needs to head to the police or something"

"Omg we need to thank Lily, that woman literally saved us from that murder" Stacie said as Fat Amy and Chloe were surprised.

"Yeah" Aubrey agreed. "Quiet ones are always the mysterious ones"

Chloe chuckled making sure she doesn't make much movement.

"Chloe you should get some rest"

"Yeah, Aubrey and I are going back yo Amy's room to keep her company"

"And listen to her sex stories" reminded Fat Amy as the two girls rolled their eyes.

"Are you going to be okay here with hobbit? She seams to be knocked out"

"Yeah Ill be fine, thank you guys" Chloe smiled

"Yeah she had a tantrum with Jesse" Stacies voice trailed off as she felt awkward mentioning his name.

Soon the 3 left and Chloe was alone with the brunette. Chloe didn't feel like sleeping but looking at the brunette made her feel sleepy.

"Merry Christmas Beca..." the redhead whispered to her ears kissing her forehead before closing her eyes.

 **Hey guys really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Are y'all excited for chritmas? What do yall think about the major twist? Comment down below :)**


	17. chapter 17

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter please review down below what yall think about it :) Merry christmas and happy holidays to all of you out there! I have something great to announce, this chapter will be long and intresting :) Theres a twist in this!**

The brunette had woken up with a stiff neck as she had been sleeping on her girlfriend. She sat up looking at the redhead who looked peaceful as yesterdays memories flooded in her mind. Beca slowly placed a kiss on the redhead and not knowing she was at the edge of the bed, she fell off. "Fuck" she mumbled as she shuffled back to her feet. Beca switched her phone on receiving 'Merry Christmas' messages from her friends and family members.

The brunette looked at the time as it was only 6.45Am she decided to head back to the hotel and gather Chloes clothes. The hotel wasn't far so she quickly took a taxi. The house was silent, CR and Maria were sleeping comfortably on the bed. The bellas flight had been extended because of yesterdays incident. Beca went through the redheads clothes grabbing a bunch and a few of her own too. The brunette turned red as she picked out the redheads lingerie.

When Beca gathered the stuff she needed she headed back to the hostpital. On the way she met Emily with a basket of cookies.

"Hey Ems hows Benji?"

"He's doing well but he won't be able to walk for like 3 weeks"

"Oh, dont worry he will get through"

"Yep he's my Benji" she gave a smile "I just came from Chloes room"

"Crap she's awake" the brunette realized she didn't mention that she was leaving.

"Yeah she was asking where you went" Emily grinned at the brunettes reaction.

"Okay then see you later Ems, Im going to get back"

"Sure!"

Beca rushed back to the room as she saw the redhead sitting up typing away on her phone. "Where did you go?" Chloe asked looking at the brunette.

"Sorry I went to get you're clothes" she gestured to the bag she just layed down on the chair. "How you feeling?"

"Im fine Becs, Ill be out of this hostpital before you know it" she took the brunettes hand in hers.

Beca smiled as she kissed Chloe gently as the redhead pulled Beca closer, the brunette grinned as Chloe leaned her forehead against hers. "I love you" the redhead said with thr brightest smile.

"I love you too"

The two didn't move as Beca was lost in the redheads eyes, they were bright and dazzling even more, the blueness was showing everytime Beca would look into her girlfriends eyes.

"You're gonna have to make this up with alot of sex" the redhead grinned.

"You weirdo" she kissed her again as the door opened.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting?" Dr Grey entered with a chart in her hand.

"No no not at all Doc" the redhead said as the two already pulled apart.

Dr Grey checked the monitors and tested the redheads shoulder. "You're arm is still weak, Ill come and check in later" she said leaving the room before they thanked her.

Beca sat down sighing on the couch as she went through her phone. "This is really the worst Christmas" she mumbled as Chloe raised her eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon is it that bad spending time with me" she smirked as Beca got all flustered.

"That's not what-t I m-meant-"

"I know what you mean" Chloe giggled as the brunette rolled her eyes.

Beca was scrolling through her phone until something caught her attention. The brunettes eyes widened as she read through a message. "Chlo..."

"Yeah?" Chloe asked seeing the brunettes face "What's up?"

"We're gonna perform again.."

"What??" Chloe didn't understand what the brunette meant until she saw thethe message-

 _Unknown Number: Beca Mitchell this is you're dean from Barden University. I am glad to annouce that the Barden Bellas will be performing at the Lincoln Centre against other acapella groups around the world to win 'Worlds Best Acapella of 2017' trophy. This event is held on 8/January/2018. The acapella group that wins receives 100,000 dollars each and a 3 day trip to Australia. Each members family member is given a free ticket to the concert. Sincerely Dean._

Chloe couldn't hold her screams "Wait

is this like a proper competition!"

"Yes!" Beca squealed as she forwarded the message to the rest of the bellas although the 'family member' part bothered her a bit. Chloe cheered as Beca kissed her "I need you to get well soon"

"Im doing my best" the brunette smiled kissing her again.

"Woo" Beca cheered doing a celebration dance as Chloe chuckled. "The bellas are back!" she twirled her self moving her ass.

"This is so entertaining Becs"

"Only for you" she danced towards the redhead kissing her foreward. "I wonder who we are competing against"

"Whoever it is we have to beat them!" Chloe said postively.

Aubrey, Stacie and Fat Amy entered the room hugging the bellas after receiving the good news.

"I can't wait to kick some aca-ass" Fat Amy cheered as she rolled her way near Chloe on the wheel chair.

Aubrey cheered as she hugged Chloe. "Lets kick some ass!"

On the 29th Chloe was discharged as they immediately got into their plane in first class seats for them selves. Chloe and Beca sat at the back as the brunette and her exchanged kisses.

"Beca" the redhead husked as Beca mumbled something about shutting up and to continue kissing her. "Beca" she said again at a serious tone which made the brunette pull back?

"What is it?" she asked curiously as the redhead released her buckle and placed her self inbetween the brunettes thighs.

"What are you doing, we are in a plane" the brunette suddenly became self-concious as Chloe was tracing her lips down her neck, as her fiery redhair hovered over the brunettes skin.

"So?" she mumbled before pushing the seat back with the handel on the side as the brunette has a mischievous smirk on her face.

Beca kissed her again as it lasted long before they pulled back almost loosing their breaths. Chloe adjusted her self as she slid her hand behind the brunettes back easily unhooking her bra, she moved her fingertips towards her shoulders trailing along the brunettes skin as she slid off the strap off her bra slowly as possible teasing the brunette at first.

Beca had already slipped off the redheads bra as she cupped her boobs. Chloe still tracing her finger around her chest kissed her one last time before unhooking her bra fully.

"Ahem" the waitress came with a rolling tray "Any drinks?"

Beca laughed pushing the redhead off. "Um sorry what?" the brunette asked again as Chloe started kissing her neck from the corner.

"Would you like some drinks?" she gestured to the tray trying to be patient.

"Um yes" Beca giggled as she felt the redheads fingertips near her collar bone.

"Two double- scotch" she turned towards Chloe who was continuously kissing her neck. "Chloeee"

"Mhmmmm" she grinned as the waitress handed the two bellas their drinks.

Beca took a sip as the redhead kissed her again. "I love you Becs"

"I love you too" she returned the kiss "And can you please put my bra back on"

Chloe laughed as she set the drink down and helped the brunette hook her bra.

After their 6 hour flight the bellas were tired but they sat down together discussing their choreography and song sets. In the evening after they had all rested they went to the gym to practice around 5.30Pm.

Beca had set her Laptop on the piano as she started her mixing and adding beats.

"Thats Stacie, legs up" Chloe said guiding the bellas as she was the best dancer in the group. "Fat Amy what are you doing?"

"Uh sorry just a bit tired after me and Bumper-"

"We don't want to know!" Aubrey annouced as the girls supported her too.

"Okay take 5" Chloe annouced as she went towards her girlfriend who was concentrating on her laptop. She approached behind her and slid her hand around her waist as she leaped her head over her shoulder looking what she was mixing. Beca slid her headset down and tilted her head towards the left to kiss the redheads cheek.

"How's the song set?"

"I've got the intro except I'm stuck now" she said running her hand through her hair massaging her scalpel.

Chloe took the headset of the brunette and wore it as Beca replayed the song. "It has a amazing beat Becs" she said while tapping her feet to the beat. The brunette admired Chloe watching her do her tiny weird dances with her head. After the song ended Chloe returned the headser back "If you add a few beats where you stopped it will help you figure out another song to transit" Beca scrolled her fingers over the keyboard clicking and moving things around. "By the way you've received 3 miss calls from you're dad" the redhead gestured to her phone before leaving.

Beca looked at her lockscreen seeing the miss calls as she replayed the song. After hearing the end she smiled thanking Chloe in her mind. She picked up her phone and dialled her dad hesitatingly.

"Okay yes Aubrey, left hand up" Chloe said encouragingly as she presented the dance move for her to fix her mistakes. "1 2, 1 2 , 1 2 nice going Lily!"

After they finished practices they packed up their equipment. Beca had her laptop in her bag as she handed it to Chloe. The redhead raised her eyebrow with this gesture. "My dad wants me to have dinner with him" she frowned "So ill catch a cab back home"

"Oh okay" the redhead said trying to sound happy but she knows the history between her and Mr. Mitchell. When Beca was 5 he had left Becas mum with Beca and moved to California and he had met another woman during Becas grown up stage and 16 years later they moved to Georgia for Becas education, and thats when the DJ moved out from her dad and whom she calls step-monster. "Are you going to be okay?" the redhead squeezed her hand

"Yeah" Beca smiled giving the redhead a hug.

"Ill wait for you up" she said giving a peck to her cheek before leaving with the rest of the bellas. Beca switched off the gym lights and closed the door as she called a taxi.

Chloe had changed to more comfortable clothes and made her self popcorn. After watching about 4 movies the redhead had already driffted off to sleep. An hour later she woke up and grabbed her phone searching whether the brunette had left her a message but there was none. She stretched out her feet just when Aubrey Fat Amy came in the living room.

"Hey" the redhead said quietly "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing" she raised her eyebrow.

"Im waiting Beca and now Im worried"

"She isn't back yet? It's like...1 now." she said while pouring her self a cup of water.

"Yeah I know" the redhead rubbed her eyes going through previous messages the two girlfriends were texting.

"Don't worry, but I suggest you get some sleep red" and with that Fat Amy left.

Chloe sighed as her phone buzzed a few minutes later-

 _Beca: Hey Im going to be spending the night here Ill see u 2morrow morning_

Chloes face had a small smile as she wondered whether Beca and her father were actually bonding and spending time with eachother, Chloe texted Beca quickly-

 _Me: Okay goodnight :) love you 3_

Chloe stared at the messages waiting for the brunette to reply back but she gave up and went to bed while switching off the tv. The redhead felt a bit lonely not having the brunette around in her room but she slowly went back to sleep.

The next morning Beca had arrived at 6.45Am. She wandered into the TV room seeing the redhead in a funny position sleeping. She changed into a long sleeved shirt which buttoned to the top and track bottoms that were a inch longer that her. She was on her laptop mixing up songs for the set before Aubrey had arrived to the kitchen an hour later.

"You're up early hobbit" she said looking around for Chloe. "Is Chlo up?" she observed that the brunette was slightly pale

"Nope" she said continuing to scroll through the screen.

"Couldn't you have act least made coffee?"

"You know my coffee is shitty" she rolled her eyes

Aubrey smirked "Thats true" she switched on the pot warming up the water and faced the brunette on her phone. The blonde realized that the brunettes eyes were a bit pink and sore as her cheeks were dull.

"How many hours of sleep did you get?"

"Um enough? Why?" Beca asked still not making eye contact as she was focussing on the laptop screen.

"Just asking" She mumbled before turning to the pot that finished boiling.

After some time Chloe and Emily had entered the room surprised to see Beca awake early. The redhead slid her hands around the brunettes shoulders and Beca had tensed up and flinched but quickly relaxed and kissed the redhead from her side.

"You're up early" she said walking over to grab a few mugs. "How was yesterdays dinner?"

Beca looked at her and back at her laptop and as the question ran again in her mind "Great, he..wanted me to stay the night there because dinner finished late"

Chloe poured a cup for Beca and one for herself handing her the cup.

"I'm going to wake up the rest of the bellas we have rehearsals at 8.30Am sharp!" Aubrey annouced quickly finishing her coffee.

"Why so early Aubrey?" Emily asked pouting as she went to get dressed.

Chloe quickly finished up her coffee she went towards Beca giving her a kiss "Im going to go change"

"Ill be there in 5" Beca said as she clicked a few keys and saved her new remix. She left her laptop on the counter and went to the tv room. Chloe stripping her clothes and she grabbed the brunettes hand towards her bringing her closer.

"I missed you yesterday"

Beca smiled getting lost in the redheads eyes "I missed you too" she kissed her as Chloe was about to run her hand up her waist but the brunette pulled back immediately "Aubreys going to kill us"

Chloe blinked a few times looking at her face and nodded "True that woman is capable of doing anything"

"Thats weird" Beca laughed as she gathered her black legging and a white top with a black jacket and went to the bathroom to change.

Chloe watched her go in and smiled as she retied her hair to a bun and grabbed a few things from the room before leaving to wash the used mugs. CR, Maria, Stacie and Emily had got dressed as they kept the redhead occupied while Aubrey had to throw pillows on Fat Amy to wake her up. Chloe excused her self from the group as she wondered where Beca was it had been some time since she went to change. "Becs?"

There was no response and Chloe had opened the bathroom door seeing the brunette looking at her self in the mirror "Hey what are you doing?"

Beca looked at her before answering "Oh nothing Im done" she said smiling at the redhead.

Chloe nodded and heard Aubrey shout outside announcing that they can leave.

Theu joined the rest of the bellas as Fat Amy asked whether they can stop for breakfast. Beca grabbed her laptop bag from the counter and poured her self another cup of coffee watching the bellas decide where to eat. Finally they decided on Starbucks and left the hotel. After they had their breakfast they quickly headed back to the gym to start rehearsals.

"Nice going" Chloe annouced as she looked at the mirror while synchronizing along with the rest.

After 3 hours of continous rehearsals Aubrey decided to give the bellas a 10 minute break. The way it worked was very efficient Aubrey would bark everyone orders for cardio and being on time for rehearsals, Chloe would lead everyone with her choreography and to stick to the right beat correcting every bellas mistakes and Beca would watch them dance and figure out a set of songs to sing and later on they would teach Be a the dance moves which Chloe thought was the hardest part, but without the other fellow bellas they wouldn't be perfect.

Chloe was sipping water as she went towards Beca gesturing the water bottle as the brunette lowered her headset sipping the water. "We are ready for you, I've choreographed the whole bit except for the finale we need you're opinion for a few moves"

Beca nodded "I've finished the whole song piece and Im so excited" the brunette squealed. "In fact the ending will the most unique" Beca called the rest of the bellas as she connected her Bluetooth speaker for everyone to hear.

After listening to the full song everyone was praising her work.

"I can't wait to perform" Emily squealed super excited as Chloe tried to calm the young bella down.

"Oh and CR you're solo bit will be fast" Beca said replaying the song to wear CR's part was.

"Got it" CR said as she practiced her vocals.

"Okay so in.." Aubrey checked her watch "12 seconds we will learn the lyrcis along with the choreography and teach Beca"

Everyone groaned but by the time they even had time to convince Aubrey to extended their break time they had already got in to formation. Another 4 hours of practice they had still been struggling to stick to the beat which Aubrey indicated to the bellas that they needed more practice.

It was around 6Pm once they had finished practices. Beca told Chloe that she was going to meet her Dad again saying that he wanted to catch up on whats he's missed on. Chloe cheered giving Beca a hug as she was telling her how her dad and Beca seamed to be getting along very well. Beca finally admitted it after the redhead had kept on going until the brunette agrees.

"Are you coming back home? Or are you staying the night their?"

Beca looked at her phone for the time and counted hours on her fingers as Chloe giggled looking at the brunette still struggle on her math. "Ill be back around 9 or 9.30Pm"

"Okay" Chloe said cheerfully as she kissed her before leaving. Beca watched the bubbly redhead skip away as she sighed before calling a taxi.

The next morning Beca had woken up first around 7.15 happening to see Aubrey making breakfast. "Hobbit good job on waking up on time" she said frying a sassuage.

"Shut up" the brunette groaned pouring herself coffee and sitting on the counter while pulling out her Laptop.

Aubrey served the sausages into a bowl as she glanced at the brunette and realized she had been wearing Chloes shirts for the past 2 days when it was becoming Summer. "Aren't you like frying in those shirts? Or do you just really love the smell of Chlo" she smirked serving the brunette her breakfast.

Beca rolled her eyes as she leaped streching out her arm for the salt. Aubrey handed it to her as her left sleeved pulled up revealing a long red cut that went from her wrist to a few inches. "What happened there?" Aubrey asked about to get the first-aid box"It could get infected"

"What?" Beca asked followed the gaze of the blonde as she saw her sleeve roll up revealing a red cut. Beca looked at it for a few minutes cursing in her head "I have no idea where that came from"

The blonde pulled out a cotton bud and a yellow colour medicine. "You're weird hobbit, that could really could get infected"

"Um Its fine you dont need to apply medicine Im fine" Beca said pulling her sleeve back down and getting up.

"What don't be stupid"

"Aubrey Im fine-" but before the brunette could resist anymore the blonde had already pinned her arm down scrolling her sleeve up as Beca stopped her from scrolling up anymore as she watched Aubrey apply the medicine. "Ow.." Beca mumbled.

"Don't be a baby" she said finishing up.

Aubrey put the first-aid box away and Beca tried to wipe away the medicine but it would just stain the shirt. She sighed in defeat and sat down eating her food while listening to her mix for the set adding a few beats. Soon everyone had woken up before 7.30 and they had arrived at the gym to rehearse around 8.15Am. After their usual routine of practicing for 7 hours. Aubrey decided to give the next day practice off since it was New Year and they needed to celebrate.

Everyone thanked Aubrey as they packed up their stuff happily.

"Chloe Im going to my dads again" she looked down not making eye contact with the redhead.

Chloe pouted "Okay I love how you guys are bonding and all but he's stealing you away from me" she said dramatically kissing the brunette.

"I will be back before 10 I promise, besides Im spending New Year with y'all and not with him" she said kissing the redhead back.

"Hm fine" the redhead mumbled smiling at her "You owe me"

"Of course" Beca smirked giving one last kiss before leaving. "Dont forget to buy cups!"

Chloe nodded "I wont" she smiled watching her leave.

Back home the rest of the bellas were decorating the place with random things. Stacie, CR and Chloe were preparing the drink station filled with various types of shots that Fat Amy made. They're drink station was in the middle of the living room so it was easy to access. At the balcony they had set up fire crackers and fire rockets.

Around 9.40Pm they had started having 1 or 2 shots not drowning them selves in alcohol before the count down, they played twisters and truth and dare. Chloe hadn't had a single drink since her favourite bella wasnt with her. Around 10.30 Beca had arrived. Chloe ran towards her hugging the brunette as Beca hugged her back bitting the inside of her lip as her body was burning against the redheads.

"Ayye Becaaa" Fat Amy cheered lifting a bottle.

Beca smiled weakly at Fat Amy and looked at Chloe who sensed something was wrong with the brunette. "Becs whats up?"

"Nothing, Im fine" she said staring blankly to the redheads face who was finding it hard to observe her features so she pulled the brunettes hand into her room.

"Alright fine have you're sex and come" Fat Amy shouted drinking a few more shots as the bellas cheered drinking with her.

"Maybe we should do it too" Stacie looked at the blonde smirking. Aubrey turned red grinning but soon grabbed the tall brunette into her room.

Chloe closed her door turning around happening to see the brunette properly, her face was pale and her eyes had dark circles around them. "Beca whats going on with you?"

"Nothing" said looking down but Chloe pulled her chin up. "Are you sick or something? You're wearing long sleeved clothes in the summer!" The brunettes top streched down as Chloe saw the deep red fresh bruise on her neck. "Beca what happened here?" she asked running her finger over the cut. Beca tensed up and pulled back.

Chloe looked back up to the brunettes as they were tearing up. "Beca whats wrong?" The redhead was now really worried Beca never cried for something small especially if there was just a wound on her neck, there was something more she was hiding from Chloe.

"Im scare-e-d-d C-Chloe" she whispered, her voice was breaking as tears were now filling up her eyes and one by one dripping down.

Chloe immediately was shocked but she hugged the brunette "Whats wrong?" rubbing her back slowly trying to comfort her as she felt her back was rough like there were several dents. She felt Becas heart pound from her chest, her whole body was tensed up as Chloe looked at her. The redhead looked at her eyes locking them with hers and dropped her hands to unbutton her shirt. Beca nodded her head no and the redhead stopped still keeping her hand on one of the buttons and looked back at her "Hey it's fine, You need to change You're heating up in these clothes"

Beca nodded no again as tears continued flowing down. Chloe cupped her chin "Its okay" her voice was calm and assured, the brunette just stared at her eyes as she slowly nodded.

Chloe nodded back looking at her again before continuing to unbutton her shirt, she was half way through as she saw another glimpse of red. "Ch-hloe" the brunette said stopping the redhead.

"It's okay we can take it slow" she whispered softly as wiped the brunettes tears "Whats wrong?"

Beca still couldn't find any proper words to say she just continued looking at the redhead.

"Okay" Chloe said thinking what to do she looked at her stomach seeing a few more red cuts on her waist. A thought came into the redheads head and she panicked a bit but she calmed down and looked abck at the worried eyes. "Beca...are you abusing you're self?" she said softly to not panic the brunette.

Beca looked at the redhead and nodded no as Chloe was relieved, If anything she didn't want Beca to hurt _herself._ The redhead knew someone else was abusing the girl and she had alot of questions she wanted to ask but she pushed it behind, she wanted to take it slow, Beca was delicate and she didn't want to panic her.

"Im scared C-Chlo" she said again clutching the redheads hands. "Im sc-scared I d-dont kn-know what to-d-do"

"Okay its fine, Its fine" Chloe pulled her gently on the bed to sit down. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked slowly.

Beca nodded no as a few tears started to drop down. Chloe calmed her down "Its fine okay, You're safe"

The brunettes heart beat relaxed a bit hearing her girlfriend say _safe._ Beca nodded wiping her tears away.

"Okay that's it" Chloe gave a small smile. "Beca you need to change okay?" Beca hesitated but gave a slight nod.

Chloe nodded again for approval and slowly continued to unbutton her shirt up to her neck and slowly pulled it over her shoulders. Chloe looked at the brunettes body, there was scars and bruises on her stomach and long cuts near her ribcage, just above her bra was a long red cut which went up to her neck. Chloe tried not to change her facial expression but her heart broke a little seeing the brunette filled with the bruises and fresh cuts. Chloe felt the brunette tear up again, the redhead looked at her and smiled "Its fine okay, Its fine" the redhead said and got up to lock the door. She didn't want anyone else to see Beca like this. Chloe continued to pull down the shirt over her shoulder and out of her hands. On her arms with many fresh cuts and scars near her hand. Chloe started to tear up but she held them back, she couldn't believe the brunette was at this state. Chloe looked at Beca kissed her, her lips were dry and tasted bitter. "Beca.." she said softly "What happened?"

The words ringed in the brunettes head as she started to panic but Chloe calmed her down. "Its fine, you can take it easy, start small okay? Dont worry..okay?"

Beca gave another slight nod as her lips parted "My d-dad" she said holding back her tears "He s-said that I sh-should be d-doing a p-prop-per j-job a-and that he won't come s-see me at th-e c-o-ncert" she took a deep breadth.

"Take you're time" Chloe said in a soft and calming tone which made the brunette more comfortable.

"H-he said If I do compete in the co-concert he would have t-to d-do t-this t-to me" a tear fell down the brunettes cheek as Chloe wiped it away and she continued sniffling "A-and If I -do-nt al-allow him to do this...he will t-take me off Ba-rden, s-ue the bellas and move me ba-ck to California to live in a orphanage" she paused wiping her upcoming tears away "H-he said he will keep on doing t-this until I quit the bellas, so every night I would have to go to his h-h-house and I-f I dont sh-show up he w-would cut me off B-Barden, and If I ever tried to heal the w-wounds he wou-ld" the brunette couldnt hold back the tears "he would h-hit harder t-the next day" the brunette complete broke down in tears, Chloe immediately pulled her closer leaning the brunettes head on her shoulder.

Chloe couldn't believe what she heard, she didn't know what to say but continued to reassure the brunette, she observed the large cuts across the brunettes back. "It's fine okay, You're going to be fine you're safe with me and he's _never_ going to hurt you again okay? I'll figure something out by the end of the day"

Beca nodded as Chloe pulled her up "I love you okay? You're safe I promise" she said holding the brunette steady, her skin was pale and dry.

"Im sorry Chlo, If I didn't tell-"

"Its fine, Its okay" she said again softly cupping her in her hand. "You're fine" she kissed her again "Im going to get medicine for this, till then are you okay to shower?" she asked stroking the brunettes hair.

Beca nodded as the redhead got up and closed the door. She took a deep breadth registering what just happened. Anger filled in her eyes but she calmed down and went to get the first aid box. She realized why Beca had flinched and tensed up when she had come behind her to hug her yesterday morning. **Hey guys i hoped you enjoyed this chapter please leave reviews on what you think about this twist :) Thank you! Next chapter will be up if y'all aprove since most people dont like this kind of twist...sorry**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys thank you for you're reviews they really help alot! Please leave youre comments down below on what you think about this story!**

 ** _This chapter is a bit M rated._**

Chloe was on her phone for 15 minutes playing candy crush waiting for the brunette to come out, she decided to go check on her. The redhead slowly opened the door seeing Beca looking at her self in the mirror while a towel was wrapped over her body. "Becs..." the redhead said hoping she would respond but Chloe went in and squeezed her hand. "Are you okay?" Chloe assumed the brunette had been looking at her bruises for a while.

Beca looked at herself one last time and turned towards Chloe "Yeah" she said softly before the redhead and her left the bathroom. Chloe noticed that the brunette had serveral cuts going up her leg, she wondered whether her father actually asked Beca to strip.

Beca sat on the bed looking at the redhead preparing the medicine on the cotton bud. Chloe looked at her "Im going to start on you're arms okay?"

Beca nodded as Chloe gently applied the medicine over the several cuts Becas hand was shaking bit but the redhead tried to calm her down and relax. She continued moving up towards her shoulder lifting her bra strap and neck she moved on the other side of her applying the medicine on her other arm. After she finished the redhead sat on her crosslegged on the floor applying the medicine on her legs. She started a few inches below her knee and went her way up until the rim off her towel. "I need you to lift you're towel" she said softly looking at the brunettes grey eyes.

Beca hesitated at first but she grabbed the hem of her towel getting up and pulling it up towards her chest. Chloe knew how hard it was for the brunette to expose her skin with the serveral bruises and cuts so she was only applying the medicine where it would be exposed when wearing clothes. The brunette was wearing her underwear so she moved the towel over her head resting it over her shoulders as she tried to cover the back of her body. She continued applying the medicine up her legs on the deep cuts especially around her thighs and stopped just a few inches away from her underwear line. "I didn't apply the medicine on you're back on front because it would be behind you're clothes so it wouldn't get infected" she said while packing the things and putting the first-aid box under the bed.

Beca nodded again not moving at all. Chloe observed that her body was still tense especially her stomach and thighs. Chloe thought that there was where the bruises hurt the most. She had never seen the brunette like this, her heart was still broken and and will always be after seeing Beca like this.

A tear fell down the brunettes cheek she couldn't she couldn't hold back the pain and exposure, but she couldn't move her body was so tensed she couldn't feel her limbs. Chloe moved closer towards the brunette and kissed her delicately on her dry lips and leaned their foreheads at eachother. "Dont worry okay? You're safe with me, no ones going to hurt you"

Beca nodded releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. Beca placed her hand over Chloes as she whispered a thank you.

Chloe kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand back gently "Do you want to go to sleep?"

Beca nodded no immediately and Chloe noticed her eyes panic.

"Hey Its fine, Its fine we can stay up" she said slowly reassuring the brunette "Its fine okay?"

Beca nodded again "I-I can't sleep" she paused looking into the redheads eyes "I-I get scared in the night..."

"Okay" Chloe hushed "Its fine we can stay up _together_ and when you want to sleep, Ill be with you so you dont get scared okay?"

"Okay" she said as a tiny smile tugged her face.

Chloe smiled happy to know the brunette still has her beautiful smile. "You shouldn't put you're clothes on, the medicine will stain them, only for tonight till it settles in"

"But...what if somebody sees m-me with the b-ru-"

"No ones going to see you, I've locked the door, Its only me okay?"

Beca nodded leaning her head on the redheads shoulder as Chloe stroked her hair. "Do you want to do anything?"

Beca shrugged her shoulders sitting back up.

"I know this is a really bad timing to say my thoughts and all but you really look hot right now" she paused whispering "especially with the red underwear..."

Becas mouth curled into a smile as she smirked at the redhead who grinned. "You're thoughts never fail to make me smile"

"Oh really? You want to know what else Im thinking ?"

Beca chuckled nodding as she raised her eyebrow.

"What you would look without that bra"

"You've seen me naked before" Beca said laughing slightly.

Chloe smiled "I know but Ive missed it"

"Hm" The brunette pulled her hands behind unhooking her bra slowly teasing the redhead. Once she finally got it out the redhead was relieved there was no cuts on her breasts. Chloe pushed the brunette gently down on the bed and looked at her eyes.

"You know with or without you're cuts you're still the most sexist woman I've come across"

Beca couldn't help but smile as she pulled the redheads t shirt down meeting her lips. Her whole body relaxed feeling her soft dry lips and her tongue bite the bottom of hers.

Chloe adjusted her self between the brunettes legs making sure not to hurt her and drew circles around the brunettes stomach. She went lower tracing the rim of her underwear and her thighs.

Beca tried to forget about her wounds and cursed hating that the redhead could tease her body all day. She let a small moan out from the back of her throat as Chloe had a sly smile on her face. Chloe picked up the pace moving her fingers tips around the brunettes waists and back to her boobs circling around. Beca groaned as she shut her eyes closed she couldn't handle that cold feeling everytime her fingertips would leave a part of her body. Chloe leaned in kissing the brunette and continued with her finger running around her body marking each territory with a wet kiss. Chloe went lower and lower between her legs as the brunette had moved her self closer towards the edge of the bed where Chloe was encircling her with kisses and cold touches. Something about this made Beca safe and forget about ever wound made on her body. Once Chloe had finished she had made the brunette feel special even though she hadn't dont anything too sexual.

Beca and Chloe got into bed properly as Chloe covered the brunettes body with the bedsheet. They turned towards eachother looking into each others eyes.

"Thank you Chlo" she said with a small smile. "You made me feel like I had no bruises on me.."

"I love you too much to even think that" Chloe kissed her as she ran her fingers over hers joining that fingers together.

Becas smile dropped as her eyes felt watery again. "What-t am I going to do about..my dad?"

"Dont worry, Ill handle it okay? Aubreys dad is lawyer and a police man, If you give me the permission to explain to Aubrey"

"N-no my dad will still find away for me to move back to California. Chloe I dont- I dont want to do-"

"You're not, I promise you okay? You're going to stay in with me and the bellas. I promise" she said calmy wiping the new tears on the brunettes cheek. Chloe knew this was a serious matter espically when seeing Beca like this, she needed to take care of it immediately.

"Chloe...Im scared what if-"

"No, Beca Im serious you are not going back to Califronia okay?" she said sharply but slowly bringing the brunettes chin closer towards her. "Trust me okay?"

Beca nodded as she sniffled back her tears. "You can tell Aubrey and Aubreys dad but Chloe...please not anyone else?"

"I promise only Aubrey" she said with a smile. "This will be taken care of the first thing in the morning"

"Thank you" she said again burying her head near the redheads chest

"Ill do anything for you Becs" she whispered as she felt the brunettes eyes close against her skin.

Beca relaxed next to the presence of Chloe, she finally got to sleep in peace and not be scared when she tries to sleep.

Chloe sighed her eyes felt teary as she imagined the brunette being abused and how she got all these scars and wounds. If she had the chance to meet Becas father Chloe would be in jail for murder.

The next morning Chloe woke up first, she didn't want to move her position as she would wake up the brunette was close towards her, she knew Beca needed to catch up on her sleep that has missed the past few days. Chloe carefully reached for her phone on the other side of Beca and had received messages from people saying 'Happy New Year' Chloe scrolled through all those messages and Immediately went to Aubreys chat.

 _Aubrey: Hey Chlo is everything okay? Beca seamed pale when she entered yesterday._

 _Aubrey: Hello? Are u two okay, you've locked the door._

 _Aubrey: Bellas are off to bed Happy New Year!_

Chloe smiled at the messages before sending in hers

 _Me: Aubrey this is seriously important, I need you to tell you're dad to look up Dr. Mitchell and say he has abused Beca. Say that to look around the house for any tools too. Please tell him it will be hard to give evidence try to convice him please? Ill explain everything later to you're dad but I just need this man behind bars as soon as possible._

Minutes later the redheads phone buzzed again.

 _Aubrey: Abused? Are u serious? Yeah Ive already told my dad, he believes me he knows Im honest but anyways Beca got abused ? Is she okay?_

 _Aubrey: Omg that explains the cut on her wrist the other day!_

 _Chloe: Thank you so much Aubrey Yeah its along story please keep it to ur self I promised Beca I wouldn't tell anyone else._

 _Aubrey: Yeah sure, are yall in ur room?_

 _Chloe: Yeah just leave some breakfast for us, I dont think Beca will come out. Ill see._

 _Aubrey: Okay if u need anything text me_

 _Chloe: Thanks Bree :)_

Beca jerked her head slightly getting a shock and Chloe immediately kept her phone aside and stroked the brunettes hair "Hey Its fine Im here"

Beca relaxed back but since she was already up there was no way she would go back to sleep. The brunette sat up as the blanket slid off her shoulder. She immediately grabbed it back pulling it closer towards her looking around the room. Chloe sat up next to her "Hey its fine, Its only us in the room, You're okay" she said softly looking into the brunettes eyes.

Beca relaxed melting into the redheads eyes as Chloe slowly moved the blanket off her shoulder to see her cuts "The're healing" she said gently running her hand over a few cuts. Beca tensed up but relaxed as she realized it was just Chloe. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah" she said finding the comfort she seeked near the redhead who gladly offered it.

"Aubrey said she had told her dad and he should be on his way to you're dads house okay? So you have nothing to worry about"

Beca nodded "Chloe I don't know how to thank you..."

"You dont have to, I just want you to be safe"

"I love you Chlo"

"I love you to...and happy New Year"

Beca smiled and she moved closer towards Chloe resting her head on her chest. Chloe realized how Beca could be so soft inside the way she broke down in front of Chloe was the worst feeling the redhead had ever felt. Chloe kissed her head as she could get the smell of the madarin shampoo. "You used my shampoo didn't you?" she grinned.

Beca rolled her eyes and she smiled "Face the fact that I have been using it ever since you got it"

Chloe chuckled as she stroked her hair. "Are you hungry? Im pretty sure you haven't had dinner for the past two days"

Beca nodded as she looked up at Chloe "Get dressed I'll prepare you're food and come" she said slowly lifting up the brunettes head and resting her back on the bed.

Chloe went outside the room and had smelt breakfast. She checked the time and realized it was 10.15Am, the two girlfriends had been sleeping for some time. Aubrey, Emily, CR and Stacie were up munching their food.

"Hey Chloe how was yesterday" CR asked smirking. Chloe looked at her as she raised her eyebrow.

"The sex with Beca" Stacie said making more sense

"Oh right, Nah we just stayed up and watched movies" she said casually and glanced at Aubrey who had a straight face.

"So what are we going to do today?" Emily asked excited.

Chloe avoided making conversation as she served breakfast for Beca, and went towards the coffee pot pouring two cups.

"Its new year guys we should go shopping" CR suggested.

Chloe spun her way out from the group balancing the plate of food ontop of the two cups. She opened her room door and closed it sliding the plate on the bed and the two coffee mugs on her desk and turned back to lock the door. "Beca?" she said opening the bathroom door. Chloe found the brunette looking at her self again in the mirror in a pair of long leggings and her bra. Chloe sighed and grabbed one of her purple shirts and went up to the brunette. "You're okay?"

Beca nodded as she continued to stare at her self. "Just forget about the cuts okay?" she said softly sliding the shirt through her arms and adjusted it properly on her body. Chloe turned the brunette so she would face the redhead and away from the mirror. Beca looked at Chloes eyes as she got lost into them, her eyes made Beca feel relaxed and calm. Chloe buttoned up her t shirt to the bottom and placed her hands on her arms giving a light squeeze. "You're okay, okay?"

Beca nodded with a slight smile as Chloe gestured to the food on the bed. Beca sat on the bed cross legged and starting munching, Chloe sat across her leaning agaisnt the bed rest and sipped her coffee watching the brunette eat. It was a a comfortable silence between them until Beca finished her food and her coffee.

Chloe took the brunettes hand sliding her shirt sleeve up revealing her cuts which were beginning to heal. Chloe slid it back down while the two locked eyes with eachother. Beca moved closer towards the redhead and kissed her passionately. Chloe melted in holding the brunettes chin. Beca pulled back for air a leaving a inch away from their lips "I love you Chlo" she hugged the redhead.

Chloe had the biggest smile across her face, she knew Beca was never the one to hug her and kiss her first first. "I love you too Becs" she said pulling her closer.

3 days later Becas cuts and wounds had healed and the bellas were practicing none stop at the gym since they only had five more days till the tournament.

"Beca twist you're body, Stacie tilt youre head a bit" Chloe annouced dancing with the group. Most of the mistakes were fixed by end of the day. Chloe grabbed Beca in for a hug before leaving. "Are you good with kids?"

"Kids?"

"Yeah you know children" Chloe said exaggeratedly as she pulled back still holding on to the brunette

"Um no not really, In fact I think they hate me"

"Not all kids do"

"Get to the point Chlo" she said rolling her eyes

"Okay okay, so my mums bringing my cousin's to the concert and the next day she asked whether they can stay a night with the bellas"

"Really, I dont like kids"

"Oh c'mon you were a kid! Pleaseeee" she said as her eyes gleamed out.

Beca looked into those beautiful eyes and groaned before agreeing. The redhead yelped in excitement kissing the brunette on her cheek. The bellas went back home together from their late practice and ate dinner on the way back.

Chloe straight went to change into a black waist fitting t shirt and one one of Becas shorts that were lying around the bed. Beca had showed up behind her in her over sized checkered shirt and shorts that the redhead didnt even notice and she was holding a glass of water with ice cubes. The brunette tucked her self in Chloes bed as she switched the AC on before finishing her water.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asked smirking as she climbed on top of the bed looking down at the brunette.

"Um tucking myself in?"

"But this is my bed Becs" she said huskily as she kissed the brunettes neck.

"Hm its more comfy that mine" she whined facing the redhead from below.

"Mhmmmm" she pulled away the sheets that were over her with her teeth and kissed the brunettes collar bone and neck. She then dropped down to her stomach and undid each button with her teeth.

The brunette moved herself closer towards her mouth as she liked the feeling of Chloes steady tongue running over her bare skin. "When did you know how to do that..?"

Once the redhead had removed all of the buttons she moved the clothing apart with her nose kissing her just below her chest. The brunette made a slight noise which made Chloe smirk. The redhead glanced at Beca and the glass off ice cubes caught her attention. "Beca are you okay to do this?" she purred.

"Just stop with the teasing already"

"Nope, Teasing makes the sex good" she said in a sly tone while reaching for the glass as grabbed 3 ice cubes to her hand.

She put 2 on the bed and one halfway in her mouth holding it out with her lips and traced it down from the brunettes breasts.

"Chlo..." she breathed out as she felt the chill down her body along with the redheads warm soft lips.

The redhead dragged it down to her sides and keeping it on the brunettes stomach. Chloe tugged the brunettes leggings down as Beca helped her by lifting up her back. Once her clothes was discarded and only two pieces of clothing was on her body the redhead put the other two ice cubes on either side of the brunettes upper thighs. She trailed the ice cube again with her mouth down the brunettes inner thigh, her lips touching behind every part of her skin.

Beca let out a soft moan from the back of her throat and clutched the bedsheets. She felt like the redhead could go on teasing and relaxing her body till satisfaction. Before the cube could melt Chloe picked it up and delicately placed in near the brunettes bra and moved to the last cube on her thigh. She kissed the brunettes legs before moving the cube just above the brunettes underwear line resting it on her waist and she tugged the rim of her underwear as the cube fell in.

Beca moaned again louder as she moved her leg up towards herself as she felt the coldness agaisnt her spot. Chloe pushed her leg back down waiting for the cube to melt in while kissing the brunettes neck.

Her lips were cold and smooth against her skin which made her want the redhead more closer towards her. Chloe made her lips down the brunettes breasts warming them up with light kisses as the ice cube had melted in her bra.

Beca moaned louder as she felt their skin heat up. Chloe moved down to inbetween the brunettes thighs and pulled down the cold wet underwear down her legs. "You're so wet for me Becs" she whispered as Beca couldn't say anything as her heart beat was racing, breathing louder and louder she arched her back till satisfactory. Chloe continued as she moved her fingers in feeling Becas breathing increase each time she let out a moan. When Chloe finished she pulled back the cold underwear and moved back up feeling the brunettes pulse slow down. Becas eyes was shut closed as she returned her normal breathing back.

"You're amazing Chlo" she gasped out pulling the bedsheet over her.

"No..." she purred "Ice cubes are amazing" she smirked kissing the brunettes nose.

 **Hey guys what do yall think about this chapter? Comment down below and please review they really help me to continue :) What scenes do you guys want to see next?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews they really help alot what do yall think about the story so far? Youre opinions really help me to write :)**

The brunette woke up first being cuddled up by redhead who had satisfied her body she didn't feel like moving, she turned around facing the redhead and covered her in kisses.

Chloe eventually woke with a smile on her face "Hey beautiful, had a good night?" she smirked.

"You're amazing you know that?" she kissed the redhead again.

Chloe enjoyed the attention as the brunette checked the time "We gotta get ready Posens going to murder us" she mumbled through her continuous kisses on the redhead. Beca hopped out of bed and stripped quickly in front of the redhead moving into the bathroom.

Chloe being turned on followed her into the bathroom as the brunette kissed her again. "You're really in a happy mood aren't you?" Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

"Mhmmm you know why" she purred pulling the redhead into the shower.

Aubrey and Emily were at the kitchen preparing breakfast as soon the rest of the bellas woke up. "Does anyone know where Hobbit and Chloe are?"

"Probably still rocking eachother" Fat Amy snorted

"Yeah damn Chloe can do things to make hobbit be so loud" Aubrey agreed.

"Maybe they've gone for round two" CR added.

"Who goes for round two?" Emily asked as she felt young and idiotic as the bellas looked at her.

"Um no one Legacy" Aubrey said patting the girl.

Aubrey sighed "We are going to get late for rehearsals!" she stormed into the redheads room.

"I suggest you cover you're eyes when you go in there!" Fat Amy shouted to the blonde.

Aubrey lightly pushed the door hoping not to see anything but the two bellas weren't in the room, she heard giggling and water flowing in the bathroom as she rolled her eyes. "Okay you two need to come out now! We are getting late for rehearsals!" she didn't hear anything the blonde heard clothes shuffling around so she assumed they were changing. The blonde walked back to the kitchen towards the other bellas.

"Did you see anything good?" Fat Amy asked immediately as the blonde just shot her a glare.

Few minutes later the redhead came out humming softly, her red wet locks hovered over her shoulders. She sat down on the table and began to munch her breakfast, Everyone just stared at her eating. The redhead looked up raising her eyebrow "What?"

"Gee red want to maybe spill yesterdays details?" Stacie said as Beca walked in grabbing a serving and sitting across the redhead.

"Yeah damn shortstack never knew such a loud sound could come from such a tiny body"

"W-what?" Beca said immediately turning red.

"Oh nothing just hurry up and eat" Aubrey barked kissing Stacie as the tall brunette grabbed her by the hand pulling her.

"Calm down Auby Buby" she purred as the blonde turned pink.

"Ginger spill!" Fat Amy said wanting details "I want to know what made our tiny friend here make such loud noises"

"Amy!" Beca exclaimed turning even red as she looked over to Chloe was had a smile in on her face. "I wasn't that loud..." she pouted

"Lets just say I made my girl satisfied okay?" Chloe said as she shurgged at the brunette.

Beca rolled her eyes continuing to eat her food. Once the two girlfriends finished eating breakfast they went for rehearsals as Aubrey was ordering the bellas to run up the stairs. After 3 hours of practice the girls had perfected their moves and the blonde have given them a break. "Girls we have 3 more days for finals, we can do this!" Aubrey annouced super confident which motivated the bellas to get back practicing again. After rehearsals had finished early the bellas packed their stuff and headed home around 5.15Pm.

"Hey Becs" the redhead called out from the bathroom wiping her hair.

"Mhm?" Beca asked not looking up from the laptop.

"Do you want to go on a _date_ tonight

The brunette looked up and closed the laptop "A what?" she asked even though she heard her the first time.

"A date" the brunette shrugged her shoulders "You know like we both get dressed up to impress eachother and then we go to a fancy restuarant, eat, talk about ourselves and come back home and have sex...you know _a date"_

Beca smiled "I like the sex part"

"Me too" the redhead grinned "So are you up for it? Because we haven't gone out on a date"

"Really?" the brunette was suprised "Yeah why not" she got up from the bed and walked towards the redhead kissing her warm lips "Ill see you at 6.15?"

"Okay" Chloe nodded as she watched the brunette leave to her room.

20 Minutes later the redhead knocked on Becas door wearing the black dress the brunette had got her, she knew Beca loved seeing the redhead in that dress. Her red hair was curled even more which was framming her face bringing out the redheads facial features.

Beca seconds later opened the door as she smiled. She was wearing a strapless white dress which went up to her knee and had a cut at the side showing the brunettes smooth skin and her hair was pinned to a side showing her left shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yep" Chloe side taking the brunette by her hand and locking fingers.

Aubrey, Fat Amy and Stacie were watching TV as the two girls walked in and made them ask the obvious question.

"Whoa where are you two les-birds going off to?" Fat Amy asked.

"Well we are going on a _date"_ Chloe said looking at the brunette.

"Alright well have fun" Aubrey said moving her attention back to Stacies kisses.

Stacie watched as the bellas went out of the house "Chloes definitely the one for Beca"

"Huh?" Aubrey asked confused what her girlfriend just said.

"Its cute, have you noticed when Beca had her date with Jesse she just wore her casual clothes? And for Chloe shes almost as beautiful as Auby"

The blonde turned red as she kissed her "Yeah thats true" she said smiling as she was really happy for the two.

Fat Amy yelled "Hes coming in with the saw!!" the boisterous blonde hid her face with the pillow as she gestured towards the tv.

Chloe and Beca were walking down the streets while holding hands, they decided to go to a restaurant close to their house so they wouldn't come home later walking alone in the streets. The two sat across eachother in a corner.

"So Beca" the redhead said not knowing what to say.

"Uh you know I don't like making conversations" the brunette stated.

Chloe grinned as she took the brunettes hand in hers "How was last night?" she had a sly smile over her face.

"Okay first of all, How did you even get the idea of ice cubes?"

Chloe chuckled "I have my ways Becs"

"It was so hot" the brunette mumbled as she turned red.

"Hm what was that?" she teased the brunette already hearing her the first time.

"It was hot" Beca said again in her normal voice rolling her eyes as she watched the redhead laugh. The waiter came in and the two placed their orders.

"So what happened to you're meeting with you're boss?"

"Well he gave me the week off because he heard about the competition but he asked me to meet him at 8Am in the morning on the day of finals"

"What do you think he'll want to talk to you about?"

"Hopefully money raise?" she said looking down, she was worried the brunette might actually get fired for checking out lately "Or me getting fired" her voice trailed off

Chloe placed her hand over the brunettes hand "Hey his not going to fire you, he loves you and you're an amazing producer"

"Thanks" she said softly giving the redhead a genuine smile. "So whats going on about you? Didn't you say you were going to start some buisness after the competition?"

"Yeah infact Im going to teach little children to dance" she said excitedly.

"Im sure they'll love you're bubbly nature"

"Of course all kids love me Becs" she said with a expression.

Beca chuckled "So who are you're cousins that are coming over?"

"Well theres Aaron whos 3 years and then theres Lisa whos 5 years"

"Great babies" the brunette mumbled

"Aaron is cute okay he just needs alot of attention"

"I dont know Chlo, I dont know how to handle kids!"

"Ill teach you" she winked.

After they ate their food the two had a bit wine and headed back to the bella house around 9.15Pm. Chloe pushed open the door as she lifted the brunette easily onto her.

Beca whos legs were wrapped around the redheads waist kissed her passionately as they started to build up heat while going into the brunettes room as that was the closest.

Chloe tossed the brunette on the bed closing the door and sliding the dress off herself quickly only being in her black bra and underwear. She moved closer towards the brunette on the bed and hungrily kissed her. Beca moved ontop of the redhead circling around her breasts. She loved how hot the redhead looked in black lingerie especially when her fiery red hair brought out her features. "You look so hot" she mumbled through their kisses as Chloe had already discarded the brunettes dress.

The next few days the bellas had been working hard on there synchronization and pitching the right tone, Aubrey made sure every bella was synchronized to the correct beat which took the girls some time but with the blondes coaching they were ready by the end of the day before Finals. On the 7th evening the girls gathered together in the living room and were motivating each other and reminding them selves to pitch the correct note.

"Well I can't believe it, but this is might be our last performance in Georgia" Fat Amy said with a smile.

"Yeah" CR agreed

"We arent going to loose to who ever we are competing agaisnt, we have to give it our all" Beca said as Chloe kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, Bellas for life" Aubrey said smiling.

"Bellas for life!" the girls cheered.

- ** _The day of finals-_**

In the morning Chloe drove Beca to residual heat. The two got down as Chloe gave her a quick kiss "You sure you dont want me to come?" she asked the nervous brunette.

"Yeah" she said positively but half her mind was scared JM would fire her. She spun on her heels and marched foreward inside the office.

"Ill be here!" Chloe called out watching her leave.

When Beca entered the building, it was still decorated with Christmas decorations, the place hadn't changed since the last time she worked here. She went towards JMs office happening to see him talking to Dax, it seamed as if JM was lecturing the boy as usual. JM noticed Beca standing as he motioned for her to enter.

"Okay Dax I dont want to see you're face again, now go fill out those documents" he said turning his attention towards Beca.

The brunette waved towards Dax who gave a warm smile and he rushed out of the office as Beca sat across JM.

"Reggie my favourite DJ hows things coming out for you? Finals is today isn't it?"

"Yeah starts at 7" she smiled ignoring the fact that her boss still calls her Reggie for 4 years now.

"Okay, well the reason I called you out here is because Im going to promote you"

"W-what?" she couldn't believe what her boss just said to her "I mean...Really?"

"Yes! After I saw you're youtube page of all you're DJ sessions and how you've collaborated all you're Bella competitions together, I feel that you indeed deserve the job promotion Staff Manager"

The brunette couldn't believe what he just said, first of all YouTube page? The brunette had never created a youtube page and second of all _staff manager?_ Thats like one step close to manager of the freaking building.

"Reggie?" he said as the brunette wasn't responding.

"Oh um oh..thank you so much!" she said trying not to sound so excited but inside she was jumping up and down crazily.

JM gave a casual smile "Why didn't you show me you're youtube page reggie?" he said as he turned his computer towards the brunette.

Beca didn't even know she had a freaking youtube page, the name of her account was 'DJ Mitchell' the brunette recalled Chloe calling her Dj Mitchell. She bit her lip from screaming to hug Chloe as she pushed back the feeling. The account had 5 million subscribers and about 150 videos of the brunette. Beca couldn't believe Chloe had been doing this without her even realizing. "Im more of a private person" she said casually making up an excuse.

"Well anyways" he turned his computer back towards himself clicking some files "You're new office is down the left, you can have a look at it now if you want and Ill call you when you are ready to work again after you're competition, on that day you can move all you're stuff in too"

"Thank you so much Sir, I won't let you down" the brunette cringed up as she realized what a lazy- line that was. JM stood up shaking her hand as Beca did the same.

"Good luck for Finals" he said before the brunette ran towards the car park.

Chloe was leaning against the back of her car scrolling thorough her phone. The brunette immediately ran towards her pulling her in for a big hug. The redhead j it expecting this soon melted in "Becs!" she excalimed "What happened did he raise you're salary?"

Beca didn't move from her hug as she didn't know how else to thank the redhead "Thank you Chlo" she whispered near her ear.

"I didn't do anything Becs" she said pulling the brunette back.

"Oh really?" she said looking at the redhead "So have you seen the youtube account 'DJ Mitchell'"?

Chloe turned red embarassed "Sorry I meant to-"

"Chloe because of that account JM made me staff manager! I love you so much you know that!" she exitedly pulling the redheads jacket towards her kissing her deeply and passionately. Chloe not being able to say anything melted in her kiss.

Beca pulled back a centimetre away making their noses touch "Thank you thank you thank you!" she said softly.

"You're welcome Becs but honestly it was all you, I just created an account" she said kissing the brunette again.

"When did you even create the account?"

"Well the moment you started DJing in clubs" she shrugged.

"Thank you so much Chloe Beale" she kissed the redhead again as she pulled the redhead away from the car "C'mon I want to show you my office!"

The room was quite big for Becas office. All the room had was a large black desk and a big brown rolling chair. The redhead sat on the chair. "Not bad Its really big"

"Yeah I know" she looked around and turned back seeing the redheads legs leaped on the table as she comforted her self "Thats my chair Chlo" she smirked kissing the redhead.

"I know it makes me feel powerful" she said chuckling and melted in the kiss.

As the two were discussing where to put the brunettes things the door opened revelaving a mid-aged girl who had maroonish hair which was tied into a pigtails. The woman gasped "You're the Beca Mitchell?"

"Um yeah" Beca said slowly glancing at the redhead who shrugged. "You are?"

The woman squealed, she was like Chloe all bubbly and happy expect a bit creepy "Im Sydney Dune Adams! Its so glad to meet you I am you're assistant! I have pictures of you in my room and I have all you're covers that were played on radio and I also have made a fan page of 'DJ Mitchell' she squealed again.

"Yikes" the brunette mumbled.

"Can I give you a hug? Im going to give you a hug!" Sydney opened her arms widely hugging the stiff brunette before she could even deney.

"Ow Ow Ow " the brunette squeaked out.

"Oh sorry was I hurting you?"

"No you were touching me" the brunette said glaring at her as she heard Chloe holding in her laughter.

"Oh sorry, Well Ill see you when you get back to work DJ Mitchell keep those mad-jam-libs up" she said before leaving.

Beca cringed up hearing that sentence as she closed the door and faced Chloe who started laughing so hard. "This is going to terrible Chlo" she pouted.

Chloe held back her laughter after some time and exaggeratedly hugged the brunette "Dont worry you're going to be an amazing badass DJ manager"

"Hmm" Beca groaned as she pulled back giving another kiss to her girlfriend.

-The night finals-

The bellas were all prepped and dressed up in their matching white tank tops and black jackets over with black jeans. The way the competition worked was groups would comepte against each other and move to the next round until there were 2 groups left. The bellas had performed only 2 competetitions as the judges had moved the bellas up to finals. They had only one more competition to be the next best 2017 acapella group. During their intermission Beca received their competitor details as she walked towards the Bella lounge.

"Did you get the details?" Aubrey immediately asked as the brunette walked in.

"Who are we competing agaisnt?"

Beca gulped as she reread their competitor several times. "We are competing against... _DSM_ "

 **Hey guys thank you so much for you're reviews, I can't upload the next chapter until I hear about you're opinions because I'm not sure whether you guys enjoy it or not so please review on what you think about this chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews they really help alot hope you enjoy!!**

 **Also Im sorry if the plot is confusing please bear with me and maybe the end of this chapter will give you a clue? If not DM me ill answer you're questions :)**

"DSM?" the blonde spat out.

"Yup" Beca said landing her self on the couch next her girlfriend.

"Okay thats fine, they're show is in 15 minutes we can go check them out okay?" Chloe said trying to motivate the bellas.

"Okay we just have to give in our all" Emily said "We beat them last time, so we have to do it this time too! Bellas for life, we've been a longer group than those German Bitches! So c'mon we gotta win for us. For _eachother_ "

Each bella had a smile on their face hearing the youngest Bella motivate them. CR placed her arm on the young bella thanking her.

"Lets go kick german ass" Lily said loud enough for the bellas to hear.

"Whoa" Fat Amy smirked as the rest of the bellas were surprised that they heard the quiet bella speak out. When DSM got out on stage they met the bellas on the way.

"Well well well, I never expected to see you fiesty-mouse" Komissar purred out as the group was dressed in red tops and silver jeans"Bellas, y'all may have last time but you're going down this time" she said as the rest of her group snickered.

"We'll see about that" Chloe said crossing her hands over her chest.

The german woman laughed "I dont need to see redhead, I already _know_ that we are going to win, you hear that?" she gestured towards the audience that the bellas realized they were chanting DSMs name out. "Thats the curtain call for victory" the man beside Komissar with mesh clothing smirked, and with that the group left onto stage

They watched the german group perform everyone was cheering with them and the stage was heated up on fire, their singing was on point as half the group did most of the dancing. After their performance the audience chanted their names again which gave the bellas a chill.

Aubrey felt like they had lost already but she tried to keep her hopes up. "Shake it off girls, we are winning this" the group turned to a circle. "Look, I know I've been hard on everyone this past week, I wouldn't have been hard on y'all if I knew you all wouldn't be able to handle it. We are a strong female acapella group, we need to show the world that" she paused smiling " _The bellas are the best acapella group in 2017"_

"Alright bellas lets kick some fat german ass" Fat Amy shouted as ran forward into the crowd and the rest of the bellas cheered her in.

"Alright the Barden Bellas are arriving on stage" John annouced as he spoke into the mic.

"Ha! Still can't belive those Shennanigans are still singing" Gail said laughing her head out.

"Oh well, This competition may be their last Gail"

"Lets find out!" she said as she watched the bellas get into formation.

The bellas gathered into a single line behind eachother as Lily was in front, they're heads were all faced down and hands behind their backs.

" _Players, put yo pinky rings up to the moon!"_ Lily spoke out as she ran foreward spitting down and she spreade her hands out geturing to the bellas who were dancing in the beside her.

" _Girl what you tryna do"_ CR sang from the back while dancing.

" _24 karat magic in the airrrr"_ the bellas got near Lily was bouncing up and down and dancing synchronizingly making a move-back move-front effect which made the crowd roar loud.

 _"Head to toe soul player"_ the danced moving their hips while touching their heads to their toes.

" _Hey look out!"_ CR sang while moving infront pointing at the middle of the isle where the crowd looked back.

Fat Amy jumped down from a platform " _5 MORE HOURS WE'RE JUST GETTING" STARTED"_ she lifted her hand up and everyones concentration went back to the stage as the bellas started doing the whip together.

" _This right here is my type of party"_ Chloe sang moving her hands along her waist winking at the crowd.

" _Oooooo Oooo"_ CR sang out.

 _"5 more hours we are just getting started_ " Stacie sang out following the redheads same moves.

 _"5. MORE. HOURS-!"_ Fat Amy said whole coming up in the middle of the stage and pointed out her left hand " _WE'RE_ " she out out her right hand out " _JUST_ " she jumped up putting both hands down " _STARTED_ " as the bellas jumped over and started beat boxing making beats and dancing synchronizingly to the tune. The crowd went wild with this action and cheered along.

 _"Look at sexy body"_ Beca went in the middle of the stage dancing as the rest of the bellas were dancing and backing up the DJ.

 _"Look at the trunk in the back!"_ Aubrey stepped forward joining Beca.

" _Woop woop_ " Maria sang from the back.

" _Ima get a lil ratchet_ "

" _Cus ive never seen a girl like that"_

" _You know I had a skrr"_ Chloe sang as the bellas joining Aubrey and Beca

 _"Pull up_ " CR said dancing and leading the group to the chorus matching every beat.

 _"Its going down"_ Stacie sang jumping from the back of the group. " _Im yelling Timber! You better move!"_ the tall brunette did a split " _You better dance_!" and got up. " _Lets make a night_!" she raised her hand " _You wont remember, Ill be the one you won't forget"_ she sang pointing towards the crowd and going down while Chloe, Aubrey and Fat Amy sang the chorus on dancing synchronizingly in the middle.

" _The bigger they are, the harder they fall"_ CR came rapping in the middle.

 _"This biggity boy's a diggity dog_ _I have 'em like Miley Cyrus, clothes off"_ she swayed her hips _"Twerking in their bras and thongs"_ _"Timber!"_ Beca sang from the back.

" _Face down booty up_ " CR rapped gesturing to the song.

" _Timber_ " Beca sang

" _That's the way we like the what, timber_

" _I'm slicker than an oil spill"_ the brunette rapped as CR continued

 _"She say she won't, but I bet she will"_

" _Timber_ " Beca sang from the side as the bellas joined and danced to the chorus they were creating matching every beat.

"Hold up!" Emily said stopping CR from rapping the rest and the bellas soon went behind Emily gathering some cups from the back.

" _Oh...Her eyes her eyes make the stars look like their aren't shinning"_ Emily smiled looked at the crowd who enjoyed the transit of the song as the bellas formed a transit at the back. " _Her hair her hair falls perfectly without her trying"_ she moved the mic towards the crowd.

"Shes so beautiful and I tell her everyday" the crowd sang out.

" _And I know I know when I compliment her she wont believe_ _me"_ Emily sang as the rest of the bellas formed a curved line on the floor beside Emily making a beat to match the song with red cups hitting the floor. _"and It's so its so sad to think that she dont see what I see...everytime she ask me do I look okay? I say..."_ she moved her motioned her hand towards the bellas.

 _"When I see your face, There's not a thing that I would change, 'Cause you're amazing,Just the way you are!"_ all thebellas sang while Emily joined in with her cup. _"And when Im gone"_ they changed the best to the cup song. " _Youre gonna miss me when Im gone!"_ Chloe couldn't help but smile at the bellas "You're gonna miss me by my hair"

" _Just the way you areee..."_

"You're _gonna miss me every where oh"_ Beca and Aubrey looked at Each other smiling hitting the cups on the floor creating the beat. "You're sure gonna miss me when Im gone" all the bellas stopped singing and continued the cup song and stopped all together as the lights dimmed on them and the crowd went crazy, people started whistling and chanting while calling out their names. The bellas were so surprised the all hugged eachother as Chloe, Emily and CR started to tear up. They got together in a small circle smiling at eachother.

"Hands in bellas!" Aubrey said putting her hand in the middle of the group. Everyone immediately joined in as Chloe counted down from 3. "I...2'...3"

"BELLAS FOR LIFE" Aubrey was suprised they all knew they weren't going to say "Ahhhh" like before, this showed that the bellas were true and united as one family. The crowd kept chanting their name until the judges annouced the Barden bellas were the champions.

"That was one heck of a performance Gail!"

"You can say that again John!" she said wiping a tear off her cheek "The Barden bellas have brought glory to acapella!"

When the bellas got off stage Chloe immediately kissed Beca as the two had a deep passionate moment.

"Get a room you two! We are going to party!" Fat Amy yelled as she hugged Lily up in the air. Aubrey hugged Beca.

"Couldn't have done it without you Hobbit"

"Oh c'mon Posen, without you're coaching the bellas wouldnt have got this far!"

The two laughed as the rest of the group joined in. The Barden Bellas dean had come and congratulated the girls at backstage as he gave them the money voucher and trip to Paris tickets.

"Excuse me Beca Mitchell?" a decent guy dressed in a suit came up to the group.

"Shes here!" Fat Amy annouced pointing at the brunette.

"Um yeah?" Beca said still excited.

"I am the manager of GoldFM radio Please if you could come with me, we would like to give you a gift for you and you're fellow bellas" he said with a warm smile.

The bellas hearing this cheered and gave a nudge to Beca saying to go with him to receive the gift.

"Okay Ill meet you guys downstairs at the party" Beca said to the group before glancing at Chloe with a warm smile.

"Okay" the redhead smiled giving one last kiss before watching the brunette leave with the man.

"Where are we going so?" the smaller woman asked following the man.

"You'll see" he said glancing at the woman.

At the party the bellas were having the time of their life. Fat Amy called for shots for the bellas to drink as they gladly did. Chloe danced with Aubrey swinging their hips around showing off their moves as the rest of the girls cheered on. Chloe and Aubrey were meeting old faces back from barden.

"Yes like a three year championship" The blonde said winking at Chloe who gave a smile.

"Oh thats cool, so you two want to dance?" the old treble asked as she refilled his drink.

"Um no thank you we're going to head back to the bar" Chloe annouced as the two spun on their heels leaving the trebble thoughtless.

"Benji!" Emily called out to her boyfriend.

"Omg Ems you were so go-" before the boy could complete her sentence she was wrapped up in the younger girls lips.

"You were so good Ems!"

"Thank you! I missed you so much"

"I missed you too!" he exclaimed handing the woman a drink

"C'mon lets dance!" She said brightly and grabbed him towards the dance floor.

Fat Amy danced with Lily and CR while Maria went to get more shots for the ladies.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, This song is for the Barden Bellas!" Justin from the bella auditions their host screamed out on the mic as he played 'Gotta keep you're head up' from the Initiation night. The crowd roared as the bellas cheered on dancing to the song.

"OMG isn't that Justin?" CR asked

"Yup our acapella host" Aubrey said dancing away.

Fat Amy hugged Bumper as she kissed him "Wanna get out here and maybe spill some honey instead of cheese"

"Wait first I need to ask you something" he smiled cheery as the boy got down one knee. Everyone around them stopped dancing and was shocked looking at the two.

"Patricia Amy" he smiled holding a big diamond ring. "Will you marry me?"

The whole room was now drawn towards the couple. Stacie squealed as she couldn't hold back her screams her girlfriend quickly covered her mouth as they all waited for the Australian girls response.

"YES!" she screamed as Bumper got up slipping the ring through her fingers and kissed her.

Everyone cheered as Bumpers friends patted his back congratulating him. Fat Amy straight away ran towards the bellas and hugged all of them.

"AMY YOU'RE GOING TO BE A WIFE!" Stacie squealed as she hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations Amy!!!" Aubrey said as the rest of the bellas immediately congratulated her hugging the woman,

While the party continued even louder and wilder because of the big news. The music was louder and louder which made the crowd keep on moving their feet on the dance floor. Fat Amy and Stacie made sure the bellas were having fun as they fed them up with different types of heavy liquor shots to get the party going.

Aubrey had excused her self from the group as she had received 4 miss calls from Beca, she realized the DJ hadn't been back after some time since she had left, the blonde read a message from Beca as she had asked her to come at the backstage bathrooms. She was puzzled at first but she quickly left as the brunettes next message was to hurry and to call the cops while at it.

Aubrey ran through the halls while she had just finished talking to the police. She wandered around the place looking from the brunette backstage until she heard a sound of metal hitting on something she couldn't figure out.

"Beca??" she called out as the metal sound was increasing and getting louder. The blonde turned to the corner where the sound was coming happening to see the DJs mouth covered in a cloth where she couldn't speak, her head was tied to a belt against a mental rod, tears were running down her cheeks as her bella uniform was discarded on the floor as she was only in her lingerie. Aubreys eyes widened as she saw large deep cuts all over the brunette body, her legs were bruised and ankle and hands were tied by a chain. The brunette stopped banging her phone onto mental rod beside as tears started to flow any faster.

"Beca!" Aubrey shouted as she quickly knelt down and untied the cloth away from her mouth and unbuckled the belt from her head. She didn't know what was happening but the brunette was definitely abused.

"Aubrey get me out of here! Please! Please get me out of here! Now!!" she screamed the moment the cloth was out of her mouth, she was terrified of her surroundings. "I want to go home Aubrey!" she rambled as the blonde cursed as she saw a lock on the chain around her ankle and wrists.

"Beca calm down!" she said softly as she was shocked seeing the brunette in this state. The blonde finally picked the lock with one of her earings and saw that the brunettes wrists and ankle was red sore after the chain was released. Beca was now crying completely, Aubrey tried to calm her down as she helped the brunette back into her clothes observing the deep cuts and redness around her body.

Aubrey pulled the shivering brunette into a hug as she helped her stand up. "We're going home okay?"

Beca nodded as she supported her weight on the blonde as the carefully shuffled out of the auditorium.

When Aubrey helped Beca into the cab as she closed the door behind. Beca was still sobbing as the blonde pushed her head towards her chest for comfort while stroking her hair. While the brunette was in pain resting on Aubrey, the blonde quickly dialled Chloe, minutes later she answered her phone.

"Chloe you need to get back to the bellas house Immediately!"

" _Hey Bree, whats the rush? And do you know where Beca is Im trying looking all over for her"_ Chloe, Beca is here with me, please just get home _now!"_ the blonde cut the call and immediately texted the redhead. She didn't want to say out loud that Beca was abused-

 _Me: Chloe Beca has been abused I found her on the floor backstage and Im on my way hom._ _Me: Get home fast!_ Aubrey released the breadth she didn't know she was holding as she looked down at Beca who was still shivering, her eyes was closed as her arms were heated up. The blonde stroked her arms trying to keep her warm but it only made her panic more.

"I c-called you fir-st because you're name started first in my contacts..." Beca whispered not knowing what else to say in the silence.

"Thats fine, Chloe will understand" she said immediately.

When they arrived at the house Aubrey helped Beca into the DJs bed as Beca immediately curled up into a ball and as her body tensed up immediately.

"Beca-"

"Aubrey...Im sorry but can you leave me alone for some time...?"

"Beca you need to ch-"

"Please..." she said a bit louder as tears started dropping.

Aubrey sighed and looked at the brunette for some time. She needed to change and clean up but she didn't want to push the brunette. Aubrey decided to wait till Chloe comes as she left the room.

20 minutes later Chloe came barging in living room seeing Aubrey changed into her night clothes eating cereal. "Traffic Traffic lots of traffic, wheres Beca?" she said quickly already walking towards the brunettes room.

"In her room, Chloe wait-" Aubrey stood up following the fiery redhead.

"Beca!" Chloe was about to open the door but it was locked. "Beca!"

"I've tried she locked the door like 10 minutes ago, Chloe maybe you should give her some time"

"Beca its Chloe! Open up" the redhead said frantically banging the door ignoring the blonde.

"Chlo..." Aubrey took a deep breadth placing her hand on the redheads shoulders.

"No Aubrey you don't get it! I promised her! I promised her she won't get hurt that Ill take care of it!" she turned around placing her on her head walking up and down the hallway.

 **Hey guys thank you for reading please leave down reviews they help me to continue thank you :) Do you think I should continue?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys Thank you for every review they help me alot, hope you enjoy, all you're reviews help alot! :)**

"Chloe, calm down give her some time" Aubrey grabbed the redheads shoulders reassuring her. "Go wash up, Ill make you some coffee and we can talk"

Chloe looked at Aubrey for a few seconds "Okay..You're right, I stink like alcohol..." the redhead said looking down as she kept on thinking about Beca.

"Yeah, yeah you do" Aubrey said smiling "Now go wash up" she demanded as the redhead went to her room. Aubrey took a deep breadth and headed towards the kitchen.

Chloe entered her bedroom as her eyes shifted towards the bed where they last were in enjoyment together, her eyes had became glazed with tears. As she blinked a single tear dropped down her cheek the redhead bit her lip tightly holding back any sound that wanted to escape her mouth. She didn't want to see Beca like this she wanted her to be happy as always even when she's grumpy, Chloe pushed back her thoughts that were taking over her mind and decided to let the water rinse them away.

After Chloe had changed into her night clothes her hair hovered over her shoulders as she went to the kitchen seat and rested her head over her crossed arms on the table. Aubrey looked at her from across the table sliding over a cup of coffee, she observed the the red heads features they hadn't changed since she found out about Beca.

"Where did you find her?" Chloe whispered after some time.

Aubrey hesitated before answering observing her features that darkened "Backstage bathrooms.." she said shortly as another silence grew.

"Did the cops find whoever abused her?"

"I called my dad a few minutes ago, he said there was a belt left on the floor and they are going to search for finger prints on that and get results"

Chloe took a sip of her coffee that she hadn't realized was in front of her. "Was she..." the redhead paused as tears started to form "Was she...hurt...alot?"

Aubrey sighed "There was deep cuts under her ribcage, stomach and alot in her back, her legs ankle and wrists were sore, that's all I remember..."

Chloe quickly wiped the tear away trying to stay strong as she felt Aubreys warm hands brush over hers "She will come out soon, just give her some time. She's scared and frightened Chloe...but shes brave too, just give her some time"

The redhead nodded giving a light squeeze on the redheads hand. "Wheres the rest of the bellas" she asked as she felt like changing the subject.

Aubrey quickly glanced at her phone "Um Fat Amy is staying with Bumper for the night, Stacie said she will be home in 10 minutes with Emily and Maria and CR decided to stay at the hotels at Lincoln Centre for the night" Chloe nodded as she was glad the bellas were having a time "Chlo you should get some sleep"

"N-no Im fine, Im going to stay outside the room"

"Chloe-"

"Just this night Aubrey, I dont want her to think she's alone" she said as her eyes softned.

"Okay" Aubrey said agreeing "But try to get some sleep" she got up and kissed the redheads head "When Stacie comes say Im in her room and If you need anything tell me okay?"

"Okay" Chloe said with a small smile "Thanks Bree" the redhead sighed picking up her coffee and moved towards Becas room as she crouched down leaning against the door. It was silent among the walls as Becas room was at the end of the hall. She sipped her coffee as she knocked on the door "Beca, If you need me Im right outside you're door..." she wanted the brunette to know that Chloe was with her through out the situation. The redhead pulled out her phone and sent a text to her-

 _Me: Beca, I know I promised you that you would be safe earlier Im sorry I know you're scared Please just open the door, Im here for you even if you hate me._

She then quickly sent a text to her mother saying she is unavailable to bring her cousins to the bellas house as she asked whether they could come another day. The redhead heard the brunettes notification of the message as she saw just below her message was 'seen'. Chloe relaxed a bit knowing that Beca read her message but the brunette hadn't replied back.

The following morning Aubrey had woken up first and walked down the halls to check on Chloe seeing the redhead leaning on the door sleeping, her hand was still wrapped around her phone as a small towel was draped over her for warmth. She sighed and went towards her moving the coffee cup aside "Chlo, maybe you go to the bed"

"Mhmm mhmm" The redhead groaned as she sat up properly, her back had been strained as she had been sleeping a bit off. Aubrey helped her up and guided her towards her room "Wash up, Ill quickly make breakfast"

"Okay, thanks Aubrey" she said before grabbing a new towel from her cardboard.

Once the redhead was fresh from her bath, she went to the kitchen getting a good smell of Aubreys breakfast. "Smells good" the redhead said as she got a plate.

Aubrey smiled knowing that even through the rough times she will always be bubbly in the morning, that was what everyone loved about the redhead, especially Beca eventhough she always denied it. "Did Beca respond to anything?"

"No, she would be asleep by now, Ill try again in another..." the redhead checked her time it was 7.15Am "Around 8.30-9.00 Ill check up on her" she said knowing that the redhead had already sent her a text saying Breakfast is outside just incase.

"Morning" Emily sang out from her room entering the kitchen.

"Morning Ems" Chloe said as she served her food.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes please!" she said excitedly looking at the crispy bacon and other delights. "You're an amazing chef Aubrey" she said while grabbing a plate.

"Thanks" the blonde smiled.

"How about we go bowling today?" Emily said excitedly whserving her food

"Oo Stacie loves bowling" Aubrey said immediately.

"Im gonna stay home today Ems, but you all go"

Emily pouted "Are you sure you dont want to come"

"Im fine, Ill hang out with Becs since she probably won't like swinging a object thats heavier that her"

Emily laughed as she continued to eat her food "Ill call CR and M and ask if they want to join" Aubrey said as she pulled out her phone.

When the girls left around 9.15Am after chatting and talking about Fat Amys big news yesterday night Chloe went towards the brunettes room and decided to try again. "Beca" she called out leaning her head against the door "You need to eat something, Aubreys made breakfast and the girls have gone out for bowling" there was no response, Chloe sighed "You need to eat something" her voice trailing off. She knew Beca wasn't going to open the door so why try? Something made her annoyed and frustrated at the stubborn brunette but she knew Beca has been having a hard time so she let it go and decided to watch some tv.

Chloe pulled out her phone and texted the brunette.

 _Me: Please Becs just eat something?_

15 minutes later when Chloe was caught up in her movie her phone buzzed as she picked up seeing a message from Beca.

 _Beca:_ _What is there to eat...?_

A small smile curled over her lips as she took a deep breadth relieved that Beca replied she know the little DJ couldn't wait without eating.

 _Me:_ _Bacon, Bread, Cheese and Scrambled eggs._

 _Me: I can serve you if you want._

Chloe heard the door unlock after a few seconds as she got up immediately. She saw Beca slowly walk out from her room, she looked fresh in her new clothes but Chloe could tell from a far that the brunette has been crying for hours. The redhead watched Beca grab a plate and serve alot.

For once the room had a awkward silence between them as Chloe walked up to the brunette. After Beca had finished serving she spun around seeing icy blue eyes she had missed for along time, she missed the feeling of gazing into the soft warm eyes to seek her comfort. The DJ felt light headed as she observed the redheads features, her hair was dry and flaky but still perfect. Her eyes dropped down towards her cherry scented lips as she watched them lean in closer towards hers. Seconds later Becas lips were captured by hers, she hadn't felt them for a while, the smooth and passionate feeling melted in.

Chloe pulled back to regain their oxygen and she leaned her forehead against the DJ while placing her hands around the brunettes thin waist. "Im sorry" she whispered as her voice started to break.

Beca hated hearing the redheads voice like this, it was sad and felt like a thorn when through her heart. The brunette was shocked at first but soon gave Chloe a close hug. She felt the olderwoman melt on to her as she felt the redheads tears drop down her neck. Beca tigthed her grip a little around the redheads back over her fiery hair, she didn't want to let go.

Chloe could smell her mandarin shampoo agaisnt the brunettes hair. A smile went over her face at the thought, as the two cotinuing to stand their capturing the closure and comfort of their closeness. Beca hadn't felt so safe around Chloes warm arms, she hadn't felt the secure around her girlfriend like this before.

After a while the two pulled back as Beca needed to gain her strength back from food. The two sat on the couch closely together as Beca started eating.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe said after some time.

Beca hesitated but there was nothing to hide from Chloe so after some time she began. "Okay...so that GoldFm ass dude, we were small talking and all until-"

 ** _-Flashback-_**

 ** _"You're from here?" he asked looking down at the DJ._**

 ** _"Yeah the bellas and I live together" Beca replied as she followed the guy down a hall. "So where are we going?"_**

 ** _"You'll see" he looked around the area making sure no one was there as he took the brunette backstage near the corner bathrooms._**

 ** _Beca raised her eyebrow looking at him "Are we waiting for some-"_**

 ** _"Shut up!" he quickly shoved a peice of cloth in the brunettes mouth as Beca pushed him back but he didn't move. He quickly grabbed the brunettes hands and wrapped a chain around them struggling to lock it as the DJ kept struggling slamming him agaisnt the wall._** ** _"This will be over fast if you stop struggling" he got mad and dropped down the the brunettes legs and locked another chain around her ankles and attached it towards the metal rod he didn't know was behind. Beca kept on thumping her two hands on his head screaming but he didn't budge, she wondered how a guy could be this strong or was it that she was really weak?_**

 _ **Before Beca could do anything else the guy had** **ripped of her jacket and raised her hands up with one hand and took the brunettes tank top off. Beca screamed into the cloth hoping it would come off as she kept pushed her hands free from the guys rough hands and covered her body.**_

 ** _"Ugh" he groaned "Stop being so annoying, I have other things to get to so freaking stop" he pushed down her hands towards the rod holding her down as she unbuckled the brunettes pants. Beca started moving even more as she panicked, she was scared as she knew what he was doing, she moved around as the man got even mad "I said stop being so annoying!" he slammed her hands harder against the metal rod as he pulled down her pants with his leg as he couldn't be bothered doing the rest. "Now shut up or it will hurt even more" he let go of the brunette as Beca lost her balance as her legs were tied and fell on the floor as tears dropped down her cheek. She screamed even more hoping some one would hear her._**

 _ **The guy rolled his eyes and removed his belt off and slammed it agaisnt the brunettes skin several times until her body was covered with large scars and cuts. He quickly tied the belt around her head against the rod without difficult as the brunette was too weak** **rushed out before anyone noticed him.**_

 _ **Minutes later Beca scrambled her fingers towards her** **phone that had fallen out, her eyes were blurry as tears will filling up, it was hard for her to control her phone as the chain around her wrist was tight, the first thing she could see was Messages she scrolled through and clicked on 'Aubrey' since it was at the top of her contacts even when she badly needed Chloe. She clicked the voice icon and tried to speak properly "Aubrey come at the backstage bathrooms fast and call the cops while you're at it" she prayed and hoped her voice was reconizeable enough to form into text as she just sent it not rechecking the text. She was too scared and terrified of everthing around her as he body was heating up even though she didn't feel it, her head became light headed as she closed her teary eyes hoping this was all a dream.**_

Chloe stared blankly at the brunette, she couldn't feel anything but hatred towards that guy and her father even though its none of her buisness to get into Becas family. She pushed back the hatred and leaped Beca for another warm hug. Beca was suprised at first but she hugged her back melting in.

"Im so sorry Beca, I tried keeping you safe, I really thought I could do it.. Im sorry...Please forgive me?" she whispered towards the DJs ear.

"Its fine you're hear now Chlo, I have nothing to forgive Im just really happy you're here with me" she replied with a weak smile as she pulled back and gave her a light kiss and went to wash up her plate.

Chloe nodded watching the brunette walk up to the kitchen. Beca turned back and held the redheads warm hands as Chloe looked down towards the brunettes wrist as they were still slightly red, she brushed her fingers over it and looked back at her eyes. Beca felt cold but yet warm the moment Chloe brought her fingers over the heated spot and relaxed a bit. They stared intently at Each others eyes feeling the moment, they didn't want to let go. Chloe decided to break the silence "Did you put medicine on you're wounds? They need to heal" she said after some time.

Beca nodded even though it was lie, she knew the wounds would dry up, whatever it is she didn't want to show Chloe her cuts and make her scared, mostly she was too embarassed to reveal her body to anyone including _herself._ Beca was still scared after the incident and she would keep her guard up at all times except around Chloe and the bellas as they the people Beca truly trusted. Thoughts filled her mind about her scars and wounds around her body, she needed some time to reveal her body even for Chloe.

"Are you okay to go out somewhere?" Chloe asked as a idea popped in her mind.

"Depends" she said slowly.

"Trust me, you'll like it" Chloe smiled as Beca missed the gorgeous smile across the redheads face.

"Okay, Ill get changed properly and come back" she said leaving the redheads hands which she wished she could hold forever.

Chloe texted Aubrey saying they would be going out and she went to her room to change aswell. Once the two were ready Chloe drove off as she switched on the radio.

"Where are we going so?" Beca asked curious as she slipped on a woolen band over her wrists to cover the marks.

"Somewhere" Chloe said with a big smile.

They finally arrived to their destination that only took about 5 minutes and Chloe dragged the brunette in a building, she thought Beca could relax for some time.

"OMG!" Beca squealed not too loud as she put out her hand infront that was running towards her.

 **Hey guys what do you think about this chapter? I really hope you enjoy and 2018 is coming up are yall excited please leave down comments below on what you think about this chapter they help alot!**

 **I didn't write too much of the description when the guy abused Beca if that was okay with yall because I thought It would make some readers uncomfortable.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heys hows 2018 treating y'all? Hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave reviews what you think! Thank you :)**

"Chloe!" Beca squealed again as she scratched the puppy under its chin.

The redhead smiled and picked up another puppy beside her "Aren't they so cute!"

"Yeah!" Beca petted the black tiny lab in her girlfriends arms. "But I usually hate puppies" she said as the redheads jaw dropped.

"Y-you hate puppies? Beca!" Chloe playfully slapped her arm "H-How could you even say that?"

"I don't know their like kids, wants attention and all" Beca said as she felt the puppies tongue run against her palm "But their cute, but I just dont like them much"

"and that's something we gotta change!" she said kissing the brunette on her cheek "Which one do you want?"

"What?" Beca asked loudly.

"Which one do you want? Pick one we are gonna bring one home"

"Um Chloe what about the bellas?"

"Oh we'll keep em a secret" she said pecking the puppies head.

"But Chlo how are we going to take care of a pup secretly? This is a bad idea"

"Oh c'mon, usually it wont be that bad, our house is big and we have a big garden, Emily will enjoy em mostly" the redhead looked at the brunette in her icy-shiny and blue eyes. Theres the look where Chloe can get Beca to do anything, that look is a gift for Chloe to convince Beca to do anything she wants. _Anything._

Beca rolled her eyes as she covered the redheads eyes. "Fine"

"Wait, Becs you sure you want to do this? I dont want to force you"

Beca smiled as kissed Chloe on her cheek "Yeah Im sure, I love you too much to say no. Besides I dont think I would have the heart to leave this one" she said looking at the black puppy who's eyes were slowly closing.

Chloe chuckled as she kissed the brunette again "So which one?"

"Well this black ones clearly in love with me" she said looking down at the puppy the redhead was holding, she was licking Becas thumb while leaning her tiny head agaisnt Chloes palm.

"Awww" Chloe cooed as she stroked the puppys belly. "Its so Tiny Becs how could you not like them?"

"Again Kids and Puppys aren't my thing but their cute..I guess" she said as Chloe handed the brunette the black puppy.

"Im gonna fill up a form sheet at the entrance, Ill be back"

Beca nodded as she stroked the little one under her neck. The puppy moved her head towards the brunettes finger as rested her head against Becas chest as she brought her closer.

Chloe thanked the man and went back to Beca happening to see the most cutest thing in front of her, she quickly grabbed her phone and snapped a photo. Chloe was glad she brought the brunette here to relax and relieve some stress especially after experiencing her recent incidents. "Hey ready to go?" she called out as Beca looked up and walked towards her girlfriend while holding the puppy closer towards her.

"So the owner of the pound said she has had all her vaccines and all, he gave a bunch of things to get her started" she gestured to the box Chloe was about to pick up.

When the two arrived back home Chloe looked around to see if the bellas were back and luckily they weren't. "Becs its clear they aren't home yet"

"Okay" Beca walked in the house as she closed the door behind her. "Hey you, welcome to you're new home" she put the puppy down. The puppy looked around and went inbetween the brunettes legs, she licked Becas feet and ran around the house. Beca smirked as she watched the hyper puppy look at her new home.

"So what are we gonna call her?" Chloe said as she unpacked the box revealing a small puppy bed and two plastic dishes.

"Hm how about Beca" the brunette smirked.

"Nu-Uh" Chloe said "That names too sexy for a dog" she purred as Beca laughed. "How about Biscuit?"

"Nah it doesn't look like a biscuit"

"Athena!" Chloe squealed clapping her hands.

Beca chuckled at the redheads enthusiasm "If we live in Greece" Chloe pouted at the brunette and watched the puppy sniff places.

"Grey?"

"But he's not Grey Becs, His black" Chloe giggled.

"Riley?"

Beca nodded no "We'll come up with something eventually" the puppy licked Chloes hand.

"How about we give you a bath huh? You're a good girl aren't you?" Chloe picked her up and moved put the dog in front of Beca "Isn't she the cutest"

The puppy licked Becas face as the brunette squealed. "Spit!"

"Grow up Becs, wanna help me wash her with me?" Chloe asked as she brought the puppy into the kitchen sink.

"Yeah okay Ill boil warm water" Beca said and paused looking at Chloe whos eyes were widened. Chloe let out a small giggle "Hold the pup Ill boil the water" The redhead said as she kissed Beca on the cheek.

Beca in embarrassment moved near the sink "It's not my fault I don't know how to boil water" she mumbled as she hesrd Chloe giggle.

"It kinda is" the redhead chuckled as she switched on the kettle after pouring water. "It's cute" she said petting the puppy "What about Cookie?"

"Please last time we named something food Fat Amys stomach was growling"

Chloe giggled at the memory where they named a butterfly that Beca was scared of _Oreo_ and the next moment Fat Amys stomach was grumbling and she was complaing she wanted to eat a Oreo, and the bellas weren't sure whether she meant food or the butterfly which creeped them out.

Chloe watched the puppy squirm out if Becas hands as it wanted to leave the cold sink. "Hold her Becs" Chloe said as she went to get the hot water.

"Im trying its wiggling!" Beca said trying to pull back the puppy back to the sink.

Chloe mixed normal water and the hot water to create warm water while the puppy jumped out from Becas hands.

"No!" Beca yelled as she chased the her.

"Beca!" Chloe laughed as she let the water aside and went after Beca to help her get the pup. "Geez Mitchell can't you hold something thats smaller than you?"

she joked.

"Yeah well small things are hard to hold!"

the brunette yelled from her room.

"I held you" Chloe smirked as she happened to see Beca laying on the floor under her bed. "Is she under the bed?"

"Yeah she won't come out" Beca layed on her back on the floor giving up.

Chloe then got down on the floor "C'mon girl" she flicked her fingers and the puppy slowly made her way out of the bed "Thats it girl" Chloe slowly picked her up scratching her under her chin.

Becas jaw was open as she watched how Chloe playfully handle the puppy.

Chloe noticed the brunette "Small things love me" she winked implying that Beca loves her.

"You got that right" Beca kissed her as she stood up. "Lets go wash her quick before she slips out again.

After a while the bellas came home after their movie and Beca quickly hid the pup in her room since no ones dares to go there.

"Hey hobbit how you feeling?" Aubrey said as she joined the brunette on the couch.

"Im good, Im sorry for troubling you and all, I was just really stressed and scared"

"Hey Its fine but are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah" Beca said after some time "Thank you" she leaned her head agaisnt her shoulder.

Aubrey smiled "You don't need to get all touchy with it" she smirked.

"Great thanks" Beca chuckled as she sat up.

"Um by the way my dad said they found the guy who...abused you and his behind bars so you have nothing to worry about okay?"

"W-what? Really? H-How did they find him?"

"The belt he used against you're forehead" Beca suddenly felt self-concious as she tensed up a bit "They found his finger traits for the belt and tracked him down"

"Oh" the brunette said "Tell you're dad I said Thanks alot"

"He just did his job" Aubrey gave a light smile as she realized the bruentte tensed up a bit "You're sure your okay?"

"Yeah" Beca said before Chloe sat beside Beca giving a small peck to her cheek.

"Hey" she said locking lips with the brunette "Aubrey can we have mac n cheese for lunch?"

"Hm fine but one of you better help, Im not the chef of this house" she smirked as Stacie plonked her self in between the couch rest and her girlfriend, she covered her in kisses.

"Ill help you" she chuckled kissing her cheek

"Hm I'd like that" the blonde grinned and grabbed her girlfriend's hand towards the bedroom.

Beca chuckled at the two and faced Chloe who was looking at the brunette. "The pups sleeping under you're pillow its so cute"

"No is it the blue pillow? I really like that one"

"Well guess like Pup likes that one too" Chloe grinned as she kissed Beca.

"We're calling it Pup?" Beca smirked

"Just until we find a proper name"

"Fine, what are we going to call it anyway?"

"No idea" Chloe shrugged leaning her head against Beca.

The redheads phone buzzed as she pulled out her phone "Oh Fat Amys having a party for her wedding tonight"

"On such short notice?" Beca raised her eyebrow leaping to see the message.

"Yeah, its a pool party" Chloe looked at Beca "Are you okay to go?"

"Um yeah" Beca said softly as she looked at Chloe "Ill be fine maybe I just wont get into the pool"

"You're sure? We can stay home with Pup"

"No no its fine, we need to celebrate with Amy"

"Beca-"

"Ill be fine Chlo but what about Pup?"

"We can put food and water in the dishes and keep her in your room until we come back"

Beca nodded as later on CR and Emily joined them.

"Hey did y'all hear about Fat Amys party?"

CR asked

"Yeah Im so excited!" Emily squealed.

"Yup its a pool party too!"

The brunette got a call from her boss at residual heat so she excused her self and went to her room. When she came back she saw the redheads contagious beautiful laugh. Beca smiled and sat next to girlfriend.

"Who was that?" Chloe asked pushing a bit of hair off the brunettes face.

"That was JM, he wants me to start work tomorrow at 3Pm"

"Thats great Becs"

"Yeah" she said smiling "So what time does this party start?"

"8.30Pm" Emily answered excitedly.

Around 8.00Pm the girls quickly got ready. Chloe entered Becas room with two dishes with food and water seeing the brunette in black leggings and a red hoodie that fitted her closely, which really showed the brunettes body. "Hey, you're ready?" she smiled putting the dishes down in a corner.

The brunette turned seeing Chloe in jean-shorts and a red and yellow striped tank top. "Yep" she turned back to the mirror one last time and went towards Pup who was still sleeping. "See you later" she petted the puppy as Chloe did the same.

"C'mon lets go the other girls are waiting" Chloe said as she and Beca lead out of the room.

"Alright girls ready to party?" Stacie said as she brought in a tray of shots.

"You're like the new Amy Stace" Beca laughed as she grabbed a shot.

"Becs arent you getting in the pool?"

Maria asked as she grabbed a shot.

"Yeah I might change at the party" Beca said as she looked away and grabbed a shot.

Chloe placed her arm around the brunettes waist giving a slight squeeze as she took her shot.

"For Fat Amy" Aubrey then said trying to avoid the upcoming awkward silence.

"Fat Amy!" They all said as she drowned in their shots. They quickly piled in two cabs and went to the party.

When they arrived the place was as usual packed of people and music was blasting out. Everyone was on their feet, there were several bars and several private pools in each section and at the centre of the room was one big pool where a people were in with their cocktails in their hands. The bellas were suprised that Bumper and Fat Amy know so many people and to afford this kind of a place with dozens of mini pools around each section reallt amazed them.

"Bellas!" Fat Amy called out "Y'all made it" she hugged each of them as they all cheered out to their fellow bella.

"Amy how did you afford this place? And how do y'all know so many people?" Beca asked.

"Well shortstacks my parents are in for this and Bumpers a big chiching too" she winked as she smacked her lips "And most the people are the ones I made out with and the rest are all Bumpers and mines pre-school friends and don't forget the family! Both our families are here"

"Wow" Aubrey said as she looked around. "Not bad"

Fat Amy snorted "C'mon help your selves, every bar has really good cocktails, and help you're selves in the pool too!"

Stacie, CR and Maria went to greet a few friends they knew from Braden, Lily, Aubrey and Emily decided to go to the pool straight away.

"Hey Chloe!" Donald called out "How you feeling? I haven't seen you two since the accident"

"Hey Donald, Yeah I'm much better how are you?"

"Good" he smiled even though the two bellas could smell the amount of alcohol he's had. "Beca the performance was amazing Im asumed you chose the music tracks"

"Yeah" Beca smiled "Chloe helped with the choreography"

"That's nice, Say do you know where Lily is?"

Chloe and Beca both looked at each other realizing Lily wasn't here with them. Was she? Chloe then spotted the quiet bella in the pool "Shes in the pool"

Donald thanked them and left after having a few more talks about the performance. The two bellas were soon greeted with around of shots and cocktails. Time flew fast as the bellas as usual were drunk on Fat Amys fancy cocktails and shots. Beca tonight hadn't realized how lucky she had been to have Chloe Beale as her girlfriend. Her smile dazed away as the two danced together swinging their hips to the bit, the room was building up heat as Chloe slid her arms around the brunettes waist. Beca grinned as she watched Chloe run her hand through her red locks. The room was getting hotter as Chloe whispered against the brunettes heated cheek. "Do you want to take a break?" Beca nodded as Chloe grabbed the brunettes arm and pulled her away from the crowd slowly gaining their breaths as the arrived to a private area with a pool where nobody was in.

Chloe immediately stripped her top and bottom off tossing her garments on the floor and revealing a black bikini which Beca thought was the hottest thing right now as she watched her girlfriend dive in.

The brunette just stood there as her mouth felt dry she really wanted to join the redhead but she didn't want to change and reveal her scars and cuts. Chloe popped up in the middle pushing her fiery red hair back and wiping her face "It feels so good Becs, just come in like that you don't have to change"

"I dont know Chlo" Beca said quietly as she looked around.

"Really Becs?" Chloe was now really energized after she dip in the pool she pushed her self out of the pool and made her way towards the stunned brunette. She raised her eyebrow as Beca whos jaw was dropped down.

Beca observed the hot redhead in front of her, her wet abs really payed off as the brunettes eyes travelled further down. Her bikini fitted her perfectly marking every curve in her body. She moved her eyes back up her boobs were looking the best from her body, it wasn't exposing alot but exposed just enough for a tease and finally the redheads facial features were perfect, her eyes were glowing even more as her cheeks were flushed after the drinks. Chloes face had a big smirk which bought the brunette to her concious realizing she had been staring at Chloe for some time.

"You know you're so cute" Chloe purred stepping closer towards the brunette.

"Dont call me that" she mumbled looking at the sight infront of her.

"Whatever you say" Chloe placed her cold hands along the brunettes cheeks and hungrily kissed her. Becas mouth reacted fast as she had been wanting the redheads lips agaisnt her for some time, the heat was growing as Chloe lightly pushed Beca agaisnt the closest wall and lifted up her hoodie. Beca not realising ran her fingers down the redheads back and traced her bikini bottom line. Chloe bit down the brunettes lip as there was a slight moan from the other woman. Chloe liking the sound moved her lips against her neck kissing down on her soft smooth skin. Beca moaned a bit louder but was drowned by the music playing outside she adjusted her neck towards Chloes lips. The moment Beca felt the redheads cold finger tips against her stomach she tensed up and grabbed the redheads wrist. She snapped back banging her head a bit but was protected by Chloes other hand. "Hey you okay?" she asked softly

"I-I'm sorry my scars..." she paused as her whole body tensed up against Chloes wet body. Beca still didn't feel comfortable showing her scars to anyone, revealing them and exposing them, act least not now, not in a public place, she felt devastated that Chloe wouldn't be able to feel her, touch her and want her which Beca absolutely wanted but couldn't expose her scars she wasn't ready yet. Beca stumbled to find her words "I-I can't my scars"

 **Hey guys hope y'all enjoyed, dont hate me where I stopped xD please leave reviews on what you think? Thank you :)**

 **please leave down youre reviews they really really help alot :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews they really helped alot :)** **Hope you enjoy this chapter!** **So sorry for the wait.**

Becas stomach was tensed up now as she hadn't realized how close Chloes body was against hers. She couldn't move away because she was against the wall.

"Hey Its fine" Chloe said giving a small smile as she slid her hands down and kissed Beca gently on the lips.

Beca nodded as Chloe grabbed the brunettes hand and hugged her moving backwards. Beca smiled as she was glad her girlfriend would understand. The next thing Beca realized was she was being pushed in the pool along with the redhead. Beca squealed as she clutched onto Chloes arm behind falling.

"Chloe!!" Beca shouted pushing her hair back as the redhead was laughing her head out.

"Calm down Becs you need to have some fun" Chloe said moving closer towards the brunette as she slid her hand around her waist. "I love you" she gave a smile as she pecked her nose.

"I love you too" Beca groaned looking into the redheads sparkling eyes "I have no change Chlo!"

"Dont worry I brought you you're clothes in my bag" she winked "Im prepared babe"

"Did you just call me babe?" Beca chuckled.

"Yeah cus like you're my girlfriend and sometimes girlfriends call eachother babe...you know?" Chloe shrugged giving her an innocent look.

Beca awed as she kissed the redhead passionately as Chloe brought her closer towards her.

"Oi love birds" Fat Amy called out "Bellas are playing truth can we join y'all here?"

"Yeah sure why not?" Chloe said after looking back at Beca.

Soon Fat Amy gathered all the bellas into the pool and she brought a tray full of fruity-shots. "Alright so what's the shots for?" CR asked looking at the electric blue alcohol liquid in them.

"Basically this is the game we only have dares and no truths but if we deny the dare then we drink two of those, and we play until the game ends"

"Hm interesting" Aubrey said "So whos starting first"

"You start" Fat Amy said as Aubrey called out Fat Amy. "Ames I dare you to...not talk about you're weird sex stories to us"

The girls laughed "Thats a really good one" they watched as the Australian pouted.

"But why!? I got some new stories to tell y'all"

"Nope!" Aubrey said snickering.

"Fine" Fat Amy splashed the blonde "Okay Chloe you're up" she thought for a bit "I dare you to take off bikini top"

"Easy" Chloe shrugged as Becas jaw dropped and the girls laughed at the brunettes reaction. Chloe slipped out her bikini top and went lower in the water covering her breasts with her hands.

"Damn" Beca whispered kissing the redheads cheek.

"Okay Stacie" Chloe said smirking "I dare you to bring a guy and make out with him infront of Aubrey"

Aubrey splashed Chloe "Really Chlo?"

Fat Amy laughed "Oh c'mon chap, dares are dares"

Stacie sighed as she reached for two of the shots and drowned it down both at once. "I love my girlfriend a bit too much to do that" she kissed Aubrey "Damn Fat Amy what did you put into this? Its like sweet and so alcoholic"

"My special" Fat Amy winked as she gestured to carry on the game.

The game went on for some time while the dares were getting more uncomfortable and dirty. There were 12 shots left, CR and Beca had been having the most and now were super drunk, Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey were four shots behind the girls and Maria and Fat Amy barely had any.

"Beca" Fat Amy called out "I dare you to take off you're shirt and bra and face Chloe was the rest of the game"

Beca chuckled as she leaned her head against the pool side, she thought about it for a second but then realized she didn't want to be exposed so she grabbed another two shots and drowned them down.

"Damn hobbit you're going toget drunkkkk"

"Whatever...Posen I dare you to take a picture of you're boob and post it on social media"

Aubrey scoffed as she drank the two shots. The game continued as soon the last two shots were over with the dare to Chloe to not have sex with Beca for a week. The girls were all high now as Fat Amy and Maria had to help them pile in a cab and send them home around 2.00Am.

Beca stumbled towards her room and flopped on her bed, there was a whimper as Beca shot up and spun around laying on her back as she saw Pup. "Oh Im so sorry Pup!" she cuddled the little one and stroked her head. Chloe walking on the way to the room seeing the brunettes door open, she raised her eyebrow and immediately closed it going into the room.

"Beca!" the redhead yelled as she raised her sharp voice "The bellas could have seen Pup what's wrong you!"

Beca hearing this immediately sat up and looked at the redhead. She didn't know whether the redhead was being serious or not she just looked at the redhead.

"Why are you so irresponsible!" Chloe scoffed as she took off her top and slid off her shorts.

Beca thought the brunettes breasts looked amazing, her red lace bra matching her underwear turned the DJ on as she smirked watching Chloe get on the bed moving her closer towards the brunette. "I thought you were scolding me?"

"Yeah, yeah I am-" Chloe chuckled and kissed the brunette "I am mad at you" she mumbled through her kisses as she pushed the brunette down on the bed and kissed down her neck.

"Pup is looking at us Chlo" she raised her head so the redheads lips would trace down her skin. Chloe smirked putting the blanket over the puppys head. Beca felt dizzy as she felt the redheads soft kisses against her skin. She pushed the redhead off and ran to the bathroom toilet and threw up. Chloe hearing this immediately went to the bathroom and Pup followed her behind.

"Beca are you okay?" Chloe rushed towards her and stroked her back.

"Yeah-" the brunette held back her and sprouted again.

Chloe pulled the brunettes hair to a side and leaned agaisnt the shower "Too much alcohol?"

Beca nodded and leaned her head against the wall coughing. The bruentte thought that was it but a few minutes later she threw up again. Chloe held back her hair and stroked her back "Let it out Becs, let it out"

Until 6Am the two were in the bathroom. Beca was leaning agaisnt Chloes chest while the redhead was against the shower cubicle. A few minutes later Beca woke up feeling better as she decided to take a bath. She woke up Chloe who stumbled her way to her room making sure to close the door behind her. 45 minutes later Beca changed to one of Chloes shirts and a pair of shorts that she had been left lying around the room. She then sneaked out to refill Pups bowls, none of the other bellas had been out so she was lucky. The brunette was now hungry and expected Aubrey to be up making breakfast. She wandered over to Chloes room happening to see her change into a large barden t-shirt in her underwear.

Chloe went up to the brunette and wrapped her hands around her neck. Beca brought the redhead closer looking into her sparkly eyes "Im hungry" she mumbled leaning agaisnt her shoulder.

"Isn't Brew up?" she felt the brunettes nod no.

"Do you want to get a muffin from the coffee shop downstairs?"

Beca nodded no as she flopped on the redheads bed resting her hands above her head. "You're sleepy?" Chloe smirked raising her eyebrow and Beca nodded and curled into a ball. Chloe chuckled as she pulled the brunettes legs down and got on the bed holding her hands above her in place. "Too tired to speak?" she leaned in as Beca was about to nod again but was enclosed with the redheads soft lips. Chloes hair hovered over the brunettes as she raised the hem of her t shirt. Chloe felt the brunettes stomach under her tense up as Chloe realized what she was doing. She pulled it back down and kissed her neck. "C'mon lazy ass we'll get some breakfast"

Beca nodded as she kissed Chloe on her head as she pulled her off the bed. The two walked down the streets hand in hand and bought breakfast and headed back to the house where Aubrey and Emily were making coffee.

"Oh y'all bought breakfast?" Emily noticed them enter the kitchen with a food bag.

"Yup to save Bree from making breakfast"

the redhead chuckled pulling out the boxes from the bag.

"Thanks" Aubrey stuck her tongue out and grabbed four plates.

Beca went to her room and changed to more comfortable clothes and rested on the bed cuddling Pup and playing with him on the bed. Chloe entered the room with a plate with food enough for the two of them as she closed the door behind her and pounced on to the bed across Beca lying sideways facing the brunette. Beca adjusted her self so Pup was now inbetween the two.

"So what do you want to do today?" Chloe asked while breaking a small peice of the muffin and feeding it to the brunette.

"Hm I dont know I have about 7 hours till work"

"How about we do something we haven't down before?" Chloe smirked as she munched the muffin.

"Like?"

"Well for starters" the redhead thought for some time "You haven't cooked at all have you?" she fed the brunette a muffin peice

"and I never will" she mumbled through her food.

"Well that's going to change we are going to ask Bree whether we can hog the kitchen today" Chloe tossed a small peice to Pup. Beca stroked her heaf as she frowned.

"What about you?"

"I dont know you choose something for me" Chloe shrugged.

"Maybe you can play video games or something, I have Call Of Duty on my laptop"

"Call of what?"

"Nevermind its a shooting game"

"Okay fine" Chloe fed the last bit to her girlfriend pecked her on the cheek. "C'mon we can start cooking something"

Beca groaned as she got up giving Pup one last cuddle before leaving her under the pillow.

"Geez hobbit will probably burn the kitchen down!"

"Oh It won't be that bad Ill teach her what to do and all"

Aubrey hesitated but she agreed "But please act least bake something and not cook, baking is easier too"

"Fine" Chloe turned around as she saw the brunette groaning again "It will be fun Becs, we can bake cookies!"

"Ooo I'm so excited for you Becs!" Emily squealed finishing her muffin.

"So how exactly do I make cookies?" Beca said exaggeratedly as she walked towards the redhead who pulled her hand further into the kitchen as Aubrey and Emily moved away.

"Just don't burn the house down!" Aubrey reminded them as she left to Stacies room and Emily sat at the living room watching TV.

"Okay so first of all, we need to put the oven to 375 F" Chloe said as she opened the carboard getting the sugar, salt and flour out. She placed the things on the counter and faced the brunette who hadn't moved from her spot.

"I kinda don't know how to do that" she mumbled as Chloe pulled her towards the stove "All you have to do is turn this knob the 300 and this to 75. Easy!" the redhead gestured for her to do it.

"Okay.." Beca mumbled as she did as she was told. "Like that..?"

"Yup! See you're doing great" she hugged the brunette and pulled back "Now we need eggs, butter and vanilla extract"

Beca marched towards the fridge and brought out a pack of eggs and the butter. "I have no idea what vanilla extract is"

Chloe opened a bottom carboard and pulled out a small bottle "This is vanilla extract, we use it for the cookie dough to have a flavour"

"We're making a dough? I thought we just put the ingredients into a shaped container and just bake it"

"No no haven't you ever tasted the cookie dough, we mix it all up for it to be a thick mixture and flatten the paste on a tray and then put it in the over so it will rise up due to the heat"

"Oh okay..." Beca said as she grabbed a bowl from the drawer to mix the ingredients. Chloe helped her measusre the flour and butter as Beca mixed the ingredients together. After some time the dough became stiff and Chloe leaped her spoon in and tasted it after putting all the ingredients back. "Dude that's raw!"

"Calm down Becs, haven't you ever tasted cookie dough?" The brunette nodded no as she Chloes jaw dropped "You've never tasted cookie dough?" she scooped a bit and handed it to the brunette. "Taste it" she insisted washing the cutlery they used.

"Um I'm not going to get a stomach ache"

"You won't!" Chloe rolled her eyes as Beca munched into the dough. Chloe smiled when the brunette took seconds. "See isn't it tasty?"

"Yeah...I never knew it would taste so amazing" the two scooped up another and ate.

"Okay we better not finish it otherwise we won't have enough dough for the actual cookie"

Beca nodded but she loved it as she scooped in another as Chloe laughed and pulled away the bowl. "No more Becs!"

the brunette groaned as she grabbed a tray from the bottom. "Apply butter on it with tissue"

After they filled in the dough onto the tray they realized they only managed to make 4 cookies as they needed 4 more for the bellas and maybe extra. "Okay so for the second bath you're going to make it on you're own okay?"

"Wait what?" Beca said as she closed the oven door and Chloe set the timer for 10 minutes.

"Yeah its easy okay, just mix the flour, salt, sugar, eggs, butter and vanilla extract till it becomes a stiff dough"

"But what if I mess up?"

"You won't, you did amazing at the first batch, you wont screw up the second dont worry" she kissed the brunette passionately as Beca melted in.

"Okay so while this bakes or rises or whatever..you can play Call of Duty" Beca smirked.

"Fine but you're making the second batch on you're own whether you like it not" she said as she followed the brunette in her room.

45 minutes later Chloe had finished playing Call of Duty as she had been playing it for almost 30 minutes now and she thought of checking on the brunette who began her second batch a few minutes ago. When she entered the kitchen she happened to see Beca on floor with the flour packet on the counter and flour on the brunettes hair and on the floor.

"Beca!" Chloe rushed to her holding in her laughs "What happened here?"

"Well next time if we need to make a second batch if cookies don't put the ingredients back in the carboard" she groaned as stood up dusting of the floor. "I couldn't reach the flour at the top so I just blindly pushed my hand in the carboard hoping to bring it closer towards the edge and it just fell"

Chloe couldn't hold back her laughs "You're cute Beca why didn't you just called me?"

"Because...I wanted to do it...and Im short so I know it will be hard...and stop calling me cute" the brunette frowned.

Chloe just continued laughing "Do you need anything else?"

"Yeah the sugar"

Chloe chuckled as she reached for the sugar and kissed the brunette on her head "You're so _sweet"_

Beca cringed up at the pun "Bad pun with the sugar Chlo, bad pun. This baking thing has messed up my brain!"

"It hasn't" she handed the brunette the sugar as Beca continued to mix the rest of the ingredients.

"I need the butter too can you get it?"

"You can reach that Becs, its in the fridge" Chloe rolled her eyes as she went to get it.

"Yeah but its too far"

Chloe smirked as Beca was about to take it from Chloe but the redhead raised her hand up.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked raising her eyebrow at the older woman.

"Reach it" Chloe smirked

"Nooo Beale don't be mean you know Im short!"

"Reach it Beca" Chloe said again as Beca groaned as she jumped up leaping.

Chloe giggled as the brunette continued attempting to reach it. "Stop bullying me Chloeeeeee!"

"You're so adorable" she mumbled as she leaned foreward kissing the brunette on her lips "I can bully you any time I want" she husked and handed the brunette the butter. Beca rolled her eyes as she mixed in the butter.

After she made the cookies the bellas all had one each, they complimented the brunette on how she didn't burn down the kitchen.

"Its really good Beca!"

"Yeah!"

"Still can't believe you didn't burn the kitchen down" Aubrey chuckled.

In the evening Chloe drove Beca to residual heat. Beca kissed the redhead goodbye as she walked into the building, JM waved at her as she proceeded to go into her office. There was a bunch of files on the desk as the brunette groaned going through them. A few minutes later Sydney barged into the room excitedly as she hugged Beca on the seat.

"Sydney we've got to work on 'not hugging me' okay?" Beca said groaning

"Oh c'mon boss we are going to have so much fun together!" she said throwing her hands up in joy. Beca rolled her eyes on how the girl calls Beca 'boss' like her previous assistant did.

"So JM wanted a new mix with the song 'Im going to be' by the Proclaimers by the end of the week"

"Im going to be'?" the brunette raised her eyebrow "I haven't even heard of a song like that" she said shuffling through youtube.

Sydney leaned in closer to look at the song "It has a really nice beat" she tapped her foot while bobbing her head.

 _When I wake up_

 _well I know Im going to be_

 _I'm going to be the man that wakes up next to you_

"Its so slow, Its going to be hard to have a transit" Beca mumbled as she listened to the tune.

 _When I go out_

 _yeah, I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

"Its not the bad, boss" Sydney stated as she just earned a hard glare from the DJ as she tried to concentrate.

 _If I get drunk_

 _well, I know I'm gonna be_

 _I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

"What these beats just continue how am i supposed to do this?" the bruentte fast forwarded the song.

 _But I would walk five hundred miles_

 _And I would walk five hundred more_

 _Just to be the man who walked a thousand miles_

 _To fall down at your door_

"Are you sure he said this song?" Beca looked over to Sydney who was now dancing.

"Yep! He specifically said: 'Tell you're boss to create a mix using 'Im gonna be' " she giggled and skipped around the area.

Beca just glared at her moving around her new office and observing the brunettes gadgets on her desk. She groaned how was the DJ supposed to work with a Chloe plus Emily energy person?

 **Hey guys this chapter has no twists so be happy... :D hehe...Please leave reviews down below probably the next chapter will be interesting :) Thank you!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys please leave reviews on what you think about these chapters they reaply help! Enjoy!** **This chapter is M rated!**

 **Do you think I should continue this or stary ending it?**

 _" **Shut up!" The man snapped back pushing the brunette down as the bellas watched the DJs bare body.**_

 ** _"Hit her again!" she heard a familar female voice._**

 ** _As the belt slapped through her stomach the bruentte choked looking up at the familiar voice. Her eyes shook as she saw a certain redhead. She heard the words 'Again' as another slap went over her arms._**

 ** _"She left us for her DJ career, this is what she gets" Aubrey said as she pulled the belt back again raising it higher._**

 ** _The words ringed in the DJs mind. Her eyes were now blurry as she felt tears drop down. Her body felt heavy as she saw the anger in the redheads eyes who repeated 'again'._**

Beca snapped her eyes open as she felt her cheeks were watery. She ran her fingers down her cheek wiping away her tears. The brunette looked towards her side seeing Chloe sleeping peacfully, she was glad the redhead was a heavy sleeper. Beca took a deep breadth as she slipped out of the redheads hands and under the sheet, she felt the coldness against her bare legs as she left the redheads room to her own.

Beca leaped on her bed as Pup woke up by the sudden action, she moved closer towards the bruenttes fingers and licked them. Beca stroked Pups head as she relaxed her head down on the bed trying to fall asleep. She looked beside her bed at the time 3.43Am. Beca sighed as she got up a few minutes later and washed her face in the bathroom and returned back to Chloes room before she noticed the DJ was gone. Around 5Am Beca woke up again as there were tears down her cheek she ran her fingers through her hair sitting up, she had the same dream expect worse.

Chloe shifted her position due to the movement of the brunette as she realized Beca had been sitting up. "Hey you okay?" she mumbled through her sleep as she fluttered her eyes open.

Beca quickly wiped away her stained cheeks "Yeah I just couldn't sleep" the bruentte slid back down next to Chloe and pulled her hand over her body making the redhead automatically pull the smaller womans body closer.

Chloe noticed the gesture as she stroked the brunettes back. "You're sure you okay?" she looked at the brunettes eyes.

"Yeah" Beca gave a small smile as she shifted her position so now Chloe was spooning her closely. Beca held onto the redheads hand that was over her body and closed her eyes.

Chloe had slept in late through the morning since she didn't want to leave the bruentte alone. Beca soon woke up as she turned her direction towards Chloe who was on her phone scrolling through her social media. "Hey" Beca whispered as she kissed the redhead on her cheek leaning her head against her chest and leaping her hand over her stomach, entangling their legs together.

"Morning" Chloe chirped as she faced her head towards the DJ not wanting to move from the comfortable position. She placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled.

Beca muzzled the redheads nose with her own as she kissed her neck. Chloe kissed her and leaped the sheet over her "C'mon I'm going to eat breakfast"

"Okay Ill wash up and come" Beca said as she soon left the bed and showered in the redheads bathroom.

"Morning Chlo" Emily said with a cheery smile.

"Morning" Chloe smiled as she served her food.

"Coffee?" Aubrey gestured as she noticed the redhead normally drinks her coffee before breakfast.

"Nope I was up early" Chloe said as she sat near Emily and Stacie who was on her phone.

Fat Amy ran into the living room where the girls were gathered "Yous guys! Fat Amy and Bumper wedding is officially on Saturday!"

"What?!" the girls yelled in suprise?

"So soon?"

"Yeah Bumper and I have got everything covered and Beca, Aubrey and CR are my brides maids. Im sorry Chlo and Legacy Bumper chose my brides maids and I choose his best men"

"Oh thats fine" Chloe smiled brightly as she munched her food "Im just glad you're getting married this Saturday!"

"Yeah Amy, things are really moving fast for you" Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah well what can I say Life catches up! But I love you bellas so much!"

"We love you too Ames" they all said as they hugged her.

Stacie and CR entered the room as they were puzzled why everyone was hugging Fat Amy until they heard about the upcoming event.

"Im so happy for you Fat Amy!" Stacie lunged into a big hug.

Beca arrived the room as she sat next Chloe cuddling close to her "Why are we happy for Amy?"

"Because her weddings on saturday!" Chloe squealed as she pulled the brunette closer cuddling her up, she was excited as the brunette was close to her.

"And Shortstacks you're my brides maid!"

"What?" It was now Becas turn to be excited.

"Yup!" Fat Amy gave the brunette a hug.

Everyone then had a small celebration with wine as they cheered the australian womans upcoming wedding.

"Okay so brides maids fit ons are this thursday" Fat Amy annouced as her phone rang.

Beca got up from Chloe pecking her cheek and slowly went to serve Pups food and water. She closed her room door behind her as Pup came running towards the food bowl as the bruentte placed it down. "Good girl" Beca stroked her and went over to her laptop to get started on her mix JM wanted by sunday.

The DJ relaxed her body as she tried to concentrate and listen to the beats of the awkward song JM had suggested.

Chloe helped Aubrey wash up the dishes. As the two exchanged glances. "Whats up Chlo?"

"Nothing, well I was about to ask you the same thing"

"Im fine"

"Hm" Chloe hummed as she leaned against the counter as she ran her fingers through her hair. Aubrey finished putting the set of dishes and leaned across the opposite counter looking at Chloe.

"What's up?"

"Nothing.." The redhead sighed, she might as well tell Aubrey "Its just every time around 4 or 3 Beca wakes up and Im assuming she is been having a bad dream or something ?"

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, when she sneaks out of bed I wake up and realize and this has been happening for a few days now, and Im worried that she's just stressed out"

"You should talk to her Chlo"

"Yeah I know but lately she's been really clingey, which I absolutely don't mind, its just she's never like that and I'm worried"

"Give her some time maybe she'll talk to you" Aubrey said giving a reasurring hug.

A few minutes later Chloe walked in the brunettes room happening to see Beca on her laptop running her fingers over the keypad while Pup was cuddled on her side. Pup ran towards Chloe who gently picked her up and kissed the dogs head. She sat beside Beca watching the brunette adorably concentrate. "Becs did you change Pups liter area?"

Beca slid down her headphones and looked at the redhead who was been licked by Pup "Um not really Im not touching her pee!"

"Oh grow up! I did it for the past few days now!"

Beca chuckled "Still not doing it, Ill feed him and bathe him just not...cleaning him..."

"You mean her?" The redhead rasied her eyebrow as Beca shrugged her off.

"What are we going to name her? We have to find a name before she gets used to Pup"

"Hmmm Leo?"

"No too much of a human"

Chloe laughed "So whats wrong with a dog having a human name" she watched the brunette ignore her as she payed attention to her laptop.

"Its just weird"

Chloe chuckled as she watched Beca get frustrated as she clicked a few keys. "Whats up?"

"Im trying to find a stupid beat for this stupid song!"

Chloe put Pup down on the bed as she leaned closer towards the brunette and observed what was on the screen "Oh I got a song that might work" Chloe had a small smile across her face.

"What? What is it! Please tell me I've been struggling so hard"

"You will laugh"

"Noo I won't, I just really need that song! Please Chlo"

"Titanium by David Guitta" Chloe said as a blush went over the brunette.

Beca looked back at her laptop typing in a few words and clicks. After some time as the redhead played with Pup Beca immediately kept her laptop aside and leaped her hands around Chloes neck. "Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you" Beca then covered her in kisses "I love you so much!"

Chloe chuckled as she caught one of the brunettes kisses and melted in, she felt the brunettes tongue run the bottom of her lip as Chloe pulled back with a soft smile "I love you too"

"Hey Chlo, didn't you say you were going to start dancing classes?"

"Oh yeah Stacie is helping me out too, today we are going to put out flyers around the streets, for the kids to look at and maybe some parents"

"Right you're teaching _kids"_

"Oh c'mon Becs kids aren't that bad"

"I just dont like them, they are needy and feedy"

"I dont think feedy is a word" Chloe chuckled as Beca rolled her eyes and turned towards to her laptop. The redhead giggled as she decided to spend the rest of the time with Pup and her gorgeous girlfriend. The puppy barked excitedly as Chloe twirled her around earning a small smirk from Beca.

"You need to leave Beale you're distracting me"

"Mhmm I have other ways to distract you" Chloe purred into the brunettes ear which gave her chills. "What time are you going to work? I can pack you some lunch"

"Around 12, I need to go to the studio to work on this" Beca mumbled as she saved a new beat onto the song.

Chloe watched as the brunette worked on her laptop, she wanted to ask her if anything was bothering her but she decided to leave it for now. Beca had been working on her mix for a few hours now and she had to head to workwork before she gets late. Chloe drove her girlfriend to residual heat as the two got down. "Thanks Chlo I love you loads" the brunette kissed her.

"I love you too, be the badass I love" Chloe winked as Beca chuckled leaving the redhead with a smirk on her face.

Chloe got back home and opened a packet of chips and joined Fat Amy, Aubrey, Stacie and CR in the living room. She easily got caught up in the conversations and enjoyed the presence of their bellas.

"Hey Stace, we need a place to teach the kids" Chloe remembered after she dropped Beca she had put up flyers around the area and realized they didn't have a place to teach the kids.

"Oh I competely forgot about that"

"Y'all can use the basement" Aubrey suggested

"Yeah thats not a bad idea" Chloe said as Stacie agreed.

"Just clear up the area, Bumper and me have been going there on and off and-"

"We got it girl" Chloe laughed as CR smirked at the australians behaviour and Aubrey and Stacie joined in too.

A few hours later Stacie and Chloe ended up cleaning up the basement after Fat Amys countless scenes with Bumper here. The place was a mess and filled with rotten cheese and Apples for some weird reason. Soon a few bellas helped the two clean the place and make it _kid-friendly._

Beca groaned as Sydney was explaining how she went to buy a poster that said Beca Mitchell on the side. She rubbed the top of her forehead trying to get her thoughts together and figure out a another beat for her mix. Everything was falling apart when she left the Bella house and she wished Chloe was here to make it all better. The brunette sent a quick text to Chloe who replied seconds later.

 _Beca: Chlo, Sydney killin me help X.X_

 _Chloe: Awh I love how u think about me when ur in trouble ;)_

 _Beca: Really Beale not the time, What do I do!_

 _Chloe: Calm down and just tell her to be quiet_

 _Beca: Easy for u to say she's likes u expect way way way less hotter._

 _Chloe: Awh ur cute Becs_

 _Beca: Ugh. not helping_

 _Chloe: Calm down girl, Have fun! I gtg Im cleaning basement for dancing class. Tc i love u so much_

 _Beca: Ok bye I love u too._

Beca smiled at the messages the two exchanged as she felt less annoyed. "Okay Sydney you're going to go to JM and ask him whether he has any work for me, If he doesn't go get me a Salmon sandwich" Beca as she knew the cafeteria line would be long so she would have enough time to concentrate.

"Okay Boss! Yay My first chore!" She squealed as she zoomed out of the room.

Beca rolled her eyes as moved her gaze to her laptop mumbling the lyrics of the two songs.

The past 4 hours Beca had been sitting on her ass, unfortunately JM had given her another set of mini mixes to make when she had sent Sydney to him. When Sydney brough the files back she cursed as she wished she hadn't sent Sydney to JM. The mini mixes she had to create were easy but annoying to do, espically when she had the Titanium/Im going to be mix on que. So she decided to stay longer to finish the mini mixes and get it done with. Lukily Sydney had helped her out too with a few mixes JM had given again a few minutes later. The two had finally finished all the mini mixes around 6.30Pm. Beca was exhausted now as she got up and streched her ass was aching as she felt like she had been sitting on her butt bones for the past few hours. The brunette packed her things and headed home.

After Beca had washed up and sat down with the rest of the bellas for Dinner she excused her self to head back to her room claiming she had to finish her mix which was true. All Beca had to do was add a few more beats for the ending and the transit would be perfect, the mix would finally be done. But it definitely wasn't easy. Chloe entered the room before pouring Pups dinner into her food bowl. She watched Beca concentrate on her laptop, she sighed and moved towards her and placed her hands on the back of her shoulders running them up and down applying the right amount pressure which alerted the brunette.

Beca tilted her head getting lost into the redheads soft hands, she hadn't relized how tensed up she was, she hadn't realized how heavy her eyes felt. "Chloe.."

"Relax Beca you have too many knots on you're shoulders..." Chloe whispered softly as she massaged the brunettes back shoulders as Beca leaned foreward letting the soft hands massage her lower.

"Will it be more comfortable if you lie on the bed?"

Beca slowly nodded as she forced her body to get up as she slipped off her shirt and was in her tank top, the brunette flopped on the bed resting her hands on her head while lying down on her stomach. She swore Chloe was trying to seduce her by getting her out of her shirt but at this point she didn't care, she didn't realize how tired she was especially after almost 7 hours of straight work. She felt Chloe gett on top of her between the brunettes small body and started massaging the brunettes shoulders. She knew this was where Beca needed to relax the most her shoulders were too tensed up. Her fingers ran across her rough back feeling the scars that seamed to be healed as she earned a soft slow moan from the tiny DJ under her. Chloe had a smirk across her face as she moved her hands to her lower back applying pressure. She then moved them lower to the side of her ass which she thought the brunettes thighs were tensed up. "You feel better?"

"Mhmm Mhmm" Beca closed her eyes relaxing into the redheads soft hands run across her body applying pressure where she really needed.

Chloe massaged the brunettes slim legs as she went to her calves massaging each point earning another soft moan from her. She went up the the brunettes sides and ran circles around. The redhead brough her hands again up to her back releasing her tensed up body. Half a hour later after Beca was satisfied she turned around and pulled the redheads t shirt towards hers and kissed her passionately. Chloe smirked through the kiss as she moved closer remaining ontop of the DJ.

"Thank you" Beca pulled backa bit as their noses touched.

"I love you" Chloe kissed her again moving her hand up her waist moving the brunettes top with her. Beca felt her bare stomach exposed as she tensed up a bitn Chloe noticing this looked into the DJs eyes "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just do it" Beca mumbled as she looked away. She hadn't felt Chloe was along time now and she missed it.

"Beca, I dont want to do this if you're still uncomfortable we can wait"

"No Chlo, _I want you"_

Chloe nodded being turned on by the brunettes words as she slowly lifted the brunettes t shirt above her head, exposing her in her black lace bra. Chloe kissed inbetween her breasts softly as she decided to tease the brunettes body first. She moved her hands down the her shorts pulling them down. The redhead missed this, she missed not seeing the DJ in her lingerie. Beca pulled Chloe closer as she felt Chloes finger tips nesr her inner thigh so close to her spot. "Chloe..." she moaned.

Chloe ignored the brunette as she moved her tongue down the brunettes stomach leaving a residue which made Beca having chills. She kissed her stomach gently moving lower just above her panty line. She brushed her lips across the bruenttes thin underwear, she felt the wetness as Beca moaned. "You're so wet for me Beca" Chloe kissed the brunettes inner thigh near the sides of her underwear. Beca pulled her head up trying to resist the moans as she felt Chloe lower her underwear, she felt a rush down as she heard Chloe smirk.

"Just do it Chloe" the bruentte moaned out which Chloe happily moved her tongue where Beca desperately needed to be touched.

The brunette arched her back as Chloe moved fasting hearing the bruenttes pulse increase. When Beca released, Chloe smirked as licked off her finger. Beca panted trying to regain her breath as Chloe just sat ontop of her smirking.

The brunette moved Chloe under so the brunette was now in control. She stripped off the redheads garments quickly as she felt Chloe needing to be touched. Beca moved her fingers quickly inside her underwear while using her other her to cover the redheads mouth from screaming which in the end made Chloe clutch the bedsheets and struggle urging to scream as she felt the brunettes fingers.

"Be quiet" Beca whispered as she sucked onto the redheads neck that was sure to leave a mark as Chloe moaned. Her fingers were still roaming around her underwear thursting in making Chloe parting her legs.

Chloe cursed as she knew how good Beca was at multi tasking she moaned louder as Beca moved her fingers faster as the redhead finally broke trying to regain her breadth. She hadn't experienced such pleasure in a short amount of time. The brunette drapped the sheets over them as she moved beside Chloe. "You're so good at this" the redhead said smirking.

"You too, You're massage was a great start"

"Maybe I should massage you everyday" Chloe chuckled as she pecked the brunettes cheek.

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be quite interesting please leave reviews on what you think about it!**

 **Also do you think I should continue this? Or should I start ending it?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews I really enjoy reading them I really hope you enjoy this chapter which is full of Fluff and a bit it of M :D Comment down below what you think :)**

 ** _The belt slapped across her face as Beca cried out "Chloe" the brunette choked out "Why...Are you-" another hard slap went across the brunettes cheek as she swung to the side "Why-y...Are y-you doi-" again a slap went across her forehead, this time the brunette swung to the floor as she felt the metalness of the belt ring in her head. The brunette screamed in pain as another slap went across her thigh. "CHLOE!" she cried out as the redhead just kept going on slapping her with the metal belt. "PLEASE STOP! IM SORRY"_**

"IM SORRY!"

"Beca!" Chloe frantically shook the brunette who sat up straight. "Beca! Are you okay?" the redhead pulled her in for a hug as she felt her wet cheeks agaisnt her neck.

Beca blinked her eyes a few times realizing what just happened "Chlo.."

"Hey you okay? It was just a dream. You were shouting..." Chloe pulled back looking into the DJs eyes

"Yeah...Im fine" Beca gave a small smile as she wiped her tears. "What's the time?"

"5.30Am...Beca are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Im fine" Beca hesitated for a moment maybe she should just tell Chloe whats been bothering her in her sleep?

"Beca? This is almost the 4th time now in a week..." she said softly as the brunettes eyes expanded.

"Im so sorry I didn't mean to wake you up..."

"Its fine Becs but I want to know whether you're okay?" the redhead brushed her finger tip over her lips while leaning in.

Beca felt the redheads soft lips agaisnt hers "Im just have these dreams about..."

Chloe raised her eyebrow watching Beca hesitate to answer.

"Im having dreams about you...hitting me with a belt..."

Chloes eyes widened as her mouth dropped. The redhead didn't know she was the one in her dreams causing her to wake up everyday, and knowing that she is abusing her girlfriend really broke the redheads heart. Chloe covered her mouth still shocked at the brunettes words. There was no way Chloe wanted to hurt Beca, in _any sort of a way_.

"Hey its fine Chlo, I love you okay?" the brunette pulled Chloes hand down to her thigh. "Can you please answer? Im getting worried"

Chloe immediately snapped back from her thoughts "Beca...I didn't know you were dreaming about me abusing you...I would-Would _never_ do that"

"I know you won't" Beca gave a small smile "Im just stressed out" the brunette sighed and leaned back on her pillow. "Im sorry I dont intentionally mean to dream about you abusing me. I dont know why Im dreaming about that"

Chloe didn't know what to say but she lied down next to Beca and pulled the brunette closer straddling their feet and hands together as Chloe spooned the brunette up hugging her closely. "I love you okay?" the redhead whispered as she kissed the back of Becas neck.

"I love you too" Beca smiled at the feeling of how close she was with Chloe. The redheads presence made her feel safe and warm espcially when she wrapped her fingers around her own she felt the comfort within the two.

 _"You shout it out_

 _But I can't hear a word you say..."_

The redheads voice was soft which echoed around the room.

 _"I'm talking loud not saying much.."_

Beca listened to the soft and sweet voice agaisnt her ear.

 _"I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet..._

 _You shoot me down, but I get up"_

 _"I'm bulletproof nothing to lose_

 _Fire away, fire away_

 _Ricochet, you take your aim_

 _Fire away, fire away"_

Chloe marked every pitch in the song, it was soft and slow making a beautiful sound around the room.

 _"You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_

 _You shoot me down but I won't fall_

 _I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium"_

Chloe leaped forward seeing Beca already sleeping with a soft snore. She smiled and kissed her cheek as she hugged the brunette closer.

Around 9Am the two girlfriends woke up, Beca leaned on her back as she was now resting her head on Chloes neck. "Sweet dreams?"

"Yeah" Beca smiled as she kissed the redheads neck.

Chloe chuckled as she got ontop of the brunette pulling her hands above her head nibbling on her neck. Beca smirked as she rolled over now pushing Chloe on her back.

"What makes you think you get to be on top?" the redhead raised her eyebrow which lost Becas guard as the redhead quickly flipped back pinning the brunette down. "You _belong to me_ " Chloe smirked as she leaned down kissing the brunette inbetween her breasts earning a soft moan.

Beca tried to flip back as she happened to flip herself of the bed. _THUD_. Chloe laughed immediately as she popped her head from the bed "Are you okay Becs" the redhead tried so hard to hold in her laughter.

"Ow..." the brunette groaned giggling a bit. "Ill get you back Beale"

"Oh we'll see miss Humpty Dumpty" the redhead winked as she looked down at Beca who remained on the floor. "Aren't you going to get up?"

"Nah" the DJ shrugged "Its kinda comfortable here"

Chloe chuckled as she leaped down on the floor making not to crush the younger woman under her as she kissed Beca passionately on her lips. Beca sucked the bottom of Chloes lip tasting the sweetness. "Beale you're crushing my bones" she mumbled.

"Oops soz" Chloe winked pushing her self of the brunette who already missed the presence of the redheads body ontop of hers. She wiggled her ass for show as Beca smirked pulling her self up. Chloe moved towards the bathroom as she stopped by the door "Im going to shower Becs" the redhead purred which alerted the DJ. Chloe casually dropped down her heart printed shorts and her purple crushed shirt, Revealing the redheads bare body. Beca was now almost drooling as Chloe chuckled on how cute the brunette looked. Chloe slipped her self into the shower as seconds later Beca followed her in.

"Chloe Beca get out of the bathroom! Breakfast is getting cold!" Aubrey groaned as she heard the two giggling and moaning on the other side of the bathroom. It had been an hour now and the two girlfriends were still in the shower as the impatient blonde thumped the door even harder as Beca immediately opened the door gasping her breadth as she was hiding her body behind the door.

"Posen...breakfast can wait!"

Aubrey rolled her eyes "Hurry up otherwise Im packing breakfast up!"

The brunette felt Chloe grip her ass as she bit her lip resisting to shout infront of the blonde. "Ahhhh..."

"Ugh gross you two!" Aubrey spun on her heels as Beca immediately shut the door behind her turning towards Chloe.

\--

Minutes later Chloe and Beca walked in hand in hand as the bellas all whistled hooting their names.

"Girls it was nothing" Chloe chuckled winking at Beca who turned a bit pink.

"Becas Aubs and CR dont forget dress fitt ons are today at 5"

Beca quickly finished her toast as she hurried back to her room and poured Pups food. The brunette hopped on her bed and slipped on her headphones while grabbing her laptop. She had only 3 days till the mix was due.

The rest of the bellas were discussing about Fat Amys party and the type of dressed the girls had to wear. Emily wanted to ask Beca whether she could collarborate on a song until she gets back on track with her designing work. When Legacy opened the she shrieked as Puo pounced out from the bed. Beca thinking whoever disturbed her would be Chloe but when the DJ looked up she immediately leaped on the ground stopping Pup from running outside as she shut the door inbetween Emilys legs on the floor.

"Ow" the brunette mumbled rubbing her thigh as Emily squealed.

"O-Em-Aca Gee!" Emily squealed again as she picked up the excited puppy. "Beca when did you get a freaking puppy!"

Beca quickly stumbled to her feet shutting the girls mouth "Legacy! Shush! The bellas dont know about this okay and we are keeping it a secret until Chloe and I find a way to tell the rest of the girls!"

Emily nodded as she wanted to ask many questions but the brunettes hand was still over her mouth. Beca took a deep breadth as pulled her hand back and Emily jumped into questions.

"So Chloe got you the pup? Or like did you both go together? Omg whats its name?"

"Calm down! Yeah technically Chloe got me the pup but we both went together and chose her. And her name is Pup for now because we couldn't find any other name"

"O Em Gee! So cute what a cute name!" Legacy kissed the top of Pups head as she licked Emilys nose.

"Okay so you can't tell the rest of the bellas okay?"

"Okay" Emily said excitedly as she twirled the puppy.

Beca sighed as she went back to her laptop. She hoped Legacy would keep her voice down for now so the bellas wouldn't hear her. Chloe then walked into the room seeing Emily playing with Pup as her eyes widened as she saw Beca on her laptop.

"Ems?" Chloe said softly while closing the door?

"Oh Hey Chloe yeah I know about the Pup she's so cute! And chill I Wont tell anyone!"

Chloe sighed in relief "Oh thanks...We're still trying to figure out away to tell the bellas..."

"Oh that's fine Ill be a secret lock until y'all are ready to open me" Emily smiled brightly while Chloe laughed at the sentence. "Anyways Im done with my girl here" She smiled nuzzling her nose agaisnt Pup.

Chloe watched as the young bella left as she turned towards Beca who was now cursing

"Ugh fuck me fuck me fuck me!" The brunette threw her headphones out frustrated as she couldn't find a proper beat as she groaned running her hands through her head.

Chloe had a smirk across her face as she moved closer towards her on the bed.

Beca groaned feeling the bed move as Chloe was now close towards her. "That wasn't a invitation Chloe!" Beca wasn't in a mood to deal with Chloe as she felt like throwing her laptop out of the window.

"I mean it Beale. Leave me alone"

"Hmmm" the redhead hummed as she moved her hand over the brunettes thigh stroking up and down. She could see Beca was turning red at her side as she smirked moving inbetween the brunettes upper thigh. She felt Beca jump a bit as the brunette shifted her position and now was on top of Chloe as she gently pushed away her laptop.

"What do you want Beale?" Beca leaned down as she kissed the redheads cherry lips.

"I want _you"_ Chloe purred as she slid her cold hands up the brunettes top which gave her chills.

"Hmmm" Beca got lost into the redheads eyes as she didn't even feel her top was discarded. The redhead loved the DJs bras especially this one.

Chloe smirked lifting the light brunettes upper chest with her hands and adjusting her over her chest as her boobs were now striking hers. Beca felt a vibration agaisnt the two as she raised her eyebrow towards Chloe. "Um?"

Chloe realized what the vibration was as she reached inside her pocket to her phone "Oh crap!" she cursed as she sat up almost pushing the brunette off the bed. "Sorry" she mouthed as Chloe swung her legs of the bed and answered her phone pacing up and down the room"Hi Mrs Smith!"

Beca groaned as she leaned back on her pillow.

"Yes Of course Addison can come early, Stacie and I would be here" Chloe tossed the brunettes top that was on the floor towards Beca that unexpectedly landed right on top of her face.

"Okay Ill see you then" Chloe said cheerly as she ended the call. She sent a quick text to Stacie as she faced the brunette who still hadn't moved the t shirt off her face. "Im sorry Becs I got to go, Can you ask Aubrey to drop you off to work? One of my students are coming early for dance classes" she leaped over pulling the t shirt down as she pecked the brunettes cheek. "I love you"

"I love you too" Beca mumbled as she heard the door close.

Around 3 Beca was dropped off to work by Aubrey and she immediately was greeted by a jumpy annoying Sydney who Beca tried to tolerate. JM had landed her with a bunch of mini mixes which delayed Beca to continue her big mix. Beca was about to go complain but she realized Beca was promated and she needed to step up her game and try to manage everything that JM gives so hours later she finished it and made enough time Aubrey to pick her up to go fit on the brides maids dresses.

"And Sydney that jumpy kid is not even helping me at anything!" Beca groaned as the old woman too her measurements.

"Oh grow up Hobbit" Aubrey said as she was also taking her measurements.

"Shes so annoying!" Beca repeated continously "And I didnt even have time to touch my big mix at work! I was stuck with those mini annoying mixes!"

"Okay Shortstacks less talk and you three need to pick a colour. White, Black or Purple for the dresses and then I will show you the designs"

"Okay Black cus White is obviously the brides colour" Aubrey stated.

"Yeah I'm okay for Black"

"Same"

"Okay Black it is" Fat Amy annouced as she rushed back to the other room and brought out two different types of designs. "Okay so the first outfit is A strapless one one it long up to you're heels and has a belt with it too across you're waist. It has a cut over you're big boobs expect for you hobbit" Fat amy joked as she continued "And in the back it covers up you're back expect for you're back waist" she gave the dress she explained for the three to observe. "And the other is a V-cut in the front and is short layered till the dress finishes which is near you're heels, and the back is open a bit" she turned the dress. "So what do you think?" she then gave the other dress.

"Wow these are really gorgeous Ames"

"Well what can I say I have good taste" Fat Amy chuckled.

"Well Im going for the V cut one, Its really nice" Beca stated.

"Yeah V cut is really nice but having a belt for a brides maids dress is very unique"

"Yeah" CR continued "But the V cut looks nicer than the belt one"

"Hmm" Aurbey felt the fabric of the dress "Okay then its the V cut dress"

"Yay" Fat Amy declared "I really liked that one too! Camillia the V cut dress" she gestured towards the old woman who finished taking the sizes of the three women.

The following evening they were trying out dresses and finally after they got the right size they went back home happening to see Chloe and Stacie sleeping on the couch as the house was a mess!

READ BOTTOM

l

l

 **Hey guys thank you for the reviews they really help, this chapter isn't that interesting yeah i know throw the hate but next chapter is going to be super super intresting and it MIGHT BE THE LAST. MIGHT, what do y'all think? Leave comments below!** **Next chapter will hopefully be realeased today**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys please leave reviews down below on what you think about this chapter! And do you think this should be the last chapter? Enjoy this one it is rated M :)**

Beca curled up Chloe she hadn't realized how heavy the older woman was as Aubrey came to help her after putting Stacie in her room. Aubrey carried the redhead to her room as Beca wasn't sure whether she was helping or not. After Beca poured Pups food in she hopped in bed beside Chloe with her laptop. She didn't want to sleep more like she was scared to sleep. Beca didn't want to dream about her favorite person abusing her. So she decided to stay up act least until she falls asleep.

In the middle of the night it started thundering and Beca still hadn't been able to fall asleep. She was now just playing candy crush on her phone since she didn't feel like mixing on her laptop. Her phone beeped as her eyes widened seeing the text.

 _Unknown: Beca this_ _is Jesse...can we talk?_

The brunette couldn't believe what she was seeing it was 2Am and Jesse was texting her. There was no way Beca wanted to help him not what he did to Chloe. She switched off her phone as she pulled the sheets over moving closer towards Chloe. She was sleeping peacfully as her face looked relaxed and soft.

The thunder roared through the windows as Beca jumped happeneing to wake up the woman beside her. "Becs..? Geez whats the time?" Chloe slowly sat up halfway reaching for a glass of water beside her.

"Around 2"

"Are you okay? Did you have another dream...?" the redhead faced Beca whos face was dull in the dark.

"Im fine and no I just didn't want to sleep.." the brunette sighed leaning her head against Chloes chest.

"Its okay baby" Chloe kissed her head stroking the brunettes hair "But you need to get some sleep" she pulled the sheets over and cuddled the brunette draping her leg over hers. "Im right here" she said softly as Beca closed her eyes drifting off by the redheads words.

-On the day of the wedding

"PITCHES WAKE UP!" Fat Amy banged two pans together.

Beca groaned by the sound as rolled to her back happening to see Chloe changed into a orange crop top and a pair of white jeans. "Ugh make it stop!" Beca mumbled while she pulled a pillow over her head.

"Morning grumpy" Chloe chirped as she pulled the pillow away and kissed Beca.

"Mhm" the brunette enjoyed Chloes morning taste which woke her up a bit.

"Get up Becs, you need to get you're hair done and all"

"Ugh can't I just go like this?" Beca sat up already missing the redheads lips.

"Mhm in you're dreams" Chloe chuckled seeing the brunettes hair a mess.

Beca hopped out of bed as she moved herself towards the bathroom. "So where you off to?"

"Me and Stace are gonna go get a gift for Fat Amt and Bumper from the bellas"

"Oh yeah I think we completely forgot about that"

"Yup" Chloe walked into the shower and pecked the brunette who was brushing her teeth. "Ill see you in the afternoon"

"Mhkay"

While Beca was brushing her teeth her phone beeped again as she saw another text from Jesse. She rolled her eyes and spat out the paste in her mouth. She then was went to the kitchen to join the rest of the bellas for breakfast.

"Next time you use my pans Bumper will not be having a wife!"

"Sorry" Fat Amy pouted as she returned the two pans to the fierce blonde.

Beca chuckled as she realized CR and Aubreys hair was done up "Wait..what time did you guys get you're hair done?"

"They woke up early shortstacks"

"Yeah unlike you hobbit we arare efficient" Aubrey stated as she served a cup of coffee for her.

Beca stuck her tongue out "So what time do we had to head to the alter?"

"4.30PM so we have about 30 minutes to set up Marias food"

"Actually Im bringing the food around 5 so we can be there around 5.15?" Maria said.

"Oh okay. And then Beca you need to get you're hair done, and All three of you need to get you're make up"

"Amy what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're hair and make up and all"

"Oh" the australian girl hadn't even thought about that.

"Its fine" Aubrey stated as she had sent a quick text "Stacie has good style for hair and Chloe has good style for make up they'll fix you up and Emily will help you went you're dress"

"Yup! Im so excited!" Emily said giving a bright smile.

"Alright todays gonna be awesome!" CR sang out.

Beca was super excited for Fat Amy one of her closest friends were getting married as she was glad she would be there with her. But more importantly she wanted to see Chloe, the girl who made her relax and be comforted around everyone. A few hours later Stacie and Chloe had arrived back as they hid Fat Amys gift in the car boot.

"Hey girlfriend" Chloe smirked kissing the brunettes cheek. "I have a surprise for us"

"Hm and what's that?"

"Its a suprise" the redhead purred. "You'll see tonight"

Becas face lit up a bit as she kissed the redhead on her lips tasting them. "So what are you wearing tonight?"

"Well..." Chloe walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a bag revealing a navy blue long sleeved dress which stopped just above the thigh. "You like?"

the redhead said in a low sexy voice as she bit her bottom lip.

"I cant wait to see you in it..." Beca got up from the bed and kissed the redhead again. Chloe chukled bringing Beca closer agasint her body.

"You know Im so glad I found you..."

"Im glad you were so hot to convince me to join the bellas back at Braden..."

-Few hours later-

"Beca hurry up and change we need to leave now!" Chloe shouted going to Becas room seeing Emily with Pup and the DJ on her laptop. "Legacy you need to get dressed too! Chop chop lets go!"

"Awww" The young bella pouted as she got up leaving.

Chloe sighed looking at Beca as she pulled her legs alerting her.

"Whoa Chloe!" Beca screeched removing her headphones and putting her laptop aside.

"Get up lazy ass! Its 4.50Pm now!"

"Mhmmm can't Amy get married another day" She groaned

Chloe laughed "Very funny Becs now let's go! You need to be there espcially!"

"Aren't you gonna get dressed?"

"Nope Ill get dressed there"

Beca sighed as she forced her self up and quickly changed into a black top and light blue shorts as she tied her hair into a messy bun.

When they got to the dress rooms it was around 5.30Pm. Chloe had helped Fat Amy apply her make up as Stacie helped the her with her hair, she braided it into a crown which looked absolutely gorgreous. The brides maids were in their black fitting v-cut dresses as their hair was in a side in a half pony tail. The girls looking amazing especially with their make up.

Once Beca was done with her dressing she went over to Fat Amy seeing her in a white bride dress, she looked amazing in it as the two bellas had helped her with her hair and make up which brought out her features. Stacie was in a long strapless red dress which brough out the tall brunettes features and then there was Chloe who hadn't even got dressed!

"Okay Ill get the final details done, Chloe go get changed now!"

"Okay okay thanks Becs" She pecked the brunettes cheek and whispered to her "You have no idea how much I want to get you out of that dress" she turned to Amy "Amy you look gorgeous" she winked before leaving.

Fat Amy took a deep breadth she had never felt this feeling before, being around her bellas and about to be with a man she loves for the rest of her life, everything was indeed changing. A tear dropped down her cheek.

"Hey hey Amy don't ruin you're make up" Stacie chuckled as she quickly wiped her tear. The girls laughed as they knew what Amy was feeling. "Its okay Amy we are all behind you" Stacie gave a small smile.

"I know but you guys everythings changing and Im so glad y'all are with me..." Amy sniffled as she hugged the two.

"We love you Ames" Beca said which Fat Amy knew was coming from the tiny brunettes heart.

"I love you guys too"

"Okay Im back!" Chloe said as she was in her navy dress the brunette couldn't take her eyes off her she looking so sexy, the dress showed the redheads long tan legs alog with her heels. It showed the redheads side cuts that framed her stunning body. "Whoa whats going on here. The make up!" she squealed.

"Chill red we are just having a moment, care to join?" Stacie said laughing at the redheads reaction.

"Sure" Chloe said flatly as she quickly grabbed a blush brush and ran it over Fat Amys face and quickly hugged them.

"By the way you look so hot.." Beca whispered to Chloe who winked back.

"Okay well Im going to get my hair done" Chloe said minutes later after their comfortable silence among each other.

"You're hair is not done?" Amy chuckled looking at the redhead.

"Thanks girl" Chloe winked as she shuffled towards the dressing table as she straightened her hair.

The rest of the bellas joined in seeing their gorgeous bella. They were sharing memories with each other until 6.30 where the wedding was about to start.

"Okay Amy you're ready?" Aubrey smiled giving her a hug.

"Yeah" Amy smiled as Beca and CR gave her a hug after.

"Im so excited!" CR sang out as she held her tears back not to ruin her make up.

"Hi miss we are ready for you" A butler came as the girls got ready.

"Okay" Amy took another deep breadth as she watched the alter door open, the church was filled with people looking behind as 3 of Bumpers neices went in first dropping flowers on the floor. Next CR, Aubrey and Beca went on.

Beca couldn't take her eyes of her gorgeous girlfriend sitting at the front row towards the left. Chloe gave a bright smile as her dazzling blue eyes were sparkling even more. Beca couldn't help but smile back as she joined the alter on the left side as everyone stood when Amy was walking down the aisle. She had the biggest smile across her face as she layed eyes on her fiance who was dressed sharply.

When Bumper held Amys hands the crowd sat back down.

"You look amazing" Bumper whispered as she pecked her cheek.

"Good Evening ladies and gentlemen we are gathered her to celebrate Bumper Allen and Patricia Amys wedding"

The ceremony went on until the two had to say their vows. They were both short and simple which brough a few tears to Chloe, Stacie and Aubrey.

After it over the two got ready for their party. Chloe had grabbed Becas hand outside and held her close "Hey beautiful"

"Mhmm hey" Beca placed her lips on hers.

"So I went to the gift shop when I was buying Amys gift and...I bought something for us"

"Hm what's that?" Beca smirked.

"You'll see once we get to the hotel"

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, Amys party is in a hotel and the bellas each have private rooms cus the next day we are having breakfast together.

"Oh wow sweet"

"Hey you too c'mon we gotta get there early to give Amys gift!" Aubrey called out.

"Cominggg" Chloe sang out as she pulled Beca behind her.

The party was themed Purple and Black, the several round tables were black with purple dust across. When Amy and Bumper arrived in their newly comfortable clothes everyone stood up and clapped as Donald got up on stage and called out. "Alright ladies and gents lets get the newly bride and groom out here for their first dance!"

Bumper grabbed Amys hand as he placed a kiss on her hand, everyone awed at the motion after a few minutes everyone was called out to the dance floor as the party got started.

"Hey Amy!" Stacie called out to her as she excused herself from Bumper.

"Hey pitches whats up?" She raised her eyebrow as the bellas were gathered together.

"Well...this is something all from the bellas!" CR said as she handed Amy a bag.

"What! Omg Pitches y'all didn't have to!" Amy squealed as she looked into the bag as she pulled out a t shirt that said 'Proud Bella'. She then pulled out small box and inside was a ring that said "Barden Bella" around it. Amy had already lunged her self towards them as they had a tight group hug. "You guys are the best! I love all of you're fat hearts!"

"We love you too Ames!"

"How did y'all even get these?"

"Well apparently gift shops are really crafty!" Stacie smirked as Chloe agreed.

"You guys are amazing" Amy gave them another big hug.

"Okay girl now go dance with you're man!" Stacie said as Fat Amy smiled.

"Help you're selves with dinner! And y'all can get you're room keys from the lobby" Amy said before leaving.

When the girls dispered CR and Maria brought a tray of Fat Amys home made shots. The girls gathered at the table and had a few shots already getting high.

Stacie leaped over Aubrey brushing her hair away not even caring that the girls were whistling at them. "Babe how about we go to our room?"

"STAUBREY" Fat Amy called out as the girls snickered.

Chloe sent a quick text to Beca who stumbled to grab her phone as she lit up seeing the message. Chloe excused herself to the bathroom as a drunk Beca minutes later followed behind her.

"Mhm Hey" Beca smirked facing Chloe outside the dinning room.

"Wanna head to our room?" Chloe purred.

Beca nodded as they rushed to the lobby to get their key, Becas mind had been gone crazy after Amys strong shots.

The two stumbled to their room as Chloe pushed the tiny woman against the door locking it and hungrily kissed her. Beca uzipped the back of Chloes dress and slid it down as Chloe did the same to the brunettes dress. "Ugh you're so hot Beca!" Chloe moaned as she fully kicked off her heels and pulled the brunette with her on the bed pinning her down.

"Mhmmm" Beca smirked through their kisses "So what was this suprise?"

"Hm are you drunk are you for me?" Chloe asked as her lips curled into a smirk.

"Mhm drunk enough for you take advantage of me? Definetely" Beca chuckled as Chloe pulled out three soft-ropes from her bra.

"You are going to have fun tonight" Chloe giggled as she brushed her tongue along her lips. She slipped a rope around the brunettes eyes and the other two tying her hands on the top of her head to the headrest of the bed.

"I like where this is going" Beca chuckled as she felt Chloe move her cold finger tips above her stomach.

Chloe decided to first tease the tiny woman as she brushed her lips along her skin and unhooked her bra. Beca was too drunk to feel her exposed chest as she focused on the redhead soft touches. "Ah Chloe..."

Chloe smirked agaisnt her skin as she went lower to her inner thighs bringing her lips up her underwear. "Becs you are so wet" she bit the top of her underwear and pulled it down as Beca lifted her lower body helping her.

"Chloe..." Beca moaned out as she felt a rush go through which made Chloe run her finger tips over her waist. The redhead quickly got off Beca and went to the ice bucket with two bottles of wine as she picked up a 4 ice cubes and went back on the brunettes hot body that was waiting to be touched. "Chlo...any time-" Beca moaned as she felt a drop of ice water over her neck. The brunette opened her mouth breathing hard as she felt Chloes tongue go over her skin trailing the drop of water. Chloe held the ice cube near the brunettes face smirking as she watched Beca give out a rush. Beca was struggling as she pushed the redhead closer with her legs wanting to move her hands. The redhead ran the ice cube down her body as Beca arched her back at the chills. She hadn't touched Beca yet but the brunette thought Chloe could go on forever. "Chloe..." Beca breathe out as she felt the ice cube down her breasts.

"Shhhh" Chloe whispered near her neck as she set another new ice cube right below her waist as Beca twitched needing to move her legs but Chloe held them down. She needed the ice cube to drop down but Chloe didn't allow it, the coldness dwelled in as she felt the need to scream wanting the cube to drop down to feel the chill.

"Damn it Chlo" she moaned out as she arched her back again as she was so close, she just needed to drop the ice cube.

Chloe smirked enjoying the DJ call out her name as she pushed the ice cube down as it went over the brunettes g-spot as Chloe ran her finger inbetween her thighs earning a scream from Beca who's breathing had rapidly increased. Beca loved how the chill of the cube was mixed by Chloes delicate fingers.

"Thats It Chlo..." Beca moved her body to the rhythm of her fingers that were inserted.

Chloe slid two ice cubes down the brunettes bra for tease as kissed her chest. Beca moaned again as she cursed has Chloe had stopped she needed to be touched but she couldn't move her own hands. "Chloe please finish it...finish-" the brunettes mouth opened as she felt what seamed to be the redheads tongue down. "Yes...yes Chloeeee!" she breathed out.

Chloe enjoyed her named being called out as she swore the rooms around her heard the tiny womans pleasure. Becas thighs pulled Chloe closer as she felt the redheads fingers push in as a rush went through her again. Her breathing finally relaxed as she felt one last push in. Chloe dipped her fingers in as she pulled up the rope away from Becas eyes.

Beca fluttered her eyes open seeing the most sexist thing infront of her. Chloe was licking her fingers as her fiery red messy hair was on one side. She looked so hot and with that smirk damn that smirk Beca thought as she tried to regain her breath, her chest was pumping up and down. Chloe was still sitting ontop of her as Beca didn't feel her weight on top. She was right now concentrating on what was in front of her. After a few minutes of regaining their breaths, Chloe started to untie the brunettes hands and she layed beside the brunette as the two faced eachother.

"You have no idea how much I love you right now" Chloe smirked as their noses touched.

"I love you so much you're amazing" Beca smiled as she pecked the redheads lips as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too" Chloe smiled as the two drifted off feeling tired.

 **SHOULD I CONTINUE?**

 **Please leave reviews down below thank you so mucu for staying with me through out this story I really hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
